Timelines
by Zoobeeny
Summary: This, is the product of my imagination! A soulless boy, hellbent on revenge, travels through the many AU's of Undertale to find and destroy every piece of his nemesis forever. If only he knew what was really happening... (It has a pretty slow beginning, just so you know...)
1. Chapter 1: Backstory

I remember everything. It's not like I could forget something like that. I remember the smell of burnt flesh, the sight of decaying bodies, and the sound of pain-filled wails. I remember not caring about any of it. They told me it was because I didn't have a soul. I didn't care. I was thirteen.

"Alright, Liam, whenever you're ready…" I stood in front of a large machine that resembled a space shuttle's thruster.

"I'm ready," I said with a bored expression. Several scientists stood outside, watching as a technician flipped a switch. Almost immediately, the "thruster" blasted out an immense amount of energy. This amount of magical energy would, guaranteed, kill anything it touched. All, but me.

"Good job Liam, I'm increasing the output to 50 percent now," said the technician. I shrugged, and sighed. I did this everyday, each time, the output of the machine was increased. The test was to see the amount of magical energy I could hold before I, "burst", so to speak.

"Increasing output to 100 percent..." announced the technician. The energy increased even further, but it didn't faze me. I yawned and sat down as the energy poured through me and over me.

"Output being increased to 500 percent? That's not safe... " I heard the technician over the PA system. "Do it anyways? Are you sure, Doctor? He's the only one so far… Okay, fine fine… Okay Liam, increasing output to 500 percent." The thruster began to vibrate and the energy was being forced out faster and faster.

"Pfft, this is nothing…" I said, stretching my arms. Despite all the energy being forced into my body, I didn't feel bad, unlike what the other… experiments had claimed were happening to them as they lay on their deathbeds.

"Increase it even further?!" I heard the technician gasp. "B-But… that could result in an overflow, a-and we could _all_ die, not just Liam! F-fine… Liam? Output being increased to… 2000 percent…" The machine began to vibrate harder and harder, the energy being poured out becoming unstable.

"Sir! The power levels are too high, it's going to overload!" yelled the technician in fear. I couldn't feel fear, so I just stood inside that room, with the energy being forced out. The whole machine began to shudder and I heard the sounds of cracking and banging, no doubt the sounds of the machine falling apart. I knew the machine would burst before I did, it was only natural. Then, just as I had predicted, the machine exploded into tiny pieces of shrapnel. Judging from the output of the machine, to its size, to the blueprints I had seen lying on the technician's desk, I correctly calculated where each piece of shrapnel would be, and dodged accordingly. Then, the wave of energy from the explosion caught up, some of it was an actual expanding wave of air, however, the other part of it, was sheer magical energy, of which I absorbed.

"Piece of cake," I said arrogantly. One of my goals was to act more human-like, at least, that was what the doctor had told me to do. There was silence on the PA system.

"Nothing to worry about!? We almost died!" yelled the technician. "We just got lucky!" The door to the technician's room opened and I saw the technician yelling at a tall person in a lab coat. I had never seen his face before, he always spoke by telling the technicians and other scientists to tell me something.

"Huh, you look different than I imagined," I commented upon seeing his face. "So you're doctor Gaster… Nice to meet you." The tall, skeletal doctor walked over to me and studied me intensively.

" _It is strange that you do not possess any injuries, despite the fact that shrapnel was nearly everywhere…_ " he mused. " _I suppose I will have to attribute that to your heightened intelligence._ "

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I can already guess, stage 3?" I asked. The doctor looked at me curiously.

"You know about stage 3?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Or rather, if he had any.

"Meh, just tidbits and such, I don't know all the details, but it can't be _that_ hard, right?" I asked. The doctor laughed.

"That is most likely true…" he said. With that, he turned around and began walking away. I got the feeling that I should follow him, so I did.

"So, what is stage 3 anyways?" I asked, walking behind the doctor.

"It is the next step in a series of tests," he answered shortly.

"Yeah, but what do I have to do?" I asked again.

"I will have you tested in a series of… simulations," he said, hesitating before saying "simulations". He kept walking until we reached a door I hadn't seen before in the lab. Upon entering, I noticed a large white, reclining chair in the center of the room. It was dark and the doctor gestured for me to sit in the chair. I sat down, and the doctor handed me a machete.

"This, will be of use," he said. "Also, I will be giving you commands from out here, understood?" I nodded and the doctor smiled.

"What do I do now?" I asked, simply lying in the chair.

"Just close your eyes, everything else will be handled," said the doctor. I obeyed and closed my eyes…

"You may open your eyes now." I heard the doctor speaking and opened my eyes. I was staring up at a tiny hole in the ceiling. I sat up, and noticed I was lying on a bed of golden flowers. The machete was strapped across my back. I stood up and looked around. There seemed to be only one way out. I started going that direction.

"For this simulation, your mission is to… find and eradicate every living thing." It was a rather ominous mission, but I accepted it. The next room, had a small golden flower in the center.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the-" I didn't let the creature survive and simply sliced it in two. I continued forward and met a tall, goat-like creature. It appeared to be female, and before it spoke, I killed it. For the next two hours or so, I simply ran around, bumping into strange creatures and mercilessly slaughtering them. It took a total of four hours for me to kill everything, including the strange teleporting skeleton. It was easy, as I could not be harmed by magical attacks. It was, after all, just a simulation…

 **Five years later…**

I stood across from him. The heat from the magma was overwhelming, but it didn't matter anymore. He was a liar, and he deserved death.

"You told me it was a simulation!" I yelled at him. He seemed only annoyed at my remark.

"Of course it wasn't a simulation, that many variables is far too much, even for a genius like I," he answered. The sound of machinery echoed in the back. It was a legendary device created by him in the first place, in the so-called "simulation".

"I was killing real people! They had lives!" I yelled in rage. "You made me kill them! Over and over again!"

"That was your choice, fool!" He yelled back. I held my machete tightly in my right hand and prepared Crosstail on my left hand. Crosstail was given to me by him during my 100th "simulation". It was a simple device that resembled a fingerless glove with five metal claws that were meant to be placed on your fingers. Each claw had a slight hole at the top that shot nearly indestructible string out that could attach to any surface. If functioned both as attack, defense, and a means of escape through a grappling hook fashion.

"You will pay for your sins!" I yelled, rushing at him. He was far too fast for me to catch under normal circumstances, but I knew how to counter it in this world.

"Do you honestly think that killing me will have an effect?" He asked. "There are countless other versions of me, do you honestly think you can kill them all? Before you die yourself?" He brought up several good points, but I didn't care. Carefully utilizing the magic particles in the air, I enhanced my strength, agility, speed, and reaction time. My attacks had become ten times stronger than normal.

"I don't care how many times I have to kill you!" I yelled.

"Why even bother? You are simply a husk of what a human is, why do you care for the lives of them?" He asked. "You do not even possess a soul to call your own!"

"You will die!" I swung my machete down where he was, but he nimbly jumped away.

"You are NOTHING compared to me!" He yelled, firing one of his fabled "Gaster Blasters". I ran straight into the beam and threw it back at him. It was almost like a pattern, swing, miss, blasters… swing, miss, blasters… The cycle went around and around, neither of us able to get tired. Him, because he required nothing. Me, because I lived off of the magical particles.

"There is nothing you can do to atone for your sins, except DEATH!" I began absorbing more and more of the magical particles in the air, my movements becoming faster, and more deadly. I noticed that he was beginning to feel the strain as well. Even if one has unlimited stamina, there is a limit to how fast one can go.

"Subject Zero! This will not end well if you keep this up! Desist! Or I will be forced to use force!" He yelled out. I didn't care anymore. Soulless people couldn't care about anything, not really. I kept getting faster, soon, time itself seemed to slow down. My blows began to connect with him, and his HP dropped.

"This is it, Dr. Gaster…" I stood above the near-dead skeleton with my machete in my hand. His HP was only 3, and there was nothing he could do to escape.

"Killing me won't make a difference, in fact, you'll just make it a problem, for everyone here and outside of this timeline, and maybe even the multiverse," he spat out, smirking. I didn't care, death was too good for him, so I devised a plan quickly.

"I _won't_ kill you then…" I murmured to myself. I reached into a dimensional messenger bag that I had been given to me by the technician, not _him_ , and took out a strange, glowing crystal. By pure accident, I had learned that magic, when absorbed by me, could be transformed into glowing shards, for later use. I began taking out several magic shards, enough that if I wanted to, I could probably destroy the entire world several times over.

"You're not going to kill me?" He asked. I smiled in a sadistic manner.

"No… I'm going to completely erase your existence…" I said out loud. I enjoyed watching his reaction. It was, at first, confusion, then shock, then utter terror.

"N-No… You can't do that!" He struggled to escape, but I planted my machete next to his face. I emptied out all of the magic shards I had and laughed softly.

"This, is your judgement day…" I said, converting all the magic shards back into pure magic. I lifted my hands in the air, and a massive ball of energy formed.

"And the best part is, no one will know it was me, everyone will just think that this was a technical error, one of your experiments gone awry," I said, knowing that it would only fuel his fear. "Everything will be the same, except, without _you_ …" Without wasting anymore time, I threw the massive amount of energy at him and watched as it was absorbed into him.

"Goodbye… Doctor Gaster." The energy was too much, and he shattered across time and space. However, I misjudged the energy output, something I rarely did. There were too many variables, I forgot to factor in the absence of magical particles in the air, and I too, was sent up through time and space…


	2. Chapter 2: Exposition

**Okay, so this chapter is more of an exposition for you, the reader, and the protagonist, just so you know. This chapter reveals most of the plot of the story as to why the protagonist actually does anything, despite being a soulless kid. Also, I know this chapter is shorter than the first, I just did this because, well, I had writer's block for the longest time. Finally, I use these long lines of "X" because I don't use Word Doc to write more stories, so line breaks are going to look like this. Thanks, and I _hope_ you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You thought you could kill me?!" I was floating in a dark, dank place with no light. I recognized the voice as Gaster's and looked around for the skeleton.

"No one… NO ONE, can kill ME!" Gaster suddenly appeared in front of me. His face was horribly mutilated, there was a gash running downwards from his left eye and a gash running upwards from his right eye. His body was nothing more than a black blob, and his hands had perfect circles carved into the middle. His hands were no longer connected to his body.

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked. "We're both stuck down here, and there's nothing you can do."

"Nothing? Do you honestly believe that?" Asked Gaster. "There is a high amount of magic down here, the results of all the monster lives lost throughout the ages."

"So? You've been blown apart, scattered across time and space, you don't have enough corporeal mass to channel enough magic to get out," I said, having studied several books on magic.

"That… is of no consequence," said Gaster mysteriously. "I understand your anger, however, it was all for a purpose."

"You made me kill innocent, real, people. They had lives before I took them," I said, feeling my rage simmer below my calm demeanor.

"It is strange, however, that you, despite being soulless, have such a strong resentment for the deaths of people you don't even know the names of." Gaster's comment was something that even I couldn't answer. I just knew that killing all those innocents, and for _that_ project… That was unforgivable.

"I see…" Gaster was studying my face intensely. "So, you know about the Soul Extraction Unit?" The Soul Extraction Unit, or SEU, was a mastermind project developed by Gaster to utilize the powers of the soul, and transform it into pure energy. I didn't know it at first, but Gaster had been harvesting the souls of every monster I had killed. However, the SEU was not yet complete, and, in a genius move, Gaster sent designs of bits and pieces of the SEU to other versions of himself in other timelines. It had almost been completed, but now that Gaster never existed, the pieces were never made either.

"I've already erased you from the timeline, you no longer exist in any form in any timeline," I said triumphantly. Gaster laughed in a raspy, harsh way.

"My plan will continue. Even though I have been scattered across time and space, I still exist in every timeline in some fragment. I can still exist in others using the vast amount of magic present in the void…" Gaster's words hit me hard. I hadn't expected him to be able to do that. I gritted my teeth and unsheathed my machete again. If killing him once wasn't going to work, then killing him again might.

"No…" Gaster spoke that one word and raised his hand. "I don't think I want you to do that…" I felt a rush of energy and realized that Gaster was using magic.

"What are you doing?!" I asked as the energy rush increased. I couldn't explain why, but this type of magic couldn't be absorbed.

"You. Will. FEAR ME!" The energy rush suddenly spiked far, far higher than anything that I had ever felt. WIthout any warning, I felt a painful, forceful shove on every cell of my body. I lost sight of Gaster and my senses slowly faded to nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Papyrus? Could you get the- oh dear… umm, Papyrus! Could you please come here? Quickly!" I heard a woman's voice and tried to opened my eyes. I felt like I had been beaten to death.

"OF COURSE TORIEL, ANYTHING THAT THE- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TABLE!?" The voices were very familiar, far too familiar. I tried to move my eyes around, but even that hurt.

"Papyrus! That is not what you should be worrying about!" Scolded the woman. "Oh, ALPHYS!"

"Y-yes? Oh… um, what happened?" Asked a new voice. "A-and, who is that?"

"What's going on!?" Yet another voice popped up. "Alphys! You missed the… Who the heck is that!?"

"SANS! WAKE UP, SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS HAPPENING!" Yelled the person I assumed was Papyrus.

"huh? what is it, bro?" That was the voice of an extremely tired and bored person. "oh... did you try to wake him up?"

"Erp..." I managed to groan out a single sound.

"HE'S ALIVE!" yelled Papyrus.

"Can you hear us?" asked the woman. At long last, I managed to force my eyes open, feeling the burning pain. Standing above me was a goat-lady, a fish-lady, two skeletons, and a yellow dinosaur.

"Where... Am... I...?" I asked, breathing between words.

"YOU ARE IN THE COMPLETELY SAFE AND COMFORTABLE HOME OF PAPYRUS THE GREAT!" proclaimed one of the skeletons. I stared blankly at the monsters above me. I recognized each one. I had killed all of them at least 100 times.

"Here, now that you're awake, do you think you can move?" asked the goat-lady. I moved my arm the slightest bit, but it felt like trying to move a lump of molten steel. I shook my head.

"Oh dear... Perhaps if we carried you?" offered the goat-lady. I felt magic envelope me, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"huh, that's weird, my magic isn't working…" said the less loud skeleton. I weakly gestured at my messenger bag, which lay on the floor nearby.

"This?" asked the yellow dinosaur. She waddled over and picked up the bag. She placed it on top of me and I reached in to grab one of the shards. I always kept at least one inside in case of something like this. I grasped the cold surface of one of the shards and absorbed the shard back into pure energy. My wounds healed and I felt a lot better. I love them shards.

"That hurt…" I said, sitting up. The monsters backed away in shock.

"How did he do that?" Asked the fish-lady.

"Sorry about the table," I said, looking down at what I was own. After the expulsion, I seemed to have landed and broken a rather expensive looking table. I got off of it.

"Who are you?" Asked the goat-lady.

"Name's Liam," I answered. "Who're y'all?" The monsters looked at each other uncomfortably before finally answering. The loud skeleton was indeed named Papyrus, the fish-lady was Undyne, the dinosaur was Alphys, and the less loud skeleton was sleeping.

"LAZYBONES OVER HERE IS MY BROTHER, SANS," said Papyrus, looking at the sleeping skeleton in disapproval. They seemed to be living a happy lifestyle here, something that I had taken away from them during my "simulations".

"How did you get here?" asked Undyne, suspicious now. That was only to be expected of course, and I debated on whether or not to tell the monsters the truth.

"Well, let's just say, interdimensional travel is not recommended," I said, not lying or telling the truth. Suddenly, the door to the house opened and a small child, wearing a blue and purple sweater, entered while holding a flowerpot.

"Frisk! You're home!" Toriel walked over to the child.

"Yeah, we're home! Whoop-de-doo!" The flower in the pot didn't seem very happy at all. After being in so many "simulations", I recognized the flower as the one known as Flowey. He was a strange being that I killed many times.

"Who's the stranger?" asked Flowey, narrowing his eyes at me. Suddenly, they widened and he went as far back as he could.

"I-It's y-you… the one that…" I remembered something that Gaster had told me on one of my "simulations".

" _Be careful of the flower, he is… programmed to remember everything during every simulation…_ ' he had said. I don't know how this Flowey knew about what I had done, since I had never been given an option to reset, so it didn't make sense how he knew, but I suppose that anything was possible after I had erased Gaster.

"is the creepy, sadistic, demonic, flower scared or something?" Sans was suddenly awake and looking at the flower, interested.

" _You_ of all people should know what this… this _thing_ has done!" Yelled Flowey, pointing at me with a leaf.

"me? why should i know?" asked Sans. "i've never met the guy before."

"Frisk? Could you put your… friend away now?" asked Toriel kindly. Frisk nodded and bound up the stairs.

"Anyways, s-so, you're from a different d-dimension?" asked Alphys with wide eyes. I shrugged.

"You _could_ say that." I didn't need them knowing exactly where I came from, if they ever found out that I had killed them all, that wouldn't end well for me.

"Th-that's amazing!" exclaimed Alphys with an excited look. That's when I noticed _it_. The unmistakeable presence of Gaster. Time seemed to stop.

" _Hello subject zero…_ " I spun around and saw him standing. He was just a hazy image, but given enough time, there were all sorts of things he could do to people. His greatest skill was his ability to manipulate anyone, anywhere, at any time.

"What do you want now?" I asked, grabbing my machete off the floor.

" _Don't bother, corporeal weapons can't harm me in this state,_ " he said, scoffing. " _But, more to the point. The SEU is complete now, and there is nothing you can do…_ "

"Already!?" That was impossible, there was no way Gaster could've manipulated so many people into building all 29 parts required. Each one alone took at least three years.

" _It was a simple task really, all it really needed, was a deal with a certain dream demon to… speed things up,_ " said Gaster. " _You better prepare yourself, subject zero, your life… is about to get wild._ "


	3. Chapter 3: Actual Plot

The world was dark again. I felt as though I was in the void again. There was the complete absence of light and matter. I hadn't even come close to finally eradicating Gaster, and now, he had destroyed an entire world.

"... you can still stop him…" I turned around and saw a tall, fire elemental monster wearing the clothing of a bartender.

"Who're you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I am a singularity, an entity with the ability to send and receive memories from other versions of myself in other timelines," it answered. "But my friends called me Grillby." He seemed trustworthy, and knew about singularities. To give a brief explanation, singularities were entities that were the only one in all of the multiverse. Some, like this Grillby, accomplished this by sharing memories with himself in other timelines. Others, and more rarely, were like me, where they were the _only one_ in the entire multiverse. There was no one that was me, except me.

"How am I supposed to 'stop him' like you say?" I asked. "He's already erased this timeline."

"...the SEU will require time to cool down, in this time, you must find the fragments of Gaster in the alternate universes, and destroy them." Grillby reached into his pocket and took out a small knife.

"What's that?" The knife's blade seemed to be made out of some crystal or other.

"This is the only weapon capable of inflicting damage on Gaster while he is still in the void. However, you must be careful not to show this to him before killing him, as he will most likely flee back into the void." Grillby handed me the small knife and I pocketed it. "Also, I have filled your bag with shards if you need them."

"This is great and all, but, how am I supposed to leave now?" I asked. "I'm still in… wherever this is." But Grillby was already gone. There was a single floating rectangle in front of me. It said, MOVE. I pressed it and a long list of names came up. Interestingly enough, each one was some variation of the name "Undertale".

"No time to waste..." I muttered to myself, scrolling back to the top of the most. I decided to stay from the top and just go down. I looked at the first name, and pressed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh..." I was standing in the middle of the bed of golden flowers. It was exactly the same as the "simulations". I began walking down the hallway and entered the room with the flower. Immediately, the flower turned around.

"A human? What are you doing here?!" This time, Flowey seemed to be terrified.

"Hi." I waved and walked up to the flower. He turned around quickly and looked back at me. I suppose he didn't recognize me.

"Get out of here! Before _she_ finds you!" said Flowey. He seemed to be warning me about some person, and from what I knew, he was most likely referring to Toriel. But, this time, it seemed like Flowey was _scared_ of Toriel, who had been called "goat mom" by the fans...

"Who's 'she'?" I asked. From the books I had read while still in the lab, alternate universes could either be due to a massive change in the timeline, or, a change in the overall behavior of everyone.

"Toriel... You don't know what she does to humans... The last one, well, I heard Toriel say that as far as she knows, roasted is still the best." Flowey's description of Toriel had me stunned. In the other timeline, she seemed quite nice and caring.

"So... She eats them?" I asked. It would appear that in this world all the personalities had been negated. Flowey, who was a "sadistic, demonic flower" was now a nice, fearful flower. For Toriel, I'm going to guess that in your culture, you _don't_ eat humans.

"Here she comes!" The flower disappeared underground as the sounds of footsteps came close.

"Guess I'll have to find out what she's like on my own." I stood in that room for several seconds until someone entered. The monster was similar to Toriel, except, this one was... darker and meaner-looking.

"Hello there human, are you lost?" I could feel the honey dropping off her words. It was that kind of fake sweetness that someone uses when they want to eat you.

"I suppose so..." I said. "Do you know how to get out?"

"To get out? Of course!" Toriel turned around. "I'll even lead you there... Hee hee..."

"Thank you." I had to give her a false sense of security to gain more information about this alternate universe.

"So... Do you like roasted, or boiled?" asked Toriel suddenly. I was on my guard immediately and answered carefully.

"I suppose... roasted? Why do you ask?"

"Oh... No reason..." We reached the area where the first puzzle was there. The puzzles that were normally quite simple, had taken a dangerous turn. Suspended over the buttons, was a large panel of spikes. Very, pointy spikes...

"Oh, do be careful, if you fail the puzzle..." Toriel threw a stone onto one of the buttons. I never saw it coming. I had seen the spikes, but I guess that was just a ruse. From behind me, I heard a _whooshing_ sound and something large and heavy slammed into the back of my head. I went down in seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to the smell of something burning. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some sort of house and Toriel wasn't in sight. I tried to stand up, but my feet and hands had been shackled with heavy cast-iron chains. There was a bright fire in front of me, creating the burning smell. I panicked for a second before realizing that the fire was contained to its own area. Nearby, was a large cha. I tried to wriggle my hands out of the shackles to no avail. Luckily, I still had my messenger bag. It looked like Toriel had rummaged through it to see if there was anything inside it, but the dimensional bag could only be accessed by me. She probably found a few chocolate wrappers though.

"Here we go…" I reached into the bag and took out a shard. It was orange in color, probably because Grillby could only use fire magic. I held it firmly, absorbed it, and began incinerating the chains before I burned myself with the melting metal.

"Hum hum hum…" I heard someone humming as they neared the house. I knew it was Toriel and began to burn the metal faster. The voice came closer and I kept burning. I felt sweat crawl down my back due to the heat of the metal. I can't get scared, soulless people are men. (Not trying to be sexist. It's an inside joke).

" _I'm baaaack!_ " sang out Toriel. Her singing was terrible.

"Huh? How did…" Toriel looked around only seeing the melted puddle of metal. "Deeeaarie? Wheeere aaare yooou?" At the last moment I had ducked and rolled behind the large chair. I kept myself directly behind the chair in relationship to Toriel. I knew I could kill her if I wanted to, but I remembered that the reason that I was hunting Gaster, was because of the deaths of innocents. Though, I wouldn't exactly call this universe's Toriel innocent. Toriel's voice suddenly became serious.

"That is quite strange... I suppose... That I will have to use _it_." Toriel's yellow eyes began glowing a freakishly bright color. Soon, her entire body started to flow the same bright yellow color.

"Ah... The power... It's, overwhelming..." In place of Toriel, a skeletal version of her with bone wings extending out of her back, stood with two fireballs in her hands.

"Human, if you do not reveal yourself now, I will be forced to KILL YOU!" Toriel picked up the chair and flung it across the room. I was up in a flash, machete in hand.

"There you are... Now, prepare to DIE!" Toriel threw one of the fireballs at me and I deftly dodged it. I didn't need her to get physical with me. As a general rule, monsters were physically stronger than humans. Toriel kept the fireballs coming and I kept dodging them. The house was beginning to burn down, revealing the purple walls of the ruins.

"Stop moving human filth!" screeched Toriel. "So moving and let me kill you!"

"Toriel, I don't want to have to fight you." I tried to reason with her, but she was almost... possessed.

"Do you know the pain you have caused us!?" asked Toriel. "How many of us were killed by you humans!?" Technically, she wasn't wrong, I had killed her, exactly 213 times, but I don't think we have a system to quantify pain yet.

"Could you calm down please?!" I asked, still dodging the fireballs.

"That's it! I'm going to unleash my special attack!" yelled Toriel. That's when I knew for certain what was happening. Toriel summoned a large goat-looking skull above her head and it began to charge with a fiery energy. I didn't waste time and swung my machete through Toriel. Red numbers floated upwards and Toriel's attack stopped.

"How did you..." She dropped to her knees and looked at me with frightened eyes. She collapsed onto the floor, unmoving. I knew exactly what I had done, and I didn't regret it.

"Gaster! Where are you!?" I yelled out. Gaster blasters were exclusive to him, and only him.

" _So, to recognized my presence..."_ Gaster's ethereal form floated just behind Toriel. " _And, you managed to stop my possession by eliminating all but one HP_."

"Yeah, I'm smart like that," I answered, waiting for Gaster to continue.

" _The rules have changed now, subject zero..._ " Gaster informed me. " _I know what you plan on doing. Do not believe for one second that I don't know what you are doing, though, I welcome you to try. If you truly want to find me, I'll be waiting... at the barrier._ " This was one of the reasons I hated him so much. His intelligence certainly was a force to be reckoned with. The other reason, was his insufferable ego. He had the guts to think that I couldn't make it through every single monster. Laughing, Gaster floated upwards and disappeared. Now, in order to kill this universe's Gaster, I was going to have to make my way through every single monster, without killing them, at the same time, I could just walk all the way through with my magic immunity. I looked down at the unconscious, nearly-dead Toriel, and sighed.

"Let's go," I said, dragging her body across the floor, down the stairs, and into the not-flaming hallway. I lightly tapped Toriel until she woke up.

"W-What happened?" I guessed that she didn't remember anything since Gaster's possession.

"I nearly killed you," I answered truthfully. Her eyes flickered to her nearly empty HP bar and she looked back up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I-I just wanted to give you a painless death… Before Asgore took your soul…" she said, sniffling. I wanted to laugh, but it probably wasn't the right time. I simply looked back into Toriel's eyes.

"How can you spare me after all this?" She asked, confused now.

"I just can." It was a simple, straightforward answer. I didn't want to waste anymore time, and left Toriel where she was, crying. I walked down the long purple hallway until I saw someone waiting at the end.

"You're still alive? After all that?" Asked Flowey, astonished. "You even got past Toriel, without even killing her?!"

"Yep, I'm awesome, right?" I smiled. Flowey only stared at me. I don't know why, but I had the urge to bring the flower with me.

"Hey, you wanna come with me?" I asked, extending a hand towards the flower. Flowey looked up at me with a smile and jumped up, coiling around my arm.

"Of course! With someone as powerful as you, I'm sure that we'll be able to free all the monsters!" Exclaimed Flowey happily. I was "happy" for the flower and together, we left the ruins for the snowy forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 2 of Underfell:Snowdin

**Jello, so, Underfell is clearly** ** _not_** **mine, I'm not actually sure who made it, but kudos to them. Enjoyed writing about it, but I couldn't actually picture the monsters of Underground being evil, especially Papyrus. That was hard. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was chilly, and I stood, yet again, facing yet another skeleton. This one, though, had a sharp teeth with one of them being yellow. He was short and rather round, and wore a black hoodie, black and gold track shorts, and black sneakers. _This must be this universe's Sans…_ I thought to myself.

"Will you look who it is? The useless wimpy flower, and… his friend?" Asked Sans, looking at me strangely.

"S-Sans! W-What do you want?" asked Flowey, terrified once more.

"i'm surprised is all, you actually managed to get past that old hag without offing her, that's impressive," said Sans, shrugging. "also, i just wanted to warn you... my brother's a human hunting extremist, if he finds you, well, let's just say... _you're gonna have a bad time_."

"That's all nice and dandy, but, could you, like shorten it to twenty words next time?" I asked, yawning.

"you're not scared? at all?" asked Sans curiously. "that's rare, every other human… well, i heard that some of them died _of_ fear."

"That's their problem," I said, walking past the skeleton. His hand shot and grabbed my wrist.

"if you even _touch_ my brother, i will kill you," he said, walking away. I watched him disappear into the trees and walked the other direction.

"Oh man oh man oh man! Now we Sans trying to kill you too!" said Flowey in a squeaky voice. "What are you going to do next?"

"Meh, probably keep going or so," I said, yawning. We passed a small shelter and a dog popped up looking around. I stopped moving to look at the dog. It held two knives in its hands (paws?) and was twriling them nervously.

"Don't. move. A muscle," said Flowey, almost motionless.

"I could've sworn I saw something," said the dog, slowly looking from left to right. "I'll check again in a while…" The dog sank down back into the shelter.

"Now, move very, very slowly…" whispered Flowey. I took one step. Then another.

"AH HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" yelled the dog, leaping at me. I took me by surprise, but I simply sidestepped and stopped moving.

"Huh? Where'd you go? Stop, stop moving!" yelled the dog, spinning around in circles. "Is that you, Sans?! I'll get you!" The dog started running off in a random direction. I sighed in relief. Magic, I could take, knives, I couldn't.

"Let's keep going," I said, continuing down the snowy path. There were several puzzles that would've resulted in a painful death, however, I managed, with Flowey's help, to get through all of them. There was a sudden snap as a twig was stepped on. I looked down, it wasn't me.

" _Sniff sniff..._ There's a human here…" Two dogs, one male and one female, appeared in front of me, their noses to the ground. They held fearsome axes in their hands (paws?).

" _Sniff sniff…_ King Asgore wants their soul as soon as possible…" said the female. They ran around me, sniffing, until they finally stopped on either side of me.

" _Sniff sniff…_ I smell a human here!" exclaimed the male.

" _Sniff sniff…_ I do too!" That was all they said before they began to attack. They swung their axes simultaneously, and I stumbled backwards, just barely grazing me. The front of my shirt had two, long slash marks, evidence of their accuracy. I took out my machete and prepared for their next attack. The axes came down again and I tried to block. Word to the wise, do not try to block two axes being swung by monsters if you cannot benchpress at least 200 pounds.

"They're stronger than I thought…" I said between gritted teeth. I had fallen on the floor with my machete as the only thing between my face, and the axes of the dogs.

"We almost have him!" called out the male, forcing his axe downwards. I was supporting my machete with both hands, but the dogs were too strong. Their axes got closer and closer.

"DOGAMY! DOGARESSA! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING IMMEDIATELY!" I looked to the side and saw two skeletons standing nearby. One was Sans while the other one was a darker, eviller Papyrus. His armor was now black, his eyes blazing red, black pants, and sharp, red boots.

" _Sniff sniff…_ P-Papyrus!?" asked the female, releasing some of the pressure on her axe.

"ONLY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALLOWED TO TAKE TO SOUL OF THIS HUMAN!" yelled Papyrus, pointing a bony finger at me. "HUMAN! YOU WILL GIVE YOURSELF UP PEACEFULLY, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE FORCE!"

"We are going to die!" wailed Flowey hopelessly.

"SILENCE DEMONSPAWN!" yelled Papyrus. "NOW, HUMAN, DO YOU SURRENDER!?"

"Sure!" I answered quickly. "But can you get these dogs off of me?"

"OF COURSE! DOGAMY, DOGARESSA, LEAVE US!" The two dogs looked at each other before reluctantly leaving. Papyrus strode up to me, picked me up, and slung me across his shoulder. I didn't bother trying to fight back. Papyrus was the only reason no one would have a reason to attack me.

"SANS! WE'RE LEAVING!" The short skeleton kept silent and followed his brother. Papyrus began a brisk walk towards the town of Snowdin, his boots crunching in the frozen snow.

"SO, HUMAN, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TO THE UNDERGROUND?" asked Papyrus, attempting to make conversation.

"No reason in particular," I lied.

"THAT IS INTERESTING, HUMAN, YOU ARE AWARE THAT YOUR SOUL WILL BE HARVESTED FOR THE KING, CORRECT?" asked Papyrus. "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET THE RECOGNITION I DESERVE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Harvested? Don't worry, I won't let anyone take my soul!" I said with false courage. Again, it was funny to see so many people dependent on the fact that I had a soul.

"NO ONE? HMMM…" Papyrus tapped his chin in deep thought. "ANYWAYS, WELCOME TO SNOWDIN!" This place was identical to the others in the "simulations", except the residents, like Papyrus and Toriel, were darker and meaner-looking. Papyrus dropped me into the ground roughly and faced me.

"WHEN YOU ARE READY HUMAN, I SHALL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE OTHER END! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus walked off while laughing in his comical way.

"You're brother certainly is a strange person," I told Sans.

"he tries his hardest." was Sans' reply. I looked around the small gloomy town.

"Can I explore a bit?" I asked Sans. He shrugged and I began my data collection. The town, for the most part, was filled with downcast monsters who looked utterly defeated, as if they had given up entirely on living. They also, A, didn't know I was there, or B, didn't know what a human was after so many years. I passed a bar and stopped.

"Grillby's?" I asked, reading the sign aloud. I pushed the doors open and went inside. There were a bunch of table stalls on the left and two tables on the right. At the end, was a bar, with Grillby standing there, cleaning a cup.

"Grillby?" I walked up to the fire monster. He looked exactly the same as his normal form, except his glasses were sunglasses and he was slightly… bluer.

"..." Grillby looked at me with an expression that said, "I can't talk right now."

"Nice place," I said, looking at the polished wood and the juke box in the corner.

"Can we go? Please?" asked Flowey. "Fire and plants don't mix..." I gave one last look at Grillby before leaving his bar.

"Are you done yet?" asked Sans, waiting outside and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said. "Let's go."

"We're going to face Papyrus?! In battle!? Do you have a death wish?!" asked Flowey. "I heard he was the third best fighter in all of the kingdom of monsters!"

"Pfft, that's nothing," I said, making my way to the other end of Snowdin where Papyrus awaited. The air was thick with fog and I could only just barely make out the silhouette of Papyrus.

"SO YOU CAME... I SHALL DEFEAT YOU AND TAKE YOUR SOUL TO ASGORE! NYEH HEH HEH!" proclaimed Papyrus beginning his attack with several light blue bones. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, even if I did have a soul, as long as I didn't move, so I stayed very still as the bones passed through me harmlessly.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Papyrus'smile grew wider than normal and a normal bone shot out towards me. I only barely jumped over it.

"HA! YOU'RE BLUE NOW!" yelled Papyrus triumphantly. I didn't feel any different looked around.

"Uh-huh, sure..." I knew that his blue attack would change the amount of gravity was affecting me, but I couldn't tell how much it was affecting me.

"PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!" shouted Papyrus, flinging bones at me. It was like a very intense game of tag. Each bone was almost half my height, and I had to jump and weave through them to avoid revealing my immunity.

"You know what, Papyrus? You're a strong guy, I would hate to have to hurt you…" I said in an attempt to get Papyrus to stop attacking. I had a hunch on what I had to do in order to defeat him, and not invoke the wrath of Sans.

"OF COURSE I AM STRONG! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" proclaimed Papyrus, stopping his attack for a moment. "AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO TAKE YOUR SOUL!"

"Come on! A cool guy like you shouldn't have to resort to barbaric violence to take someone's soul!" I said, hoping that he didn't know that the only way to get a soul was to kill them.

"ME? BARBARIC!? HOW DARE YOU!" The bones started getting faster and faster. I took out my machete and began hacking away at the bones that I couldn't dodge.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled at Papyrus, but he wasn't listening anymore.

"I WILL FINALLY GET WHAT I DESERVE! AND YOU, WILL BE THE DUST I CRUSH UNDER MY FOOT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus's eyes went wide with slight madness and increased the attacks even more.

"I won't be able to keep this up for much longer…" I muttered to myself, jumping from left to right the onslaught of bones. A new pattern arose consisting of one blue bone, followed by a smaller bone. It really tested how fast I could jump.

"Papyrus! Are you stupid or something?!" I yelled. Papyrus' attacks stopped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HUMAN!?" His eye twitched slightly.

"Do you really think you can take my soul if I die?" I asked in an incredulous manner. I was greatly depending on the fact that Papyrus wasn't exactly the smartest cookie in the jar.

"HUH? HMM… BUT THAT'S WHAT ASGORE SAID..." said Papyrus, tapping his chin in thought again. "UNLESS… THAT FILTHY KING WAS LYING TO ME! HE JUST WANTS ME TO SUFFER DOESN'T HE?!"

"Wow… it's working…" I scratched my head in amazement.

"If I wanted to kill myself, I would climb up his ego, and jump down to his IQ," said Flowey in a humorless joke.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO FIND OUT THE TRUTH!" claimed Papyrus. "ASGORE WILL PAY! SOON… AFTER I TAKE YOUR SOUL!"

"Seriously?" I asked. My plan had almost worked, but I guess most people weren't total idiots.

"AND I KNOW EXACTLY HOW I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!" yelled Papyrus. "I WILL INVITE YOU OVER TO MY HOUSE WHERE I WILL PUT YOU INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY, AND WHEN YOU ARE NOT LOOKING, I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL! NYEH HEH HEH!" As much of a bad guy as he was, I felt bad for his level of intelligence.

"Wow." Flowey was looking at the skeleton without comprehension.

"Thanks… I guess… So, can I go now?" I asked, pointing past him.

"YES YES, OF COURSE, I WILL NEED TIME TO PREPARE MY DEVILISH PLAN! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus strode past me and faded away in the fog. I sighed in relief and fell down to the ground. It was tiring to dodge all those bones, and I began wondering why I didn't exercise more often.

"heh, so you did it…" Somehow, Sans had made it next to me without a sound.

"Of course I did, it wasn't that hard," I said, scoffing.

"and you didn't even fight back… you really are a weird person, but i guess that's okay if you spared him…" said Sans. "anyways, right past here is waterfall, i would suggest not angering the armored fish." Sans turned and walked back in the direction of Snowdin.

"I can't believe we are still alive…" said Flowey. "I'm so happy..."

"Yep, I'm glad too," I said, walking through the fog and to the area known as Waterfall.


	5. Chapter 5: Part 3 of Underfell:Waterfall

**Welcome to Chapter 5! Yay! Okay, so, I didn't go to in-depth with this chapter, mostly because I spent the least amount of time in Waterfall when I was playing the game, so I didn't actually know where and what everything was like in-depth. Also, Undyne. Yeah, she's hard to write about in a pacifist play-through, so, don't go around expecting too much. Anyways, that's about it for up here. Hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Water sloshed down from the ceiling in Waterfall and collected far below. The air was filled with water particles making it slightly difficult to breathe. I walked towards a small room-like area where a strange orange fish monster sat in the corner, talking into a small blue flower. A decrepit, old, wooden stall. There was no one in it.

"Well, this place is boring," I said as we crossed a waterfall ledge that had rocks falling down. There was a small area where huge masses of tall grass was, but nothing happened. All along everywhere, were these strange lotus plants in addition to blue glowing mushrooms and the blue flowers. There were also gaps where the water was deep, but I jumped over them easily.

"You know what? I'm going to go on ahead, okay?" asked Flowey, suddenly having a spurt of courage. "There's something I need to do…"

"Okay…" Flowey jumped off my arm and disappeared underground. I shrugged and kept walking. Flowey was more of a hindrance than anything else, especially when I was fighting. Having a useless takling flower on you arm is annoying when you need to swing a machete around to avoid being stabbed.

"Where exactly am I going?" I asked as I walked on several wood planks. There was a soft whistling sounds and a then, a loud _thwack_ as a large blue spear slammed down right in front of me. Nearby the planks was a long walkway. An armored knight stood there, with three spears floating over their head.

"Ah… maybe I should run," I said to myself, beginning to do just that. The sound of armor clinking and spears being flung at me, were intense to say the least. I didn't know if those spears were magic or not, but I wasn't taking a chance.

"STOP THROWING THOSE!" I yelled while jumping over a rather large gap. The knight didn't answer but kept throwing spears. The knight followed me along as I raced across the bridge. Each spear closer to me than the last. At the end of the bridge was a large mass of the tall grass. I jumped into them and kept running.

"Yo! What are you doing!?" yelled someone as I roughly pushed them aside. I passed through the grass and towards an area filled with bright blue water. There was a small gap at the far end and I jumped it.

"You won't make it… Idiot." A small, black bird with bright yellow eyes flew overhead with a smirk. I looked down, and saw that I was still over the water somehow. I was tempted to use Crosstail (See Chapter 1, if you're confused what it is), but before I knew it, I hit the water and sank under. There was a powerful undercurrent, dragging me away, not giving me any opportunity to escape. Then, I was falling. I splashed down into a area filled with heaps of garbage.

"Ugh… where am I now?" I looked around, but there didn't seem to be anyone nearby.

"Hello! Welcome to the garbage dump!" Floating above me was a training dummy with a wide smile and pink cheeks.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked, grabbing the handle of my machete.

"Me? No no, I would never!" exclaimed the dummy. "My name is Glad Dummy, what is yours?"

"Liam…" They seemed trustworthy enough for me to give them my name, but they was a strange creature nevertheless.

"So, what brings you to the garbage dump?" asked Glad Dummy. "I haven't seen anyone in ages!"

"Well, I'm currently running away from a crazy armored person," I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh! You mean Royal Captain Undyne, right? Insane spear-throwing fish person with really heavy armor, right?" asked Glad Dummy bobbing around.

"Undyne?" I remembered the blue fish-lady. They had to be the same person.

"Royal Captain Undyne, she's really touchy about that..." said Glad Dummy. "I made the same mistake and… well, she's not a very nice person…"

"Do you know how to fight her? Without hurting her?" I was going full pacifist, even the craziest of crazies deserved a chance, especially if I had taken away their chances away multiple times.

"Fight her? Without hurting her? Are you insane!? Nobody fights Undyne and lives to tell about it!" said Glad Dummy. "That one time the little monster kid tried to get Undyne to give him an autograph, well, he's never been the same."

"Oh… that, sounds painful," I said, frowning. "So, what do I do to not have to kill her?"

"Run, and don't look back." Glad Dummy's smile dropped. "If you ever encounter her, run away, her attacks will just get harder and harder until you die…" This was useful information. If Undyne was undefeated here, then I should probably leave it at that and not bring attention upon myself.

"Thanks, and, uh, how exactly do I get out of here?" I asked as a final question.

"Just go straight and take a left at the end!" said Glad Dummy, their smile returning. I nodded my head and followed Glad Dummy's directions.

"How much stuff from the human's come down here?" I asked as I passed a bike, a CPU, and a cooler, all in the water of the garbage dump. In the cooler, were two bars of space food. I took them just in case, and exited the garbage dump.

"Who's there!?" A single, black ghost monster was floating in the middle of a large room. He had red eyes and an angry face.

"Um, Nobody!" I called out. "Nobody important at all!" The ghost peered at me through squinted eyes.

"You don't _look_ like a monster…" murmured the ghost. "Oh, I get it, you think I'm stupid, don't you!?"

"No no no! I didn't mean it like that!" I said. I didn't want to deal with anymore monsters, I just wanted to kill Gaster.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW EVERYONE!" The small ghost began their attack in the form of tiny drops of acid. Every time one of the drops hit the ground, there was a sizzling sound, and there would be a tiny hole in the ground.

"Oh god…" This was clearly _not_ magic-based attack, which meant that I would have to dodge every single drop. Have you ever tried to not get wet in a rainstorm? It's hard, it's very hard. I ran around the ghost, their stream of acid drops right behind me.

"I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I JUST NEED MYSELF!" yelled the ghost, almost in denial. I began to think that all the monsters were going to just share their problems with me, either directly or indirectly.

"Calm down! Let's just talk about this!" I yelled back at the ghost.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" screamed the ghost. There was going to be no consoling for this ghost. I did the only thing I could. I ran right up to the ghost, being careful to avoid the stream of acid, grabbed them, and gave them a hug. The ghost immediately stopped attacking.

"What are you doing?" asked the ghost, their eyes full of tears.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay," I said in an attempt to calm them. I had read similar scenarios, and it seemed to be working.

"I-I… just wanted to have a friend…" said the ghost. _That was easy_ , I thought to myself as the ghost cried softly.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked, letting go of the ghost after three more seconds.

"Y-Yeah… thank you…" The ghost floated away without looking back. He was certainly a strange monster. I stood up and looked for a way out of the room. There were five ways out, one led to two houses, presumably where the ghost went to hide, another one went to a strange farm-like area, the third one went to a large fish-house thing, the fourth one, I spied the gap that I had tried to jump and failed. The last path was a long hallway. I decided to go with the fifth pathway and walked down the long hallway.

"Gotta find Gaster… Gotta find Gaster…" I kept repeating that mantra over and over as I ran past several of the blue flowers. I repeated that mantra as I made my way through the glowing mushroom area, and even the darkening area with the lamps.

"Why's it getting darker?" The room right after the lamp room, was slowly getting dimmer and dimmer as I walked. A single blue flower was at the end.

" _Behind you._ " I spun around, and there she was. Undyne, the spear-wielding captain of the Royal Guard.

"..." She didn't say anything and walked slowly up to me. I took a deep breath and raised my left hand. I flicked each finger upwards and there was a soft whistling sound.

"AGGGGGH!" Undyne yelled out and thrust her spear forward. I activated Crosstail, and flew straight up.

"Here we go again…" I swung myself behind Undyne, and began running. Crosstail was extremely useful, however, it did take some time for it to work. I turned right and weaved in-between the blue, talking flowers. I kept running until I made it to a rickety bridge where I had to slow down, or risk falling. Undyne rounded the corner and slowed down as well when she reached the bridge.

"Why are you chasing me!?" I asked, not expecting an answer. She didn't answer. I made my way across the bridge, and began running again, Undyne disappearing from view. I slowed down as I neared a massive mountain with a gaping hole in it.

"STOP RUNNING!" I heard someone yell as a spear slammed right in front of me. I looked up the mountain and saw Undyne standing at the top. Her helmet was off now, revealing a scarred face and a glowing yellow eye.

"Agh! How did she get up there so fast?" Undyne let out a roar of anger and jumped down. I ran into the mountain.

"I SAID STOP RUNNING!" yelled Undyne, throwing spears left and right. I, in return, dodged right and left, hearing the sounds of heavy spears slamming into the ground. Then, before I knew it, Undyne was in front of me.

"How did you get here!?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Prepare to DIE!" yelled Undyne, thrusting a spear at me. I tried to sidestep, but the spear caught me in the side.

"..." The spear was halfway through me. I watched as the spear disappeared into me. It was magic, and now, Undyne was staring at me in confusion. I punched her in the face and started running away. At least, I tried to run away, but Undyne's arm shot out and wrapped around my ankle, pulling me down.

"You're not going anywhere!" She pulled me towards her and a demonic grin slowly grew on her face. I struggled, but nothing happened.

"You're going to die, right here, right now, and nobody is coming to save you!" said Undyne, pulling me even closer. I called out for help, but nobody came… For a while anyways, as a white pellet smacked into her face. Her HP going down by five. Flowey stared at me with wide eyes from six feet away.

"RUN LIAM! RUN!" He yelled at me. Scrambling to my feet, I kicked away Undyne's hand and ran for my life. From observation alone, moving that fast up a mountain was impossible without superhuman strength, not to mention her grip nearly breaking my ankle.

"Get back here PUNK!" yelled Undyne, also getting to her feet.

"I'll distract her!" yelled Flowey, firing off several more pellets. Undyne didn't pay attention to the tiny flower and kept chasing me. It was the wrong choice, as several pellets smacked her face, slightly blinding her as the pellet entered her field of vision. I turned right and passed a large sign that said, "WELCOME TO HOTLAND!"

" _Huff… huff…_ " Undyne was starting to pant as we crossed a wooden bridge over a sea of magma. It was surprising that the bridge was still there. The farther we went, the harder Undyne panted. Wearing metal armor in a hot environment with lava was not a good idea. Eventually, Undyne simply collapsed on a mesa that had a strange, black, clam-creature and a water cooler.

"Are you done now?" I asked, stopping and turning around. Flowey popped up beside me.

"You're still alive…" he said in relief. "I thought I was too late…"

"Y-You…" Undyne tried to speak, but found it too difficult.

"Yep, that's right, me. I won without even fighting you!" I said, proud of myself.

"W-Wate…" I strained my ears to understand what Undyne was saying.

"Huh?" I looked around, and by process of elimination, deduced that she wanted water. I'm a genius, I know. Walking quickly, I grabbed the entire gallon on the cooler and dumped it over Undyne. I may have nearly killed her, or not.

"Blurgh!" Undyne coughed out some of the water and stood up unsteadily. She looked at me strangely.

"W-Why would you help me?" She asked, as if courtesy was unheard of.

"I told myself I wouldn't kill anyone," I answered honestly. "Even if that means running away from a lunatic with an urge to spontaneously kill me."

"..." Undyne looked down. "Maybe… Asgore… was wrong…"

"Asgore? Who's he?" I asked. "Is he important? I heard Papyrus talking about him?"

"He's the king. King of all the monsters," answered Flowey before Undyne could open her mouth.

"He's… more than that," said Undyne. "But it's not important. What _you_ need to know is, you won't be able to fight him on equal terms. He's way stronger than you are and some would say he's _the_ strongest."

"I beat you."

"THAT'S BEYOND THE POINT! Whatever, just don't get it into your head that we're friends just because you 'saved' me. I could've done that myself." Undyne whirled around and stomped away. Girls… they were probably the only thing that could ever confuse me. (Again, not trying to be sexist or anything).

"So, do we continue?" I asked Flowey, but he was gone. _What a strange flower_ , I thought as I continued into Hotland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So now that you've read the chapter, I apologize if it wasn't good, (I also apologize if you thought the first four chapters were bad as well) and I'm currently overflowing with thoughts on the 10 dimensions, Core!Frisk, Error!Sans, and Ink!Sans, so I'm not entirely sure this story is all that creative, now that I've read about the other three Hyperdimensional beings. But hey! Alternate timelines and everything, right?**

 **Finally, can anyone tell me exactly how many hyperdimensional beings exist? Primarily in Undertale, but anywhere else as well? Thanks! See you... whenever the next chapter comes out, ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Part 4 of Underfell:Hotland

**Honestly speaking, this was not a very interesting chapter. Hotland is massive, and Mettaton and Alphys don't do much for the first two levels of Hotland, paired up with the overall Underfell universe and how my OC simply works, well, let's just say, this chapter is probably going to bore you to death.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Past the water cooler area, there was a split path going three directions. One led to a river, one to a "LAB", and the last one to… I suppose it was an elevator. I checked the elevator first, but the doors wouldn't open no matter how many times I pressed the button. At the river, there was a single boat and a single hooded person. They looked shady. The only way to go, was the lab.

"Hello?" I asked as I neared the lab. The doors automatically slid open to reveal a dark interior.

"Is anyone home?" I asked softly. There was no reply. I stepped inside cautiously and immediately noticed the massive TV screen with my face on it. I hadn't noticed before, but my hair had turned completely gray. It wasn't even a fading gray, it was just, solid gray. Strange.

"H-Hello?" A small yellow dinosaur came into view from the shadows. Again, it was an evil-looking version of Alphys, this version of her wore a black and red t-shirt, Cloudy Glasses, and a lab coat. She had an evil grin that she was trying to hide.

"Hey!" I waved to get her attention. "Do you think you could turn on the lights?"

"L-Lights!? Are you trying to kill me!?" Alphys seemed offended by the prospect of lights. "You know what, just take these!" She walked up to me and handed me a pair of glasses. They were identical to Alphys' glasses. I fitted them over my own glasses. The lenses made everything out in a gray shading, but at least I was able to see better than without.

"What do they-" I stopped as the lights were forcefully turned on. The light was intensified due to the glasses which then proceeded to burn my eyes. I took of the glasses and blinked several times.

"Heh heh heh…" The afterimage of the light disappeared to reveal Alphys holding what seemed like a high-tech bazooka.

"Uuuh, maybe you shouldn't be pointing that thing at me?" Magic, I could absorb, missiles, unless they were conjured from magic, I couldn't absorb.

"Maybe Undyne will finally notice me!" muttered Alphys happily as she tightened her finger on the trigger.

"Please don't shoot that at me!" I yelled waving my arms around. Alphys didn't listen, and press the trigger. I hurled myself onto the floor and waited for the impact to blow through. I kept waiting.

"There's no charge!?" Alphys screamed out. I slowly pushed myself off the floor and watched as Alphys rapidly too out some batteries from the bazooka and fumbled while trying to cram new batteries in.

"Um…" I walked over and grabbed the bazooka from her hands. "Are you done here?" Alphys whipped out a gun from one of the pockets of her labcoat and aimed it at my face.

"HA HA HA!" She yelled out as she pulled the trigger repeatedly. Nothing came out. "HA Ha Ha ha ha… IS THIS ONE OUT OF CHARGE TOO!?"

"My god…" I grabbed the gun out of her hand as well and threw them to the side.

"NO NO NO!" Alphys kept taking out weapons, but each one was chargeless. I sighed and walked past Alphys.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She yelled at me. I kept walking. The ground started to shake and then I stopped. The ground started to shake and the walls began to crack. From out of nowhere, a large metal box smashed through the wall. It had one wheel and four arms.

"Hello everybody! It's Mettaton, star of the Underground!" called out the box. "Today, we have a very special guest! Everybody, please welcome… THE HUMAN!"

"Huh? Me?" I looked around, but I couldn't see a camera anywhere.

"Mettaton! What the heck are you doing here!?" asked Alphys angrily. "I thought I told you to stay away!"

"I could hardly stay away, now could I?" asked Mettaton. "Now! For the Grand Opening of my NEW Show, we'll be hosting a-"

"METTATON! Stop pretending that you're famous!" yelled Alphys. "J-Just go away!" The metal box's made a "pouty face".

"Alphys dear, if you keep yelling at me, I'll have to… well, there's no need to get into that," said Mettaton. All this time, I had been creeping away silently.

"HUMAN! YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!" screamed Alphys. That's when I started to run.

"Don't you fret Alphys dear, I'll get the human for you!" proclaimed Mettaton, rolling after me. Out the back door, I ran and turned the corner onto a long conveyor belt. I doubted that Mettaton would be able to efficiently roll on the moving belts.

"Oh dear… I suppose I could go…" Mettaton rolled away as I ran on yet another conveyor belt, this one jerking to the sides. It was followed by an extremely hot bridge of pipes. I don't know what was in there, but it made the pipes sizzle with heat.

"Stop RIGHT THERE!" I stopped moving and saw a tiny little volcano with legs and a face. It had a frown on its face and pure hatred in its eyes.

"Vulkin? What's going on?" A small plane flew and touched down next to the tiny volcano creature.

"It's a human…" said the volcano scornfully. "It must be ELIMINATED!"

"Oh… I agree completely… but do leave him slightly intact, I would _love_ to have some fun…" said the plane. Both of them weren't exactly large, but they both had terrifying expressions. I raised an eyebrow at the thought of the two strange monsters trying to kill me. I couldn't see it happening.

"Yeah, um, could you please get out of my way?" I asked politely. "I have some very important stuff to do."

"ATTACK!" The tiny volcano gave a warcry and started waddling towards me. It wasn't a very fast monster.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything?" asked the plane before taking off into the air. It came back down and nearly decapitated me with its wings.

"Sheesh! Watch where you going!" I yelled at the plane. I felt something warm hit me in the chest and I saw the remnants of fire disappearing into my body. I decided that these _grunts_ weren't worth my time and walked past them.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" asked the volcano, waddling after me. I was getting tired of pretending and fighting all sorts of monsters.

"Ignore the waddling volcano, just ignore the waddling volcano," I told myself as I walked onto a strange arrow platform surrounded by some sort of piping. All of a sudden, I was launched into the air onto another arrow platform, where I was launched into the air once more.

"Wow, that stuff is fun," I said, watching the tiny volcano waddle onto the platform, get launched into the air, land onto the next platform, except the arrow was facing back the same direction, and the little volcano was launched back to the beginning. I laughed at it and kept walking. I spied the exit of the maze of bouncy, arrow-platforms, and simply used Crosstail to get across. I'm pretty sure that was cheating, but who cares?

"What the-" There was another one of the pipe bridges, but this one had LASERS strafing it.

"Are you kidding me!?" I asked, looking at the lasers as they moved back and forth. I grimaced and took out some of Grillby's fire shards, used them, and incinerated the laser projectors. Even though the laser's were designed to withstand heat, that much heat would cause nearly anything to melt into a puddle. I continued onwards, and met another set of bouncy arrow-platforms. Across the short gap, was a blue door that seemed to be heavily reinforced. I bounced across anyways.

"Hmm… can I melt it?" I asked myself, trying to melt the door into a puddle. All it succeeded in doing was make the door slightly warmer.

"Ha! You won't be able to get past this door! I've reactivated the puzzles and the door is locked! Forever! HAHAHAHAHA!" I heard Alphys on a PA system and turned around.

"The puzzles, eh?" I bounced back onto the platform and went left first. There, two monsters were sitting at the edge of the ground, just chilling. They didn't seem violent and I disregarded them. A large door led me into a room where a body-less fox was desperately trying to solve the puzzle, in a very violent manner.

"WORK WORK WORK WOOORK! YOU STUPID-" The fox began spouting a fountain of words that I would never say aloud.

"Are you done raging yet?" I asked.

"NO! NO I'M FREAKING NOT! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!?" The fox continued to curse the puzzle. I sighed and went to the other side, only to be met with a continuous beam of blue. It was another of the annoying lasers. I melted it.

"I do hope we never have to go to school again…" said a squid-girl, standing at the edge. There were a lot of slackers around here. I entered the room of the puzzle and simply burnt everything there. I had used up 5 of 12 shards that Grillby had given to me, and I had to start conserving them.

"FINALLY! I DID IT!" yelled someone from across the land. It was the voice of the fox head. The metal door slid open.

"That was easy." I walked through the doorway and saw a long line of bouncy arrow-platforms. I stepped on the first one, and bounced and bounced and bounced and bounced and bounced and bounced and bounced onto a very nicely decorated floor.

"WELCOME TO MY ALL-NEW GOURMET SHOW, COOKING WITH A KILLER-" I walked past the metal box without paying attention to it at all.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled the metal box. It rolled in front of me and tried to stop me. It grabbed me with its four arms and threw me back into the kitchen.

"My god…" This robot was simply craving attention. And it was getting in my way.

"Now, where was I? Ah! As this is the PILOT episode of a series of long and entertaining visuals, I would like to thank a few people! First, I would like to thank Dr. Alphys, for making me this form, and I would like to thank Blooks, for always telling me I was a worthless rag not deserving of attention, and I would like to thank Asgore for not ending my life early, and I would like to thank…" I got tired of the robot's spiel and left the kitchen. I heard the distant thrum and bangs of a far away machine.

"An elevator… I wonder if this one works…" I pressed the button, and the doors slid open. I stepped inside and went up. The doors opened and I stepped out.

"hey, human, want a hot-cat?" Sans, the skeleton, sat a slightly charred wooden hut, holding what _seemed_ like a hot dog.

"Huh? A hot-cat? Is it made out of real cats?" I asked, stepping towards him.

"no, it's made out of human flesh!" Sans' eyes grew large and freakish as he said that. I stepped away from him.

"nah, i'm kidding, it's mostly made of dog residue, but they taste fine," assured Sans.

"No, I think I'm good here," I said, skeptical about what this "dog residue" was.

"welp, it's your loss," said Sans, cramming the whole thing down his throat(?). I ignored the anatomy of skeletons and continued through Hotland. Interestingly, there weren't any random encounters from monsters. I crossed over another conveyor belt, and was confronted with another puzzle. I was beginning to hate puzzles. This puzzle was composed of bouncy arrow-platforms and a button in the center that would change the direction of the platforms. I cheated and used Crosstail to get from platform to platform.

"Hey you! There's a human on the loose and we need all available hands to help!" There were two armored warriors standing several yards away.

"Oh, really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! So come one! Or else Undyne will yell at us again…" they said. It was amusing to see how many monsters didn't recognize a human when they saw one.

"Okay, so, I'll go that way," I said, pointing behind the warriors. "And y'all can go that way." I pointed behind me.

"Good idea! Let's go RG 02!" The two warriors ran past me and I watched them, laughing on the inside. I kept going when suddenly, the area went dark and Mettaton flew down, a rocket replacing his wheel.

"Goooood evening everyone! Today's newscast will be following Reporter Human!" called out Mettaton. "Reporter Human, what do you have to report for today?"

"Well… there's a glass of water, a pamphlet, a dog, a cake, a basketball, and a present…" I said, looking around. "And they all look like explosives…" They were poorly disguised as the items I had said.

"Oh my! Whatever will you- WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" I was getting tired of this robot's aimless shenanigans. I walked past all the bombs and continued onto another pipe bridge.

"That's it! I'm detonating the BIG ONE!" yelled Mettaton as he threw down a massive bomb in front of me. There was a timer on it with five minutes. I sighed and walked past it. There wasn't going to be a problem from them. The timer suddenly dropped to zero and I raised my eyebrow.

"HA! I GOT YOU NOW HUMAN!" Mettaton said triumphantly. To my surprise, the bomb actually detonated. If you call a slight puff of smoke a detonation, anyways.

"Are you happy now?" I asked the robot, walking away. Mettaton only watched me leave and enter the elevator to the next floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And now you know what I'm talking about! I'll try making the next chapter more interesting, it'll probably include Hotland level 3 and the Core. Also, please tell me what you think about this story so that I can improve other chapters. Thanks, and see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Part 5 of Underfell:Core

**!Hello reader, there isn't much to say about this chapter, except that Mettaton is slightly... deranged, I guess you could say? Also,** **most** **of the traps are disabled in this chapter, since this is in the Underfell AU, so, there's that. Hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Immediately upon exiting, I was greeted by the smell of baked goods. A small, long table stood off to the side with a donut and croissant there. Standing behind the table, was a human-spider with six arms, four of them holding teapots, two of them, holding a fork and knife. She didn't look very friendly.

"Hey there…" The human-spider beckoned me towards her. "Do you want anything?" I recognized the series of actions and tones that she used, and pegged her actions to… flirting? What a strange conundrum.

"Uh…" I looked her up and down. "No." The human-spider seemed to be confused for a second, before she smiled.

"Really?" She leaned over the table in a seductive manner. I was laughing on the inside, for the infinitieth time.

"Yeah, um, I'm going now, so, um, bye!" I left the human-spider to her devices. Up ahead, was another puzzle involving the bouncy arrow-platforms. Jumping from platform to platform, again using Crosstail, I made my way to the left, where a puzzle sat, waiting to be solved.

"Hmm, I _could_ use one of the shards but…" I was really trying to conserve them, it wasn't like Grillby was anywhere nearby to help. So, I actually tried to solve the puzzle. It was really quite easy, only taking me about a minute to solve it. I made my way to the other side of the platforms where there were more conveyor belts. There were lasers, but the were easy to get through as long as I stayed still as the passed. Another puzzle awaited, and I solved it in under a minute again. I went back, and continued through two massive blue doors. I had expected them, which was why I went searching for the puzzles.

"This, is getting excruciatingly boring…" I muttered to myself. Past the blue door and a short hallway, the room became quite dark. There were spider webs all over the place giving off an ominous feeling. There was the sound of someone giggling.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice echoing loudly. There was no reply, and I kept walking, making sure to avoid the spiderwebs on the floor. There was more giggling.

"I heard that there was a human, and that they _hated_ spiders…" said the voice. I kept walking.

"I heard that they loved to stomp on them..." Said the voice. I stepped into a large, sticky web that slowed me down.

"I heard that they like to tear their legs off..." said the voice. I was near the center of the large web.

"I heard…" Standing off of the webs, on her own web, was the human-spider girl, sipping from a teacup. The tea was deep red in color.

"What do you want?" I asked, bored.

"I want you to… PAY FOR YOU SINS!" The battle began right there, large spiders coming in from both sides. I stepped aside as they came near me. I knew which webs to step on, because they were illuminated with a bright purple color. The amount of spiders began to increase and I was soon jumping from web to web.

"Oh! Is it that time already?" asked the human-spider. "Oh Muffin! Time for breakfast!" A massive cupcake-spider monster fell down from the ceiling and landed on the webs. It let loose a screeching roar.

"Do you ever brush your teeth?" I asked, getting a whiff of the monster's breath. The monster grabbed(?) the web in its mouth and began to swallow the massive quantities of web, as well as spiders. No matter how hard I ran in the opposite direction, the monster only sped up its eating, pulling me closer to its gaping mouth.

"Okay Muffin, that's enough," said the human-spider. The monstrous cupcake leapt away, vanishing into the darkness.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, gasping for breath. I was not very athletic, and constant jumping was tiring.

"Nope!" The next attack began, boomerang-croissants flying all over the place. I cut down a few using my machete.

"Muffin! Time for lunch!" called out the human-spider. The giant cupcake monster came back down, not even thirty seconds since its last attack. The gobbling of the webs came again, and I started running again.

"Ahuhuhuhu~" the human-spider was laughing at me for some reason. "Do you really think that it will be that easy to escape my Muffin? Muffin! Full speed ahead!" The gobbling increased in speed and no matter how hard I ran, I was still being pulled into the cupcake monster.

"Nonononononono!" I kept overestimating my magic immunity. Cupcake monsters were not in that category.

"Good bye, dearie," said the human-spider. The webs began to disappear faster than I could see. Only then did it occur to me that jumping off the webs entirely might've been a good idea.

"Sorry, I couldn't stay, but I really need to get going," I said apologetically. Without wasting a single moment, I leapt off the webs, and into the abyss below. Crosstail has an infinite number of uses, one of which is grappling and nearly unlimited string, which was actually attached to my messenger bag.

"Wheeee!" I swung back up, and past the spider monsters, and into a different hallway. A lone lion stood with its back against the wall next to a poster. The poster advertised the debut of Undertale, the Musical with Mettaton as its star. I looked at the depressed lion, and walked onto a large, blue stage. There was a crumbling castle prop and the overall stage was just terrible. There was an obvious hole in the ground, and I walked around it.

"Hold it!" I looked up onto the castle to see Mettaton in a tattered blue dress. The robot took a deep breath and began talking.

"Oh? That human… Could it be? My one true love?" Mettaton asked as music began playing. The metal box rolled down the stairs until they were in front of me. Then, the gray rectangle began singing.

"Oh my love… Please run away… Monster King… Forbids your stay… Humans must… Live far apart… Even if… It breaks my heart… They'll put you… In the dungeon… It'll suck… And then you'll die a lot… Really sad… You're gonna die… Cry cry cry… So sad it's happening…" Mettaton ended and bowed. The robot's singing was terrible.

"That was _the_ most terrible thing that I've ever heard in my life," I said bluntly. Mettaton seemed offended by my opinion.

"Really?! I'll show you!" Mettaton rushed me, reaching for me with his four arms. I jumped backwards, just out of reach. I couldn't tell what Mettaton was thinking due to the lack of a face, but his actions told me that he was angry. He was fast though, and dodging each of his four arms was making me tired, especially after Muffet. I was running out of breath in several seconds. I formulated a plan to escape the box of irate iron.

"Catch me if you can!" I called to him, as I jumped down the hole in the stage. I fell several yards to the ground where several gray tiles, all of them different shades, littered the floor.

"Get back here you insignificant little brat that is undeserving of my impressive presence!" yelled Mettaton into the hole as he jumped down. The floor shook under the impact of all that weight. I started running away from the maniacal robot. I must have really liked running, because I had run away from practically everything that I had encountered while down here, excluding Toriel from the very beginning, though I blame Gaster for that.

"Stop running!" Mettaton was more than angry now, he was fuming. I could've sworn that he was overheating on the inside. I ran across the lane of gray tiles, my feet stomping into the cold hard ground, grinding the tiles into dust. Strangely enough, the ground below the tiles was covered in circuitry. Some of the tiles began flashing colors.

"My puzzle is activating! Soon you won't be able to escape!" crowed Mettaton. The tiles began flashing more colors. Sometimes, I would feel an electric shock as I stepped on a certain tile. Other tiles created strange areas where I couldn't step on. Mettaton wasn't having any easier of a time. The tiles' colors started to change faster and faster until they became a blur of colors melded into one.

"AAAGH!" I heard Mettaton yell behind me, presumably from an electric shock. Then, I made it out. My life was easy like that. I hurriedly ran up a flight of stairs as Mettaton called for me to stop. At the top of the stairs was a depressed-looking bunny monster standing by a cart with a half-gone umbrella. The colors were faded away.

"Hey… want some Nice Cream?" He asked with a half-dead expression.

"Sorry, no, I'm currently running away from a sociopathic robot with four arms," I apologized, running past the depressed bunny and up another flight of stairs. There was a massive hotel up here, though it was in disrepair. I burst through the door and looked around before continuing to go forward. There was no one else in the building.

"COME BACK HERE!" Mettaton wasn't far behind and I ran forward, jumping over a derelict fountain. There was a door at the back, and I kicked it open. The walkway transitioned from rotting pieces of wood to high-tech piping.

"NO! NOT THE CORE! DON'T GO IN THERE!" yelled Mettaton. I ran through anyways. There were three options upon entering. Left, right, or the elevator in the center. There was always a chance that the elevator might not be working, and left was always the right way to go. I went left, jumping over a pair of monsters while doing so.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY FOOLS!" yelled Mettaton to the monsters. As a general rule of thumb, wheels were faster than legs, and Mettaton was gaining on me, his four arms stretching towards me like the tentacles of a squid.

"Quit following me!" I yelled at him, turning the corner and running across a glass bridge. I kept running straight and was confronted with a large row of flashing blue lasers. It was slow and hard work, but I ran when the lasers were off, and stood still when they were on. At least they also slowed down Mettaton.

"Darn these blue lasers!" cursed Mettaton, not having a very high acceleration. Another turn later, There was another three paths to choose. This time, I went right, because I went left last time. There was a strange white foam below the bridges and there were several pylons sticking out of the white foam. I quickly took another right and slowed down to catch my breath.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, YOU FILTHY HUMAN?!" screamed out Mettaton. "Oh no… Alphys is going to KILL ME!"

"I'm safe… for now," I said to myself in a whisper. I walked forward and met another crossroad. Up, left, or right. Up seemed empty except for a can at the far end, left ended with another crossroad, and right had an electrical barrier thing. I jumped over the electrical barrier and went on my way. Another bridge and a very intricately designed doorway. Every area that I traveled to seemed the same, but this door had a different sense about it. I entered it and walked into a weird, almost circular room.

"Good evening, darling…" I looked at the other end. Mettaton was there. Strange, wasn't it?

"Hey, wassup?" I asked, already coming up with a plan to get past the box.

"Oh you know, just some _hunting_ ," said Mettaton, cracking each of its knuckles.

"METTATON!" From Mettaton, I heard the loud yelling of Alphys. "DID YOU FIND THE HUMAN!?"

"A-Alphys! Why yes, I d-did!" said Mettaton excitedly. "I have them with me right now!"

"Good, kill them," ordered Alphys.

"K-Kill them? H-How-"

"Activate protocol E3W54965Y3Y7JQH…" There was a pause from Mettaton. He started vibrating and twisting in a frightening manner. There was a loud _pop_ , and smoke poured out from Mettaton. I fanned away some of the smoke with my hand.

"Ooooooh yessss…" Mettaton's voice had gotten deeper. The smoke cleared, to reveal a humanoid robot with four arms, a red body with a black dial, black legs, and red heels. A loud _clang_ told me that all exits to the room had been sealed.

"NOW DESTROY THE HUMAN! OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR LIFE!" yelled Alphys, cackling.

"Don't worry, darling… I'll make your last living moments… ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" Mettaton's four hands curled into fists and they flew towards me. There wasn't much room to move around, but I managed to roll to the side.

"Very nice!" praised Mettaton, clapping with two of his hands. He raised his arms in the sky, and tiny box robots came falling down from the ceiling holding umbrellas. As they neared me, they slowed down and threw tiny hearts at me. The hearts seemed like projectiles and I thought it was probably a good idea to stay away from them.

"METTATON! HURRY UP BEFORE I DISASSEMBLE YOU!" yelled Alphys impatiently.

"Yes, Alphys darling, I'll be done before you know it," said Mettaton. He gave me a cruel smile and reached towards me again with his hands. I tried to jump to the side, but one of his arms caught my leg.

"I've got you now, darling…" Mettaton dragged me towards him until he stood, towering over me.

"Dude, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you have to," I told him in my sternest voice.

"As if you could-" I unsheathed my machete and swung it at the arm that was holding me. Red fuel spurted out and Mettaton bellowed. I leapt to my feet and away from the bleeding(?) robot.

"Ugh, I still have THREE MORE!" shouted Mettaton, calling for the tiny box robots from the ceiling again. I dodged the hearts again and faced Mettaton.

"Give it up, mate, you're only serving to hurt yourself even further!" I said, trying to convince the robot to stop fighting.

"Do you _think_ I have a _choice_?" asked Mettaton, trying to kick me with his legs.

"I think everyone has a choice!" I said, not actually believing in the statement.

"If I don't kill you… Alphys will take away my body, and then… I'll never be a real star!" Mettaton tried to grab me again, and I chopped off two more of his arms.

"A-Arms? Who needs arms with legs like these…? Heh heh…" Mettaton's eye twitched and his attacks became faster. Bombs started raining out of the sky with random metal blocks.

"Just… DIIIIIIIIIE!" Mettaton was slowly entering insanity, his attacks becoming more and more random. It was so random, that I doubt even Gaster, with all his psychological knowledge, could've guess what Mettaton would do.

"I. Will. WIN!" Mettaton swung his leg at me, and I neatly sliced it off. Mettaton howled in agony.

"NOOOO! NOT MY LEGS!" I sliced his other leg off while he screamed out. There was red fuel everywhere. I was covered in the sticky stuff.

"It's over." I stood over the one-armed robot who was desperately trying to get away.

"Heh heh, would you look at that! This is the most viewers I've ever had! We've reached the viewer call-in milestone!" He said with an insane look in his eyes. "I'm going to take one last caller before I leave the Underground FOREVER."

" _Riiiing… Riiing… Oh… hi… Mettaton…_ " It was a familiar voice. " _I-I really liked your show… I don't know if I was the only one, but… whenever you did something… I always thought that it was stupid and that it was the worst thing I had ever seen… but it made me laugh… so… I guess this is the last episode…? Oh… I didn't mean to talk for so long…"_

"N-no, wait! W-wait, Bl-" There was a loud _beep_ as the caller hung up. "They already hung up… I'll take another caller!" Mettaton looked around frantically.

"..." There was nothing but the sound of Mettaton's fuel leaking out.

"H-Huh? There's no one…?" Mettaton seemed to be shocked.

"At least you had that one guy," I said, trying to comfort the dying robot.

"Blooky…" Mettaton looked up at the ceiling, his soul slowly dimming. "Thank you…" His eyes went dark and he slumped down. A loud foghorn sounded and another _clang_ reverberated through the room as the doors unlocked.

"Good bye," I said to the robot. I pushed open the doors leading out of the room and walked down another hallway. There was an elevator at the very end, I stepped inside, my journey nearly complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **If you're reading this, then YAY! Thank you for reading the entire chapter. It makes me happy when people finish the whole thing. Please tell me what you think of this story, and how I can make it better, and I'll see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8: Part 6 of Underfell:End

**Hello there, fellow reader. This chapter is more focused on action than any other chapter I've written, so if you don't like nearly nonstop action, you probably shouldn't read this, but if you're nice, still read it. That's about all I have to say about this chapter... Hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator shook slightly as it made its way upwards before slowing to a gentle stop. The doors slid open with little noise. It was silent outside of the elevator, and I stepped out cautiously. The doors closed with a tight _click_. There was no wind, no sound, nothing. Everything was gray. The walls were gray, the floor was gray, the emptiness was overpowering. I walked down the short hall and took a left. There was another elevator, but it appeared to be broken, or closed.

"This is going to take awhile…" I told myself, recognizing the layout. Farther down I went, going up to a house that was identical to Toriel's. Even the insides were the same, the furniture in the same places, rooms with the same things. The only exception was the amount of golden flowers everywhere.

"Howdy! I'm in the garden. If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please don't hesitate to come. The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway," I read, looking at a note on a padlock connected to a chain roping off the stairs. I stepped over the chain and walked down the stairs. Another cold, long hallway. Another left turn. A right turn and a long hallway. An elevator was at the end of this hallway. I guessed that it connected to the first one at the beginning of the monochromaticity.

"Huh…" The next hall was aglow with a bright light, illuminating the golden tiles and pillars. My footsteps echoed throughout the hall and I slowed to a stop.

"so, you made it…" Directly across from me was a skeleton. A round, hoodie-wearing skeleton.

"Hello Sans." We looked at each other.

"it looks like you managed to get all the way here without killing anyone…" Sans looked out one of the windows.

"Yeah, I'm awesome, aren't I?" We were silent for a moment.

"you know what i'm going to do, don't you?" asked Sans in a whisper. I nodded.

"Basically." Sans looked at me, his left eye flashed red while his right eye disappeared entirely.

"good bye." Four floating skulls appeared and shot out lasers from their mouths. They disappeared and another four appeared to shoot four more lasers. Two massive skulls appeared on either side of me, and blasted even larger lasers. I barely managed to avoid the barrage of lasers. I realized that they were almost identical to the Gaster Blasters that Gaster used, and gritted my teeth.

"i always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first…" said Sans, giving me a wide grin full of teeth. I slowly withdrew my machete and swung it back and forth to look intimidating. I knew he was one of the harder-to-kill monsters down here, but I was trying to not kill anyone.

"I'm sorry." I rushed at Sans, machete held by my side. Sans summoned an army of bones, and flung them at me. I barely registered their existence and kept going.

"what?!" Sans teleported several yards away and looked at me with rage and confusion. I had my eyes on my target and lunged at Sans. He teleported away and blasted me in the face with one of his skull blasters. Nothing happened to me.

"how come you're not affected by my magic?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. I watched Sans' carefully, not responding to his question. We circled each other, knowing that we couldn't hurt the other.

"If you don't stop, Sans, we'll be doing this forever…" I said, spinning my machete around. "If you give up now, everything can go on as normal…"

"normal? what exactly do you think is 'normal'?" asked Sans, firing off a massive wave of bones that were absorbed into my body. I changed each attack into a crystal and dropped it inside my bag.

"Normal, as in, whatever the normal time flow of this universe is supposed to be like before I came here," I answered without hesitating.

"..." Sans was silent, and closed his eyes. "i'm going to give you one chance to prove yourself… from this battle alone, i can tell you're not from this universe at all, maybe not even from this multiverse… so, i'm gonna give you the benefit of doubt… for now…" Sans stood there silently for a minute with his eyes closed.

"Are you waiting for me to kill you or something?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"pretty much… i know you're immune to magic, for some reason, so anything i do to you is useless…" said Sans. He stood there for several more minutes before opening his eyes again.

"Did I pass your test?" I asked, smiling.

"yeah... yeah you did, surprisingly… or rather, since you didn't kill anyone, unsurprisingly…" said Sans, stepping aside. "i'll let you pass… as long as you keep your promise to not kill anyone…"

"How do you know about that?" I asked skeptically.

"No one gets past every monster in the Underground, without killing them, by accident," answered Sans. I found that I respected the short, chubby skeleton, and nodded to show my appreciation.

"Thank you," I said, walking past him. "I won't kill anyone." Sans teleported away and left me alone in the massive hall. I sighed in relief and passed through the golden hall, back into the monochromatic halls that were everywhere else. A large doorway and a massive flower garden. A single monster stood with its back to me.

"You actually made it…" the voice of the monster wasn't the same as the "simulations" I had gone through, but perhaps it was just a product of this universe.

"Are you alright?" I asked, unsheathing my machete. I had an uneasy feeling about this monster, and I couldn't pinpoint why, but it worried me.

"No…" The monster turned around to reveal a scarred, skeletal face. "I was starting to get bored! Hello Subject Zero…"

"Gaster… What did you do? I thought you said you were going to wait at the barrier!" I said, clenching my machete tightly.

"Like I said, I was getting bored, and this host seemed to be bored as well, so I gave him a well-deserved nap," answered Gaster, showing off his new body. It was the same as the normal monster that was here, except completely skeletal, and the face had Gaster's signature cracks.

"You're dead to me." I launched the first attack, swinging my machete horizontally across Gaster's body.

"Oh ho ho! Now _this_ is interesting!" Gaster nimbly dodged my blade and launched a massive fireball in my direction. I faced the fireball head on and ran through it. That was the first time that I had felt pain from magic.

"ARRGH!" I dropped to my knees as I felt intense burns all along my body. Gaster laughed in a maniacal fashion. Several flowers were pulverized into tiny crisps.

"I know everything about you, Subject Zero… Your strengths, your weaknesses, everything…" Gaster walked right in front of me. "You may be immune to magic, but you sure aren't immune to the effects of fire on the air. This host has incredibly powerful fire magic!"

"Good for you!" I pushed upwards with as much force as I could, swinging my machete in an upward stroke, only to miss as Gaster teleported away.

"Hmph, do you really think you can hurt me with that puny weapon?" asked Gaster. "In order for you to actually kill me, it will take more than that to hurt me." I stuck my hand into my pocket, and withdrew the small knife that Grillby had given me. The crystal blade flashed in the light, reflecting into Gaster's eyes.

"Ah… you have a transdimensional blade… how pathetic." Gaster raised his hand and summoned a Gaster Blaster. This one opened its mouth, and spewed forth a massive red laser that incinerated the ground into nothing but ash.

"I'm going to kill you in a very painful manner," I told Gaster, holding the transdimensional knife in my left hand and my machete in my right. I wasn't going to be able to use Crosstail while using two weapons, but it was the only thing I could do at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Subject Zero, but I'm afraid that's going to be impossible for you," said Gaster, summoning blaster upon blaster. Each one removing portions of the ground, creating a surface not unlike the moon.

"I've beaten you before, I can do it again!" I said, slashing repeatedly at the undead monster. None of my attacks connected with Gaster, but I was accumulating burns all over my body.

"You're going to die here, Subject Zero, and no one will care," said Gaster, trying to make me feel something. The only thing I felt was an urge to kill the person in front of me. I swung the two blades over and over again, never quite hitting the doctor, and he summoned blaster after blaster. I felt as though I were in an infinite loop, where I did the same thing, over and over until I died.

"I don't care if no one cares if I die, but _you_ need to die," I said, grimacing as another Gaster Blaster grazed my leg. The heat was intense enough to make air burn me, which had me wondering how long I would've survive if I didn't have magic absorbtion. If I were to get hit by a direct laser, I would probably combust due to the heat.

"You are getting tired," commented Gaster, noticing me pant. Most of the room was gone now, just smoking holes.

"I may be tired, but at least… huff… gosh, making inspirational quotes is hard," I said, breathing heavily. "Sheesh, how do they do it?"

"Ha ha ha… you don't stand a chance against me, why don't you just give up now?" Gaster had a smirk plastered all over his face. If I wanted to beat him, I was going to have to be smarter than he was.

"Hmm…"

"Coming up with a brilliant plan, are you?" asked Gaster, laughing. "Nothing can stop me, not even _them_." He summoned several more blasters and shot them at me.

"Why the heck are you even doing this?" I asked, huffing and swallowing hard. "I can't see any reason why you would even destroy a timeline.:

"That is my reason, and my reason alone," said Gaster in a harsh tone. "You would never understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?" I asked, trying to stall Gaster as I formulated a plan. "Why?"

"Hmph, when I say you would never understand, I also meant I was telling you," said Gaster. "Stop asking me questions!"

"Come on! Just tell me!" I protested, reaching into my bag slowly.

"Magic doesn't work on me, Subject Zero, don't even try." Gaster watched me through narrowed eyes. "Especially not that pitiful fire magic that that fire monster gave you… He may be a singularity, but he's not powerful at all."

"You know about Grillby?" I stuck my hand all the way into my bag and grabbed three of the shards.

"Being launched across space and time has the benefit of being able to see multiple universes." I took out the fire shards and looked at Gaster.

"Multiple universes, eh? How about a universe that doesn't have you?" I absorbed the fire shards and prepared the final step of my plan.

"A universe without me? That would be…" Gaster's eyes widened. I activated the final step and transferred all the energy to my feet. Fire had the notorious property of being able to expand air at astonishing speed. I forced out the fire from the soles of my feet, accelerating me to speeds not achievable by normal humans.

"NO!" screamed Gaster, only now noticing me. Time seemed to slow as I flew towards Gaster, extending the transdimensional blade towards Gaster's skeletal body. There was a brief pause as the knife pierced Gaster's body.

"Ughh…" There was a slight blur where Gaster stood, and he began fading.

"Nailed it." Gaster blurred in and out of vision.

"If I'm going to leave this timeline… THEN YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Gaster roared out, creating a massive fireball around us. I pushed the knife deeper into Gaster even as the fire around me burned brighter and hotter. The air around me was roaring with the sound of fire, burning and spinning. I thought I had gone deaf, until I began to hear voices not Gaster's or mine.

" _N-No! He's not my boyfriend, w-where'd you get that idea!?_ "

" _Come on, Frisk! We won't tell anyone! Just tell us!_ "

" _Uh, guys… what is_ that _?_ " I heard all these voices, as if they were in the burning fireball with me. Gaster looked at me with a slowly dissolving face.

" _You won't win so easily next time!_ " He said, with an insane smile. The heat intensified and I smelled the familiar scent of burning flesh. There was one final roar, and the fireball exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So, this is the end of the first story arc. Welcome. Now, the second arc will be considerably shorter (I think), than this arc, and it will have less action than this arc. If you want, tell me an Undertale AU, and, if I haven't already planned for it to be added, I might add it in, or something like that. Also, if you have any questions, or if you noticed any plot holes, please notify me so I can fix them. Thanks, and see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1 of Scholatale:Reading

**Hello fellow readers, I'm back, and I apologize for being several days late. School has been rough, and I had a busy weekend. Anyways, this chapter is significantly less action oriented and more of a... I don't even know. Regardless, hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duuuude… who's that?" There was a bright, white, light, hovering over me with two other blurry images.

"Um… maybe we should give him some space…" The white light disappeared along with the other images. I blinked several times, trying to refocus my eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, my eyesight returned. The first things I registered were living beings. The second thing I registered, was that they were all monsters. One was a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a concerned look. Another was a white, fluffy goat monster with bright green eyes. He bore a striking resemblance to Toriel. The last image showed itself to be a younger version of Undyne, though she still had her eyepatch.

"Are you okay?" asked the brown-haired girl. She extended a hand towards me which I accepted gladly.

"Who are you?" asked the young version of Undyne. "Are you some kind of… alien?!"

"No, I'm not an alien, where on earth did you get that idea from?" I asked, standing up with the help of the girl. I looked around the new room I was in. Several smoking desks lay on their sides and several monsters wearing similar clothing watched me with scared or suspicious eyes.

"Um… so… who _are_ you?" asked the brown-haired girl.

"Name's Liam, and, um, who are y'all?" I looked at the people surrounding me. Strangely, many of them were just younger versions of monsters I already knew. There was Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and even Mettaton in his humanoid form, though he only had two arms and he was colored pink and black.

"Oh, um, I'm Frisk," introduced the brown-haired girl. "That's Asriel, and this is Undyne." She pointed to the white goat-monster and Undyne respectively.

"How did you get here?" asked Asriel, quivering behind Frisk.

"Magic… and a really big fireball," I said, gesturing to the crater I stood in.

"Okay class, I'm- What happened here!?" A tall monster came in with a shocked expression as he took in the destruction of his classroom.

"Yeah, totally my fault," I admitted raising a hand. The monster surveyed the damage to his classroom, and fainted on the spot.

"He never was able to keep it under control," said Undyne. "Pfft, guy couldn't even do a push-up."

"guys, this is cool and all, but, um, what are we going to do with the human?" Sans walked right up to me, unafraid, with his perpetual grin. The class looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Oh, I know!" Alphys spoke up suddenly. "We could pretend that he's one of us, and see how long it lasts, just like in that one anime where the-"

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA ALPHYS!" said Papyrus."I MYSELF WOULD LIKE TO SEE HOW THIS TURNS OUT! AND NOW, I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!" I was slightly taken aback by Papyrus' outburst, but I appreciated it. The class burst into conversation almost immediately before being shouted over.

"Are you guys insane?!" asked Undyne, infuriated. "Can you even imagine what would happen?!" Her yells silenced the class. They looked at each other. Most of them has thought that it was a fine idea to see how long they could fool the teachers and other students, while I saw this as an opportunity to hunt Gaster. Life was full of opportunities.

"But Undyne-"

"No! This is crazy! Do you think that this is the best thing to do!? We should obviously report this to the people in charge!" Undyne ran out of breath for a second.

"But Undyne, don't you remember that time where you bench pressed all those little kids just to see if you could?" asked Frisk. "That want the best idea either, besides, it might be fun to try this." Undyne looked away, thinking hard. I knew the fish monster was strong, but bench pressing seven was quite a feat, and not exactly intelligent.

"Fine. But if we get caught, it's your guys fault," conceded Undyne, stomping off. The class cheered and crowded around me, all of them discussing what they should do.

" _How interesting..._ " No one was paying any attention to the floating spectre in the air with a cracked skull. " _It appears that you have occupied the minds of these foolish monsters..._ "

"Are you going to pop up every time after I go into a new universe?" I asked the fragment.

" _Quite possibly, yes,"_ answered Gaster. _"But stating obvious facts wasn't the reason I came here, I came here to offer you a deal._ "

"What sort of deal?"

" _Here it is. If you manage to survive for the next four months here, I will surrender._ " It was an extremely simple deal, but that didn't mean it would be easy. I was going to have to wait four months, before I got to kill Gaster?

"Four months? And what if I kill you before then?"

"If _you can find me in this universe, then go ahead, by all means, try, if not, you'll be here for four months..._ "

"Fine. I accept your 'deal', but I will find you, I _will_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month later, I was sitting in a classroom, listening to a very boring teacher talk about the history of monsters. A history that I had memorized while still under Gaster's care. Surprisingly, none of the teachers had questioned me about how and why I was there, but it worked for my benefit. In every class, I had roughly the same classmates, Frisk, Asriel, and Sans were always there, Papyrus drifted in and out, Alphys was always there too, and I shared one class with Undyne and Mettaton.

"Psst!" I was sitting next to Sans when he tapped me on the shoulder. "Pass this to Frisk!" He held a neatly folded piece of notebook paper which he promptly dropped into my hand.

"Huh? Sure..." I looked around to see where Frisk sat, and, while looking, I saw an extremely distressed goat boy looking back at me with pleading eyes. At that moment, I had an idea if what was in the piece of paper. I faced a choice. One, pass the paper along to Frisk and see what happens, or two, hand the paper back to Asriel and continue being bored. The choice was obvious and the paper was passed along to Frisk.

"This is for me?" She asked, accepting the paper as Asriel buried his head in his arms.

"Yep, I think it's from Asriel," I whispered, jerking a thumb in the monster's direction, who peeked up, only to see Frisk open up the note. As she read it, her face slowly turned red.

"U-um, well, ah…" Frisk stammered as she tried to find the words to describe her condition. During the entirety of the one month that I had been in this universe, I had learned about every single person in the classroom. Frisk and Asriel had a thing for each other, but neither knew it. Alphys and Undyne had a thing going on, and Sans… he was, well, he was in "the know". Sans knew everything and anything related to anyone. He was a great informant.

"I-I didn't mean it l-like that, Frisk!" said Asriel, covering his floppy ears.

"heh, that's hilarious… i guess that means that frisk is a… **goat** -getter?" asked Sans. The students immediately around him either groaned, or laughed. His puns were terrible.

"Seriously, Sans?" asked Undyne. "That's terrible, so what if Frisk and Asriel like each other and Asriel would really like it if Frisk was in her-"

"U-Undyne! D-Don't say it aloud!" squeaked Frisk, embarrassed. Undyne quickly covered her mouth and sat down. Frisk stuffed the note into her pocket and left the classroom, telling the teacher that she needed to use the bathroom. Asriel moaned and put his head on his desk.

"What did I do…?" He asked, dejected. "Thanks Sans, for ruining my chances **forever**."

"DON'T WORRY ASRIEL, I'M SURE EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT!" assured Papyrus. "FRISK WILL DEFINITELY FORGIVE YOU, JUST WAIT FOR IT!"

"But what if she doesn't?" asked Asriel, looking better, but still depressed.

"Why don't you just apologize or something?" I interjected. I didn't have any knowledge on relationships, but it seemed to be that apologizing was the best way about it. Personally, I didn't understand lust or desire, I only knew requirements and needs.

"A-apologize? Right after that? I don't think I could do it..." mumbled Asriel.

"Whatever..." After just one month, I now understood what Gaster meant by "survive here". It was so boring that I was going to simply keel over and die of boredom. At first, learning about these teenage versions of monsters that had previously tried to kill me, I was waiting for some sort of stimulus, and Gaster had hid himself extremely well.

"You know what? I'm going to apologize right now," declared Asriel, standing up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dreemurr, would you kindly silence yourself and take a seat?" asked the teacher, looking up from her book for the first time. She looked back down and began talking again. Asriel sat back down with terrified eyes.

"What if Frisk hates me forever?" He was trembling in fear, evoking slight laughter from Mettaton.

"Asriel, darling, I'm my expert opinion, you should take advantage of this situation!" Mettaton put a hand on Asriel's shoulder. "Even though I saw what you wrote, I won't spoil it, but you should tell Frisk exactly how you feel about her. Even if what you wrote _is_ what you felt..."

"Y-You're right, but the teacher won't let me go..." Asriel looked down hopelessly. I groaned at his cowardice.

"Teacher?" I raised my hand, catching the attention of the teacher. "Asriel here's gonna other soon, might want to get him out or something." Asriel turned towards me in shock and gratitude.

"Oh dear, of course, hurry please." The teacher shooed Asriel out. Asriel quickly rushed out of the room with a smile. I sighed and rested my head on my hands. I had to suffer through several more hours of excruciating boredom while Asriel got to do whatever with his girlfriend.

"don't worry, pal, i know what you're feeling," said Sans. It was a little disturbing for me to find out that Sans was able to tell what anyone was thinking just by looking at their face.

"How? How do you do that?" I asked him. "The whole, face-reading thing, how do you do it?" Sans shrugged and smiled.

"sorry, pal, it's a trade secret." I was desperate to know his secret and continued to pester him. It would be a useful skill to learn and I would be able to exploit others using it.

"Teeeelllllll meeeeeee…" I said as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"can't, i told you, it's a trade secret," insisted Sans, brushing me off.

"SANS? WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" asked Papyrus, walking up behind his brother. "ARE YOU BEING UNKIND TO THE HUMAN?"

"nah bro, we're cool, right?" Sans' left eye glowed light blue and his smile seemed more sinister.

"Papyrus, your brother won't tell me how he can tell what other people are thinking by looking at them," I complained to the tall skeleton.

"SANS? WHY WON'T YOU TELL OUR FRIEND?" Papyrus looked at his brother with disappointment. "I MUST ADMIT AS WELL, I TOO, AM CONFUSED AS HOW YOU DO THAT…"

"bro…" Sans glared at me and sighed in defeat. "fine…" Sans reached into his pocket and took out a thick book.

"WHAT IS THAT, SANS?!" Papyrus looked at the book as if it was something he had never seen before. "IS IT WRITTEN… BY _HIM_?"

"kid, listen here, i'm going to give you this book for thirty minutes, and that's it, kay? it was given to me by someone close." Sans handed me the book and I nearly dropped it. _Psychoanalysis and Psychological Output, by W.D. Gaster_.

"Gaster…" I murmured the name of the scientist. I suppose that was where he compiled all his notes… I flipped open the book and began to speed read it all. The sheer amount of information nearly got to me. Even as I made my way to science class, I continued to read, and reread the book in case I missed anything.

"okay pal, thirty minutes are up, give it back," demanded Sans, holding his hand out for his book. By the time he asked for it back, I had read the book at least twenty times. What? I read fast.

"Sheesh… that book is thick…" I said, breathing deeply and handing the book back to the short skeleton. I had gained vast knowledge from that book, but even greater, I learned hints and clues to where Gaster hid in that universe. One particular line stood out among every other sentence.

" _I often go down to L666 for my research, Sans, if I ever leave, do not, I repeat, do not enter that room… It would not do for another to join me…_ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So you finished the chapter, yay! What did you think of this chapter? Leave a review... if you want, I don't really care. Before I go, this chapter was more of a filler than anything else. I had writer's block for several days and I had to redo this chapter multiple times. I think I'll try to amp up the next chapter, but, no guarantees. Also, this story arc is based off of** **purincipia's Scholatale, so, there's that. The next few chapters will probably focus more on random encounters that happen throughout the day while Liam looks for Gaster, so don't expect too much. Anyways, t** **hanks, and see you whenever I post the next chapter, ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10: Part 2 of Scholatale:Week

**Okay, here's the next chapter of the Scholatale Arc, which is, like I said, going to be significantly shorter than the Underfell Arc. Also, someone random, (if you read the review) asked why did Liam kill Mettaton, technically, Mettaton isn't dead because he's shown to lose his limbs and not die before, it's just that in the Underfell AU, his blueprints are significantly different, and I may have made it seem like he died, but he's not. Not really. (Not important for future chapters...) Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean there's no L666?" I stood in front of a very shocked Alphys. School had just ended and I wanted to ask the hyperintelligent lizard monster if she knew where it was.

"It's just that, there is no room L666, not to mention how spooky that room sounds…" Alphys bit her lower lip. "But there's never been an L666, and there probably never will…"

"Room L666? What's that?" Undyne popped out of nowhere, her bag slung over her shoulder. "Never heard of it personally, but it sounds _dangerous_."

"It's something I read in a book, but Alphys says it doesn't exist," I said. "How am I supposed to find a room that doesn't exist?"

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Asriel and Frisk ran up from behind and slowed, gasping for breath.

"Where were you guys?" asked Alphys. "I thought something bad had happened…"

"I bet they were making out on the roof or something," said Undyne casually. As if it were scripted, both Frisk and Asriel's faces turned a bright shade of red. Undyne laughed loudly and noogied the two classmates.

"Can we get back to L666? Please?" I asked, feeling irritated at my inability to find Gaster.

"L666? What's that?" asked Asriel, interested. I groaned.

"Just answer the question! Do you know where a room L666 is?!" I could've killed them all if I wanted to, but I was purposely holding back. They may be useless, but they could provide something when the time came.

"L666? Isn't that a shop in town?" asked Frisk, cocking her head to the side. "Remember, Azzy? We passed by it, but it looked like it was closed."

"Tell me where it is!" I yelled at Frisk, grabbing her.

"Woah, hey, chill out!" said Undyne, roughly pulling me off. "Why do you want to know so badly anyways?"

"he's looking for someone." Without any forewarning, Sans was standing right in front of us. "someone i gave up looking for a long time ago…" Sans glared at me with intense hatred before reverting to his normal expression.

"Really? Who?" Alphys leaned in close.

"it's not like that alphys," said Sans before her imagination ran off. "he's someone who disappeared a while back…"

"No… You can't be talking about… _him_?" Alphys stepped back and shivered. "I'm getting chills from just thinking about _him_."

"Uh, sorry to burst you guys' moment, but, us three have no idea what you're talking about," said Undyne, gesturing at herself, Asriel, and Frisk.

"You don't know?" asked Alphys. "About what happened to Gas-"

"it's nothing, okay? nothing important." Sans cut Alphys off and gave me one last look before walking away.

"Hmm, Sans isn't normally like that…" commented Asriel. "What did you do?"

"Like he said, it's not important, I just need to know where L666 is, just, please." I looked Frisk in the eye.

"If you really need to know…" Frisk sighed. "I can take you there…" The group fell silent.

"F-Frisk! Are you sure you want to go there?!" Alphys was now shaking in fear. "Places like that are closed for a reason!"

"It's no big deal," said Frisk, brushing Alphys' concerns aside. "I'm just worried what Liam's looking for…"

"When can we go?" I asked.

"Not today, that's for sure," said Asriel. "It's far too late to go into a store like that." Using my newfound knowledge from Sans' book and some of the older psychology books that Gaster had, I deduced that Asriel was feeling jealousy, another emotion I didn't understand. He was already annoyed that I stayed at Frisk's house since she was the only other human.

"That's fine with me," I said. "When can you take me, Frisk?"

"Um, well, exams are this week, and then I have piano lessons on Friday…" Frisk thought about it for a second. "I suppose I can only take you on Saturday…" Asriel let out an audible sigh of relief.

"That'll have to do for now," I said, making myself a mental note to remind

Frisk when the time came.

"Can we go now?" asked Undyne, sensing that the conversation was over now. And so, we began walking to our respective houses, which ask happened to be in the same neighborhood. Small world, eh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Tuesday**. Another completely fruitless and boring day. The only difference being Sans not talking to me at all and Papyrus was much more silent. Classes taught things that I had already learned and teachers some in dull, colorless, monotone voices. Nothing worth noting happened.

 **Wednesday**. The day of the exams, something I didn't bother studying for. Alphys had an anxiety attack and had to go to the nurse for a while. Undyne hadn't studied either, but she planned on guessing on most of the questions. Frisk, being the perfect student she was, studied diligently and was determined to get a good grade. Strangely enough, Papyrus wasn't present at all, and Sans didn't say anything about it. Asriel moaned at his desk.

"Don't worry, Asriel, it'll be fine!" said Frisk, trying to instill confidence into the poor goat monster.

"I didn't have _any_ time to study, and now I'll fail and then..." Asriel began sobbing hopelessly.

"Okay class, I'm handing out the answer sheet now," announced the teacher, walking around, passing out the perfectly printed sheets of paper. We each accepted the sheet, either out of excitement, terror, or just obligation.

"Now I'm handing out the exam, do **not** open it until everyone has one." The teacher came around again, passing out booklets containing the questions to the exam. I looked around the classroom and tried to use Sans book to my advantage. Frisk had her same determined look and looked anxious to start the test. Undyne seemed completely at ease with an expression that was relaxed, yet didn't seem to know what she was doing. She kept glancing over at Alphys, whose legs were shaking nervously. I knew that Alphys knew the answers to the test, yet she was still worried that she would fail. Sans, on the other hand, was... asleep at his desk and Mettaton was combing his hair with a brush and a tiny mirror. He was far too narcissistic to care about school.

"You may begin... Now!" Loud flipping of paper echoed through the classroom for a second, before fading away. I looked through the booklet and sighed. Honestly speaking, this test was far too easy. If I could dodge shrapnel from an explosion by judging each of their trajectories, when I was thirteen, then most other tests were going to be easy, especially the exam I was taking on _math_.

"I'm done!" I called out in a bored manner, not even 30 minutes since the exam had started. Heads turned and students gasped.

"Y-You're already done? But you have the entire class period!" protested the teacher. I simply raised an eyebrow and relaxed. Reluctantly, the teacher to my exam and began looking over it. I now had an entire hour to just think. Think about how I was going to fight Gaster, should I find him here. First things first, I reviewed my abilities in contrast to his. He had Gaster blasters, psychoanalysis, crazy fast speed, could only be hurt by specialized weapons, and near-omniscience. On the other hand, I had magic absorption, psychoanalysis, a transdimensional knife, Crosstail, and a machete. It was clear who was going to win.

"Um... I think I'm done..." said Alphys, raising a trembling hand. There was a soft murmuring from the class as they realized that two people had already finished within thirty minutes.

"..." The teacher grumbled under her breath and accepted Alphys' quiz. The class quieted down again and no noise was present except for the sound of scratching pencils. I resumed my thoughts. Gaster should be winning, except I had already killed him twice. Clearly, something was working for me. My thoughts drifted towards the reason why Gaster would use the SEU. Using the power of souls, it could shatter entire timelines. I couldn't understand how that would've benefited Gaster in any way.

"Okay class, time's up," called the teacher. "Hand in your answer sheet and the test booklet." A great deal of grumbling later, all the tests and answer sheets were turned in and the bell rang loudly.

"Oh god… I don't think I did any of it right," said Asriel, almost frozen with fear. "Especially not that part about the projectiles, that was terrible…"

"D-Don't lose faith, Asriel!" encouraged Alphys. "You just need to believe!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Undyne strode right up, laughing insanely. "That was probably the most BS I've ever put into one test!"

"Really, Undyne, you should at least try," scolded Frisk. "I won't let you, or any of my friends, fail because you didn't try."

"Ah, Frisk, you big pile of heartfelt mush, I could just about give you a hug, but I think I would crush all your bones…" Undyne gave Frisk a smirk but nodded. "But you're probably right, next time, I'll only use 80% BS!" Undyne ran off before Frisk could continue to scold her, prompting Alphys to run after her.

"I feel terrible, Frisk…" said Asriel with a pitiful look on his face. Frisk laughed lightly and gave Asriel a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you did fine." I watched with interest as the two began to converse about conversation topics. Together, we continued on through the next exam, English. Our English teacher passed out the answer sheets and another test booklet. Over and over until school was out. Two exams, one day, and a whole lot of free time. I kept mulling over Gaster's reasons the entire day, but I couldn't place it anywhere. I went home that day with a lot on my mind.

 **Thursday**. Another two exams today. Again, Papyrus wasn't there. This day started with P.E. however, instead of an "actual" class. We started off the class with a healthy game of dodgeball.

"FIRE!" The opposing team's captain screamed out, beginning the onslaught of balls. Originally, I had never been able to dodge many of the balls, due to the sheer amount. I can dodge shrapnel because it follows a specific pattern, but the mind is a very confusing thing that changes almost constantly, even while throwing a dodgeball. However, with the knowledge that Sans' book provided, just by looking at someone's face, I could tell where exactly were they going to throw.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Students were hit by balls left and right while I remained completely unharmed.

"Keep dodging!" yelled Asriel, encouraging his teammates, despite the fact that only him, Frisk, and me were the only ones left on our team.

"Great, now it's just us, against... 12 of them," I said, counting the members on the opposing team. They held all the balls.

"Here we go again," warned Frisk as the team captain hollered again, his team throwing a wall of balls towards us. Unsurprisingly, we remained completely intact.

"I'm starting to get bored," I announced, stepping aside just as a ball reached me. Asriel and Frisk were being massive pacifists, not even trying to pick up any of the balls. I decided to go full genocide and began to pick up balls. Using the opposing team's facial expressions, personality, and their dominant leg, I managed to hit each of them with one ball each, though some of them managed to catch the ball, eliminating me from the game. I walked over to the wall where everyone else was sitting, watching as Frisk and Asriel faced off against three others.

"Dude, where'd you learn to do that?" asked one of my classmates, a bunny monster by the name of Aureus.

"Can't tell you, it's a trade secret." P.E. ended without any side winning, with neither side being able to eliminate the others. The next class we had was science class, where our next exam resided. More test booklets and answer sheets were passed out and another timer was set.

"I'm done!" I said, waving my paper through the air after 30 minutes. The teacher, having heard of my speed, took my paper and I dozed off again. I was rudely awakened by Frisk after an hour had passed, signaling the end of class. I dragged myself into the next class, history. I hate history. It's boring. Another exam, more time spent asleep. Last class of the day, Human Knowledge. Self-explanatory.

 **Friday**. Last day of the week, exam free, as well as Papyrus free. Most of the classes were spent wasted, either unproductively, or asleep. Nothing of note happened except Frisk's piano lesson, which left the piano teacher extremely pleased with Frisk's progress.

 **Saturday** …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **There you have it, a random account of half of a week in school, as well as random powering up of the main character... for no _real_ reason, of course... heh heh... whatever. Man, I really suck at this whole realistic fiction genre... I gotta practice or something... Anyways, the next chapter is going to have more action (I hope) than this one, but you'll have to see whenever I post that chapter, ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11: Part 3 of Scholatale:L666

**Here's the 11th chapter! Woot! Also, just realized that my long lines of X's were considerably shorter when pasted into a story document, so, I'll probably have to fix the other chapters... Another thing, if you've read up on other AUs, then you should recognize some people I've stuck in here, I'll list them either down below, or in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _No… this can't be…_ " A lone skeleton stood in front of a complex piece of machinery. A bright screen displayed something similar to a heart monitor. Each one meant something different, but the skeleton only focused on one of them.

" _How could he…_ " The skeleton groaned and reviewed his notes. A gray monochromatic child stood next to the skeleton with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" asked the child. "What did you find?"

" _The experiment… it… went wrong…_ " The skeleton frantically tapped buttons on the machinery.

"Which one? The first, or the last?"

" _Both, the first may yet produce some data, but the second… that one… that one can only cause chaos and destruction… You may have to interfere…_ "

"Interfere? Is it really that severe?"

" _Maybe more so… you may have to call the entire squad…_ "

"What is the problem, you still haven't told me…"

"He's _back… and he… well… he's different now… you have to find the anomaly, that is the only way._ "

"I _will_ try, but you know as well as I do that I _do_ have priorities, and neither of your concerns rank high enough for me to actively search them out, but I will keep them in mind." The child vanished into gray static.

" _Please… please let them be okay..._ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile...**

"huh? what's this?" Sans woke up on Saturday morning, only to hear the doorbell ring. Sleepily, he had gotten up and waddled to the door, finding a simple envelope. He picked it up and opened it.

"...gone forever… picture…" Sans' eyes grew wide and his breathing quickened. "no... this is obviously a lie… no… i have to go warn them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It _looks_ closed…"

"Who cares! We just need to go in, right? And if it's closed, then we're not trespassing, right?"

"B-But what if there're traps?"

"Just hurry up!"

"F-Frisk? I don't want to do this anymore… It feels wrong…"

"Come on!" I was frustrated. Frisk, Asriel, Undyne, and Alphys stood with me outside a derelict old store with a single small sign, _L666_. Frisk had thought it was a good idea to bring all her friends along to a potential suicide mission.

"Hey! We need to discuss all of the potential risks!" argued Asriel. "Like Alphys said, there could be traps, or other dangerous things…"

"Traps? In a closed shop? Are you insane? Just go inside!" I was desperate to go inside and see what Gaster had hidden inside.

"Liam! Don't be so unreasonable, we need to take everyone's thoughts into account," said Frisk, annoyed at my brash behavior. "Everyone's concerns will be weighed equally and then, a proper decision will be-" I had had enough of Frisk's attitude and kicked down the door.

"I don't care what any of you say, I'm going in." I stepped into the building and examined the interior. There were cobwebs everywhere and dust coated the surface of everything. The air was still. Alphys sneezed, blowing up a thick cloud of dust.

"Could you not?" I continued deeper into the store, Frisk and get friends talking behind. Geometric shapes covered the walls, squares, circles, and a whole lot of triangles.

"What do you think this shop used to be?" I asked, disrupting the silence.

"I don't know... Maybe a strange curiosity shop or an old toy store," said Alphys. We looked around, and found nothing but dust.

"Pfft, see? I told you there wasn't anything here," said Undyne, leaning against the wall. A loud click, and a section of the wall clicked open in response. How cliché.

"Really?" I pried the section of the wall open and peered down a long staircase. "Well, I'm going down here, anyone else?" Without waiting for a response, I began the descent. The air became chilly and dry, every breath coming out in a fog.

"Undyne? I'm scared..." Alphys clung to the arm of the fish warrior.

"Ha! This is nothin-" a cloud of bats flew by at incredible speeds. _How more cliché can this get?_ I asked myself.

"Okay... Frisk? I think now is a good time to turn back..." Asriel tugged on Frisk's sleeve, trying to persuade her to turn around.

"We're already down here, there's no sense in turning back," she said. We went deeper and deeper, wondering how on earth was it still possible to see. Light seemed to shine from nowhere, illuminating everything in a dull grey color.

"Guys... We've reached the bottom," I announced, landing on the final step.

"Okay, that's it, we're turning back!" declared Asriel, turning back up the stairs.

"Don't be a wimp!" Undyne grabbed Asriel with her free hand. I took a moment to survey the room down here. A lone desk and chair lay on the floor, somewhat shattered. A large metal machine built in a circle rested at the far end. The circle was split into ten equal parts, each one with a different symbol. A small red light blinked on a console next to the machine.

"Is that light supposed to blinking?" I asked, stepping into the room.

"How are we supposed to know!?" retorted Asriel. His yells echoed loudly, bouncing back and forth before fading away.

" _...know? I'll tell you how you know… YOU DON'T._ " A single voice pierced the air in a deadly whisper. A floating, translucent version of Gaster faded into view, landing on the floor without a sound. " _I congratulate you, Subject Zero, on being able to find me… however, it did take you five weeks…_ "

"Well, I'm here now, let's get this over with." I took out my machete from my bag where it had resided for the past month.

"Who are you?" asked Frisk. Gaster noticed the others for the first time.

" _How nice… you brought your friends… how… quaint…_ " Gaster spread his arms apart and the floor began to shake. " _Since there are more… victims, I suppose I will have to even the odds, correct?_ "

"What!?" The monsters began to panic except Undyne, who summoned her spears.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" yelled Undyne excitedly.

"Guys, stay out of this if you don't want to get hurt," I advised, also taking out the transdimensional knife.

"No way am I missing out on this!" Undyne summoned another spear and twirled them in her hands.

"Guys, stay behind me," said Asriel heroically, creating two fireballs in his hands. I worried that they were going to get in my way, especially Frisk, who wanted to "save" everyone, even mass-murderers. Neither Asriel nor Undyne understood that they couldn't hurt. Gaster laughed and raised his arms straight into the air. The lights flashed on, and revealed an army of robots surrounding us.

"Mettaton?" asked Alphys, her voice trembling like herself. Each of the robots were almost identical to Mettaton, minus the extravagant boots and hair.

" _Where did you think Alphys got the original plans for that robot?_ " asked Gaster. " _Of course, I never got around to designing the actual mechanics of the robot, so congratulations to Alphys for doing that…_ "

"How did he… You know what?! Who cares!? Let's just kill them all!" Undyne sprung into battle, swinging her spear into the faces of the Mettaton clones. Faster than I could see, the clone's arm flashed upwards, and plucked the spear from Undyne's hands. Another quick movement, and Undyne flew backwards into me.

" _Did you think they were going to be_ that _easy?_ " Gaster cackled and flew upwards where he could watch the battle unfold. I wasn't going to let him, and sprung up after him, only to get knocked straight back down by a clone.

"How the heck did you build these things?!" asked Undyne, fighting off a clone.

"Just keep them away!" shouted Frisk, dodging the sweeping arm of a clone as Asriel launched fireballs at them.

" _It's impossible for you to defeat them all! Not even_ he _could!_ " Gaster laughed in a sinister manner as we fought against the clones. The robots had no expression, only an inexplicable urge to kill. The sides of their arms were lined with a sharp blade, emitting a whistling noise every time it was swung.

"T-They're not g-getting hurt at all!" squeaked Alphys, narrowly avoiding a death-inducing attack from a clone.

"My. Freaking. GOD! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Undyne's rage was through the roof, yet even she wasn't making any progress against the clones. Though there were only 20 of them, none of them were getting hurt by any weapon, not even the transdimensional knife.

" _Subject Zero,_ that _weapon only works on_ living _things, soulless robots do_ not _count,_ " explained Gaster mockingly. " _They were originally designed to be_ your _sparring partner, but you, unfortunately, left before I could test them… No matter, you're here now, and that is all that matters…_ "

"He is so irritating!" I forced out, blocking a kick. Each of the clones moved as one unit, each one instantaneously communicating its next move to the others to coordinate perfect attacks. Luckily for us, every attack on them caused all of them to back off simultaneously.

"Just hit them!" I ordered, taking a whack at the head of a clone.

"That only stalls them! We're going to get tired eventually!" I could see beads of sweat dotting Undyne's forehead, showing how tired she was. We were losing, and we knew it. The circle of clones got closer and closer, until we were all back to back with each other. Asriel flung fireball after fireball, making the clones jump back slightly before continuing forward. Undyne spun, and kicked, and punched as many clones as she could. Me, I simply swung my machete and knife in every direction I could.

"No… I can't go down like this!" Undyne was losing her energy and so was everyone else who was busy dodging and kicking.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like you FAILED, Subject Zero!_ " Gaster mocked us from above, almost maniacally.

"Guys?" Asriel spoke up for the first time in a while. "I-I don't think we can make it…"

" _You've finally realized-_ " Gaster stopped short and screamed out in pain. I looked up and saw a massive blue laser, engulfing the skeleton.

"i… i came as fast as i could…" Standing at the doorway, was Sans, his left eye ablaze and anger written all over his face.

" _Sans… how nice of you to join us…_ " Gaster's HP had fallen, even though he had been hit by a Gaster Blaster. I guess Gaster Blasters were designed as ultimate weapons. The clones turned towards Sans in unison.

"you're going to have a _bad_ time…" Sans began a barrage of Gaster Blasters, incinerating the ground.

" _KILL HIM!_ " yelled Gaster needlessly. The clones surged towards the chubby skeleton, only to get blasted to ashes. It was ironic how I could withstand a blaster, but not win against a clone.

"whatcha gonna do now, huh, g?" asked Sans, his grin growing larger.

" _I will make you SUFFER!_ " It was now a battle of skeletons, both of them firing their massive lasers at each other and teleporting left, right, and center. Bones were flung, and the walls were being dotted with burns and pieces of said bones.

"Sans, how did you find us?" asked Frisk suddenly. Both Gaster and Sans stopped fighting, both breathing hard and sweating beads of magical sweat.

"well... huff huff… i got a letter… huff huff… telling me about… huff huff… a transdimensional being causing havoc…" Sans finally caught his breath and began to talk normally. "and he took papyrus…"

"Papyrus? Who's Papyrus?" Alphys seemed utterly confused by the name despite having gone to school with the tall skeleton for most of her life.

"Never heard of him, is he important?" asked Undyne. Sans gritted his teeth.

"i wouldn't have noticed either, because _someone_ erased pap from the entire _timeline_." Sans prepared for the next stage of his battle.

" _Erased? Papyrus? What makes you think_ I _did that?_ " asked Gaster, almost as confused as me. Gaster was immensely powerful, but definitely not strong enough to erase someone from the entire timeline, I only did that with the help of a lot of magic. Suddenly, faster than I could comprehend, thin blue strings descended from the sky and flew straight into Gaster and Sans.

"No… th-th-that was me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So, like I said above, I will now credit the various characters and their creators.**

 **The monochromatic child belongs to dokudoki**

 **That other skeleton guy at the machine... is... well, I'm not really sure, just one of the Sans' I guess...**

 **That guy at the very end of the story belongs to Loverofpiggies, (Thank you for the very amazing character...)**

 **Now, for those who have read up on the AU's of Undertale, you'll recognize who these characters are. For those who haven't, you may or may not want to search them up. If anyone is offended that I used these characters, please realize that I didn't "publish" this story for fame, or money, but for my sheer enjoyment. So, there's that. Another thing, I wonder how many of you recognize the machine in the basement... more on that, probably at the end of the entire book really. Anyways, see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12: Part 1 of Storyshift:Papyrus

**Here it is, Chapter 12! So, first things first, I am pleased to know that at least one person recognized one of the mystery characters from the previous chapter. It's Error, in case you didn't know or read the comments or search him up on Google. Not much else to say about this chapter in the beginning, so, I hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"how did you get here?" asked Sans, struggling to free himself of the strange blue strings. I followed the blue strings with my eyes before arriving at a hooded person standing in a darkened corner next to the console. Ten blue strings extended from each of their fingers.

"That's un-un-unimportant… However, you, my friend, are…" The stranger faced me. "I w-will only w-w-warn you once… Stay out of my way…"

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "Why should I stay out of your way?"

"Huh, you're a-a-a funny person, aren't you?" asked the stranger. "No matter… I won't l-l-let you… But first…" The stranger clenched one of his fists. A loud sound could be heard, only describable as the breaking apart of a soul.

"No!" Frisk screamed out as Sans' soul was ripped out of his body and shattered into pieces. Sans himself dissolved into nothing more than a pile of dust, something I was all too accustomed to.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." The stranger's laughed repeated over and over like a broken recorder. "That expression was priceless…"

"How could you!?" screamed Frisk, tears streaking down her face.

" _You… what are you?_ " Gaster managed to face the stranger. The stranger laughed in his strange fashion again.

"Gaster! H-h-how nice to see you here!" He said, almost joyfully. "I would ask you to Grillby's, but it looks like you're a bit… **tied** up at the moment!" The stranger chuckled to himself.

" _You know me?_ " asked Gaster, shocked.

"I know e-e-everyo-o-one! But enough of this, you, a-a-a-a-are a glitch in the system, and **must be eradicated**." The stranger clenched his fist again and the remains of Gaster's soul were ripped out, and blown apart. Not even dust was left.

"How did you kill him?" I asked, looking at the stranger for answers. Not even I would be able to hurt Gaster without the help of the transdimensional blade.

"Whoops… l-looks like my Q&A session is at a close…" announced the stranger. "H-h-hope you have a nice trip…" He slammed his hand on the console and the bright, flashing red light stopped flashing. Instead, it glowed brighter and brighter.

"What did he do!?" asked Undyne, having recovered enough of her energy to stand back up and summon a spear again.

"Oh, nothing m-much, just a-a-activated a portal, that's all…" answered the stranger. The circular machine burst into life, creating a milky white circle in the center. The air began to rush into the circle, dragging everything along with it.

"We're being sucked in!" yelled Asriel, unhelpful, however true it was.

"I'll s-s-see you soon... " The stranger put his hands out, and _ripped_ a hole in the air. Waving goodbye, he stepped through the hole, and it closed behind him. The tiles of the floor were ripped up and sucked into the portal. I would've used Crosstail to keep me steady, but I was already tumbling into the portal, along with Undyne, Frisk, Alphys, and Asriel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL LEAD YOU THROUGH THE RUINS!" I heard the sounds of Papyrus, echoing. I was laying on my back on a very soft bed of golden flowers… again. I sat up quickly and saw a quickly shrinking circle of white. I knew it was useless to try and reach it, so I simply watched it disappear. My machete and knife lay nearby, where I picked them up and placed them back in my bag. I stood up calmly.

"Okay… let's see where the heck I am…" I turned in a circle, noticing the still bodies of Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, and Asriel.

"Ow… that really hurt…" Undyne was the first to wake, grimacing as she got up. "What the heck happened?"

"Mmmm…" Alphys groaned, and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed herself into a sitting position. "Eh? Where are we?"

"Huh? What? Pie?" Asriel woke with a start and bolted to his feet, sniffing, before plopping back on the floor dejectedly. "Darn it… I thought I smelled pie…"

"Is everyone alright?" Frisk sat up, already asking her friends. While the monsters seemed to be inexplicably hurt, Frisk only had a few cuts and I was unharmed.

"NO, HUMAN! THAT IS NOT THE RIGHT BUTTON!" The voice of Papyrus floated towards us. He was yelling at a human, obviously, but I didn't know who.

"Does anyone know where the heck we are?" asked Undyne, standing up. She immediately collapsed to her knees. "What the heck?"

"Undyne!" Frisk rushed over to the fish-monster's side. "No…"

"Huh, what?" I looked at each of the monsters carefully. They seemed to be fading away.

"Frisk, what's going on?" asked Undyne.

"I don't want to die!" yelled Asriel hopelessly.

"We must've gone through a temporal shift, directly altering the quantum mechanics of our individual atoms, causing them to unalign and form new bonds, thus causing our bodies, mostly made of magic, to disassemble!" cried out Alphys. I'm pretty sure that I was the only one who understood it all.

"What does that mean!?" screamed Asriel, watching his body disappear before his very eyes. I had to remind myself that these monsters were the ones that lived in a very peaceful universe without the threat of imminent death.

"J-Just calm down! I'm sure we'll find a…" Alphys completely vanished, prompting Asriel to scream in an extremely high-pitched voice, not unlike a girl. Before long, he also vanished.

"Ugh… I… won't… give… up…" groaned Undyne, her body phasing in and out of existence.

"Come on, Undyne, you can do it!" encouraged Frisk, a worried look on her face.

"I-I don't know… if I can… do it…" Undyne made a low guttural sound in the back of her throat and collapsed onto the floor. I watched emotionlessly as Undyne began to melt.

"Undyne! What's happening?!" Frisk quickly withdrew her hand as she felt the stickiness that was Undyne.

"She has too much determination, she won't make it." I said very slowly.

"No! I won't give up on my friends!" Frisk continued whispering words of encouragement to Undyne, but she too, faded away.

"Noooooo!" Frisk began sobbing. I groaned and looked at the crying girl.

"My God... There's absolutely no point in staying here, we have to find out what's our situation, and come up with a plan to get out!" I yelled at Frisk. She only cried harder. There were three things I wanted to do at that moment. One, kill Gaster's fragments. Two, find out who the heck was that string person. Three, beat the living daylights out of Frisk.

"Undyne... Alphys... Asriel... I'm sorry..." Frisk sniffled and rocked back and forth, hugging their knees close.

"Let's go!" I felt like I was going to have to drag Frisk to get her to move.

"EH? YOU HEARD SOMETHING, YOU SAY? WELL, FEAR NOT LITTLE HUMAN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PROTECT YOU!" I heard Papyrus say. Footsteps echoed towards us and the head of a skeleton popped into the room.

"Hello mate, long time no see," I said, waving a hand in greeting.

"ANOTHER HUMAN? WOWIE! WHO KNEW THERE WERE SO MANY!" Papyrus stepped into the room fully, and gave me a surprise. Instead of the normal white, bulbous armor, he wore the traditional rune-inscribed robes of the guardian of the ruins.

"Papyrus?" Frisk turned around and faced the skeleton.

"A THIRD HUMAN!? I AM KNOCKED UTTERLY SPEECHLESS!"

"Papyrus!" Frisk flung herself at the skeleton, crying harder than before. "I thought you were gone forever, ever since you stopped going to school and Sans said you were erased from the timeline and how Alphys and Undyne and Asriel didn't remember you, but I remembered and now their gone and I don't know what to do!"

"UM... I DON'T RECALL THAT WE'VE EVER MET, HUMAN, BUT I DO FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS..." Papyrus comforted Frisk by patting her gently.

"This must be another universe," I concluded. "But how?"

"Another universe? What? How!?" Frisk pulled away from Papyrus and stared at me.

"That's literally what I just asked!" I nearly yelled at the naïve girl. Instead, I told her a load of junk.

"Basically, we fell into a portal, that was probably linked to this universe, and, by process of wormhole, we ended up here." I gave Frisk a moment to understand what I had said.

"That... makes sense... I guess..." Frisk nodded twice. "That makes a lot of sense, now that I think about it, we just have to find our way out of here." I had thought that she was naive, but now, I knew that she was just far too trusting.

"YOU ARE FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE?" I had forgotten that Papyrus was listening to us. "NOT TO WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU GET BACK! I HAPPEN TO KNOW SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HIS WAY AROUND SPACE AND TIME!"

"Really? That means we're not trapped down here!" Frisk ran right up to Papyrus and have him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you _so_ much, Papyrus!"

"OH! WELL... UM... I AM, AFTER ALL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FOLLOW ME!" Papyrus heel turned and marched away. Frisk skipped after him, humming a small tune. I just walked.

"AH, I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE, HUMAN, FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG," said Papyrus while we entered the room where Flowey normally resided. Standing where the flower once was, was the child Frisk.

"Oh my god..." Older Frisk would've fainted had I not been there.

"HMM? WHAT'S WRONG HUMAN?" asked Papyrus. "IS THERE SOMETHING ABOUT THE HUMAN CHILD THAT CONCERNS YOU, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THEY ARE 100% SAFE."

"Liam... That's me... From, like, eight years ago..." Frisk was hyperventilating.

"Yeah, I know."

"How did _you_ know!?"

"..."

"HUMANS? THE HUMAN CHILD WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU SPEAK OF," said Papyrus.

"How am I supposed to explain to an alternate version of myself that I'm their older version from a different universe?!" hissed Frisk. I shrugged, leaving her to fend for herself.

"Um, well, you are, we're, um, from really far away, and you wouldn't understand, even if we did explain," said Frisk in her sweetest voice. The younger Frisk asked if we thought they were that naïve.

"Smart kid," I commented, earning a glare from both Frisk's. I decided to call them Older Frisk and Younger Frisk.

"Fine, we're from a different dimension, okay?" said Older Frisk. "And we're trying to find our way out." Younger Frisk nodded twice and tugged on Papyrus' sleeve.

"FOLLOW ME!" Papyrus led the way to his house in the ruins. "I USED TO LIVE HER WITH MY BROTHER, BUT... IT ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW, WHAT IS IMPORTANT, IS THAT I NEED TO MAKE SPAGHETTI FIT EVERYONE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus walked into the kitchen to start his spaghetti.

"Come on, we're getting out of here," I said, walking down the stairs of the house.

"But Papyrus is making spaghetti!" argued Older Frisk. Younger Frisk agreed.

"That's exactly why we should go now!" I reminded myself again that they didn't know what was at stake here. A machine that could destroy timelines, and a stranger that could crush souls.

"HUMANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE OUTDONE MYSELF, AND MADE A CULINARY MASTERPIECE!" Papyrus presented a massive bowl of spaghetti.

"Thank you Papyrus!" The Frisk's dug in and ate the spaghetti like it was the first time they had eaten in days. I art slowly and methodically, not caring how it tasted, as long as it removed my hunger.

"Hey, y'all, I'm going to go explore, so, enjoy the spaghetti," I said, standing up and making my way to the stairs.

"OH, HUMAN, THERE IS NOTHING DOWN THERE, JUST A DRAFTY BASEMENT!" called out Papyrus. "IT WOULD NOT BE GOOD IF YOU CAUGHT A COLD." Even in this timeline, the guardian of the ruins wouldn't let us go without a fight. I withdrew my machete and faced Papyrus.

"EH, HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT VERY, VERY SHARP WEAPON?" asked Papyrus as I neared him.

"Weapon? I prefer to call this, a tool of persuasion..."

"Liam? Please put down the machete..." Older Frisk was using her serious voice, but one look at her face told me she was afraid of what I might do.

"As soon as Papyrus let's us out of here with no trouble," I said. "I would like to not have to resort to violence, but I will if I have to..."

"H-HUMAN! THERE IS NO REASON TO TAKE OUT YOUR WEAPON!" Papyrus was trying to pacify me, not knowing that I was utterly calm.

"Just don't try to stop me, 'kay?" I asked. "I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." I didn't wait for a response and just went down the stairs. I was tired of following the rules when neither Gaster nor the stranger were.

"HUMAN, PLEASE! IT ISN'T SAFE OUT THERE!" I heard Papyrus call down to me. Loud stomping followed me, Papyrus, running after me.

"I told you to leave me alone!" I exclaimed, swinging my machete close enough to slow the skeleton down.

"OUT THERE, ISN'T SAFE LIKE HERE! YOU COULD GET HURT!" Papyrus tried to convince me that it wasn't safe out there. How pathetic.

"You know what? I. Don't. Care. Now go away!" I swung my machete again, nicking the skeleton. 100 damage was inflicted, not a lot, but it was enough to show that I was serious.

"HUMAN…"

"Liam! You can't just…" Older Frisk skidded to a stop, only seeing me facing Papyrus, a machete in hand, and Papyrus' HP bar not full. "Oh god… how could you!?" I groaned out loud and decided to do what I had done to the evil version of Toriel. (Underfell version).

"I'm sorry." I swung my machete at Papyrus. A massive red number flashed upwards, stunning Papyrus, Older Frisk, and Younger Frisk, who had gotten in while I was groaning.

"H-HUMAN…" Papyrus twitched violently. "H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HUMAN… I-I WAS G-G-GOING TO… ERROR ERROR ERROR!" And the world, changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So how's that for a cliffhanger? Huh? HUH?! (Probably the same as the others anyways...) Anywho, I did Storyshift, just for you, you random guest reviewer whose name I have no idea what is. (Actually, I did Storyshift because it had interesting concept...) Storyshift belongs to... um... I actually don't know who it belongs to, so, could someone just discreetly tell me who it is? Please? I don't want to go around stealing things that belong to other people without at least giving them credit.**

 **That's all for this chapter's edition of Random Author Notes at the Bottom of the Page! See you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13: Part 2 of Storyshift:Asriel

**Hello fellow readers, welcome to the 13th chapter of this completely random story with almost no plot line! (I'm kidding, it does have a plot... I hope?) Unfortunately, this chapter is about 200 - 400 words shorter than the average chapter that I post, but that's not much of an issue, right? Right...? Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"... Um... That was certainly... strange..." The Frisks and I stood outside the small town of Snowdin with Papyrus nowhere in sight. Only a small pile of dust lay before us. Or maybe it was just discolored snow.

"What happened?" Older Frisk blinked several times in confusion. Younger Frisk asked Older Frisk's question as well.

"Oh my god! Chara! Chara! I found a human!" A small goat monster bounced up and down in the middle of the town, pointing at us excitedly.

"Huh? Really?" A human wearing a green hoodie sat off to the side and followed the goat monster's pointing finger.

"Is that... Asriel?" Older Frisk narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Thirty seconds later, she gasped and squealed in glee. "Asriel! It is you!"

"That's right! It is I, the amazing Asriel! Absolute God of Hyperdeath! Bow done to my almighty power!" Asriel raised his arms in the air, creating tiny stars that popped over his head like tiny fireworks.

"I'm just Chara, nice to meet you all," introduced the human.

"I'm Frisk!" said both Frisks in unison. They gave each other a look for ten entire seconds. A long uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"I'm Liam, nice to meet y'all," I said breaking the long awkward silence.

"Welcome to Snowdin!" said Asriel waving his arms about. "Home of the incomparable Asriel!"

"It's pretty small, but we still welcome you," said Chara. "We've seen a lot of people come and go, but never people like you."

"Yeah! And I'm going to capture you!" declared Asriel. "I'll be waiting for you at the entrance to waterfall!"

"..." The Frisks clearly had never seen this kind of hostility before.

"Cool, mate, I'll see you then!" I yelled back. The Frisks looked at me. I shrugged.

"While you're here, why not explore?" offered Chara. "There's plenty of shops and inns around here, just don't keep Asriel waiting for too long..." Chara walked away, their hands in their pockets.

"Um... I guess we should do what Chara said?" said Older Frisk. I shrugged, fine with anything. Younger Frisk suggested we go to a store first, because they were feeling hungry again, and snacks were always a good thing to carry around.

"Why not?" We made our way to a shop and opened the door. A blast of frozen air nearly shattered my eardrums. There was nothing beyond the door to the shop, just an empty black void.

"Wasn't expecting this," I remarked, throwing some snow inside. The white snow fluttered down and kept flirting down, only getting smaller, but not dimmer. Older Frisk stared into the void in horror. Younger Frisk remained emotionless, their empty hands by their sides.

"What is this?" whispered Older Frisk. "Why is it here?"

"Do I look like I know?" I asked back. I shut the door before any of us accidentally fell in.

"Let's look somewhere else," suggested Older Frisk. We agreed and moved on to a small inn. I opened the door and looked into a nicely lit room. At least, for a second I did. Before I knew it, the entire room vanished, leaving an empty darkness.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. Even though I had practically committed genocide against all the monsters, I knew that sleeping and eating restored my energy. Now, both the shop and inn were gone. I slammed the door shut and my mind started calculating different reasons and possible ways to fix the void-filled rooms. Among the plausible reasons, that stranger and Gaster were at the forefront. For ways to fix it... I only knew one space bending monster. Sans. I knew he could bend space due to his teleporting ability. I was quite deep in thought that I didn't hear Older Frisk asking me something. I shook myself out of my stupor as Older Frisk tapped me on my shoulder.

"Liam? Liam? What was that? How did it get here?" asked Older Frisk. "Or rather, how did that room just disappear?" I could only shrug.

"Are you guys done yet?" Chara crawled out of an igloo and looked at us with somewhat impatient eyes.

"Yeah, I guess..." answered Older Frisk.

"Then get going, I'll see you later..." Chara returned underground. I began the short trek to the end of Snowdin where Asriel awaited. I took a moment to examine the Frisks. Older Frisk seemed worried and excited all at the same time. Younger Frisk... She, or he, had a completely neutral expression that betrayed nothing. I hadn't noticed it before, but they held a flaking toy knife in their hands tightly.

"Aha! You dare come before me, the Absolute God of Hyperdeath!" The tiny goat child placed his hands(?) on his hips triumphantly.

"Yeah, hey man, I have a proposal for you, if you leave us alone, then, I'll leave you alone, 'kay?" I asked.

"Ha! As if that could sway me!" Asriel raised his hand, creating a large star.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Asriel threw the star at us, exploding into multiple tiny stars as it hit the ground.

"Don't get hit!" I told the Frisks, mostly to the older one, as the younger seemed to be doing fine. A song played in the background, something like a theme song.

"Ha! Take this!" Asriel switched from his star attack and throwing fireballs that exploded in fiery sparks randomly in the air. Thus far, only Older Frisk had gotten hurt, but even then she wasn't suffering from too much damage. None of us had been given the chance to attack yet, and it was going to stay that way.

"Huff... You guys are pretty tough..." Asriel was breathing heavily and gasped for breath.

"Liam? How long have you been doing this?" asked Older Frisk. "You're not tired at all!" She seemed surprised even though I had done the same thing during dodgeball. This fight with Asriel the same, but there was only one person instead twelve. Younger Frisk did a Check on Asriel. You could tell because her eyes lit up as she checked.

"Time for my next attack!" Asriel began another attack, alternating between his stars and fireballs. I thought we were doing fine. That was until Younger Frisk was grazed by a spinning star. It wasn't something that I would actively search for, but Younger Frisk's HP was far more than 20. No, it was a whopping 48 HP with a LOVE of 8. The only way to get that high... was to kill everything in the ruins and Snowdin.

"When did you have the time to kill everything in Snowdin!?" I asked Younger Frisk. They frowned and said that they had left when I had zoned out.

"It's true, you were out of it for about thirty minutes..." confirmed Older Frisk.

"Huh? H-human... Where did you get that much LOVE?" asked Asriel, also noticing Younger Frisk's HP. Younger Frisk looked down, and lunged at Asriel, their knife arcing downwards towards the innocent monster. I shot Crosstail out towards their knife, and the strings connected with the blade. With a swift tug, Younger Frisk's knife, was my knife. They blurred in and out of vision, flickering between a regular child, and a pink ghost. They stopped their attack on Asriel and targeted me.

"Come and get me!" I taunted, leaving myself wide open. Chara suddenly appeared right next to me, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Mettaton..." I raised my eyebrows. Mettaton, the super popular robot, obsessed with said popularity, was now some sort of demon, if what Chara's actions and voice were telling me anything. Alternate universes did this kind of thing.

"Frisk! Take Asriel and get out of here, now!" I ordered Frisk, pointing towards Waterfall. In case Mettaton _was_ a demon, I didn't need Frisk getting hurt. She nodded quickly, grabbed Asriel's hand(?) and bolted. The genocidal child in front of me watched Frisk and Asriel leave. The child said that they could always kill them later.

"So, are you going to kill them, or something else?" I asked Chara.

"They're a threat to the entire Underground, they must be eliminated." I smiled, almost cruelly. If an inhabitant was going to kill another inhabitant, that means I also could kill.

"Can I help?"

"Be my guest." Out came the machete and knife, ready for combat. Mettaton, possessing the child, attacked. Their first attack were long, sweeping legs. The child had a smile on their face even as they tried to kill us. It was an easy job of jumping away from the legs, but their look disturbed me. It told me that they had enjoyed killing all those monsters, that they _wanted_ to kill. The kid that was at most, 8 years old.

"Are you sure we have to kill them?" I asked Chara. I wasn't sure what the affects of killing a child were on someone's conscious and I didn't know if Chara was serious in wanting to kill the possessed child.

"Yes." Chara's answer was short and simple. Simplicity is always nice.

"Okay then, here goes nothing." I knew the stats of a LOVE 8 person from personal experience and a simple CHECK. 48 HP, 24 ATK, and 11 DEF. Defense meant nothing if I could inflict almost infinite damage. Attack was nothing if I couldn't be touched. I rushed at the possessed child, swinging with all my strength to deliver a killing blow. The kid was faster than I anticipated and they jumped clear of my attack.

"You'll have to be faster than that in order to kill them," said Chara, taking out a kitchen knife. It glowed red.

"How about this, you take the left, I'll take the right, 'kay?" I suggested. Chara nodded once and prepared to attack.

" _You can't stop me on my road to stardom!_ " shouted Mettaton, attacking once more. A very beautiful sequence of martial arts came flying towards us. It came from all directions, flashing nearby from time to time. They really liked using their legs.

"Now it's our turn!" Chara and I executed our plan, me streaking towards the child's right and Chara just appearing next to the child's left. Our weapons flashed in the light. Red numbers floated upwards. Chara's knife, buried in their back. Frisk had decided that Chara was much weaker than I. They had 1 HP left.

"Kill them!" commanded Chara. I thrust my machete at the possessed child. They flashed me a creepy smile. It would only take one more second before I pierced their torso, and then, a large cloud of dust blew upward.

"What the-" Chara yelped out as the dust settled almost immediately. The point of the machete was only millimeters from Chara's chest. The possessed Frisk was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd they go?" asked Chara. A lone trail of a fast-paced human revealed the truth. Footprints fled all the way into Waterfall.

"This just got a lot harder..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I have to say that this wasn't the best chapter that I wrote, I had to restart several times because those were worse than this, plus school and all, but I guess school's something lots of us has to cope with so, yeah... That's about it for now, see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14: Part 3 of Storyshift:Toriel

**Chapter 14! Hello and welcome. This chapter is more action oriented, again... (Am I bad at other genres? Or something else? Sheesh...) So, I temporarily forget the full extent of Liam's abilities for most of the making of this story, so it may or may not seem abrupt. It's up to you honestly. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was walking into the area known as Waterfall once more. Everything was the same, rocks were falling, the blue flowers were whispering again. I was following the muddy footprints of a genocidal, possessed eight year-old kid.

"Why...?" I stood over a small pile of dust, all that remained of a monster when it died. "What could make someone kill like this...?"

"Help me! Please don't hurt me! Go away!" All these voices sounded out from the blue flowers, which I decided to call echo flowers.

"Just remember the fame! The glory! Everything you ever wanted!" I froze as I passed an echo flower. I put my ear to the flower.

"Never forget the popularity when you return to the surface, telling all the world what you've done!" I recognized Mettaton's voice. The flower restarted from the beginning again. I sighed and resumed following the trail. It wasn't long before I heard something again.

"H-help me..." The voice of a monster floated to my ears. I ignored it.

"Please... Help me..." I kept walking.

"..." The sound of a monster dissolving into dust. A lone echo flower kept spouting the death sequence of a monster, over and over again. I smashed the flower out of existence.

"This is weird..." The footprints had just stopped after what seemed like a scuffle. "Where'd they go?" Fiery craters littered the area.

"Halt human!" I looked up and an armored warrior hit the ground with a resounding _thud_.

"Huh? Toriel?" I was confused, but it made sense in a strange way. All the monsters' roles had been shifted around, and now, Toriel stood in front of me, yep fireballs in her hands.

"I won't let you continue on your murderous rampage!" She proclaimed. "I didn't want to do this, but you forced my hand!"

"Do I look like your murderer?" I asked tiredly. Toriel hesitated for a second.

"How do I know I can trust you...?" she asked. "How do I know you weren't the one who mercilessly killed Woshua and Aaron?"

"Hmm... I actually have no idea..." I tapped my chin.

"Then there's every reason that you _are_ the killer." Toriel threw both fireballs at me. I was far too lazy to move out of the way. The flames stung just a tiny bit, and I absorbed the rest.

"Aw man, my short's are ruined." My clothes had to newly made holes in them. Luckily, my jacket was alright and I was out of Snowdin.

"How is that possible? I hit you with my strongest attack!" Toriel's mind had just been blown.

"Look pal, I'm looking for three things, an insane scientist who has the power to obliterate timelines, some stranger who can shatter souls on demand, and a genocidal kid who's being possessed by a popularity-seeking demon." I let my words sink in for a bit.

"So, you _aren't_ the one who killed all of them?"

"Nope, not me," I said confidently while also thinking, _at least, not in this timeline_. Toriel was silent.

"... I believe you..." She said at long last.

"Great! In that case, I'm gonna go, 'kay?" I started leaving, but Toriel stopped me.

"Wait..." She swallowed hard. "Could you help me before going off? I... I could use your help in finding _them_..." This took considerable consideration on my part.

"Hmm, I guess I could help you, besides I need to find Frisk and Asriel before they get themselves killed," I said, remembering the two pacifists.

"Asriel?!" gasped Toriel. "What happened to him?! Don't tell me he's here!"

"Yeah, he's here, why? Is he important?" Toriel didn't answer and ran off.

"Yo! Wait up!" I team after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-what do you want? Please, leave us alone!" As we ran, or actually, as Toriel ran and I swung using Crosstail, I heard the faint cries of Frisk and Asriel.

"Other Frisk! I-I know you don't want to actually do this, so, I think you should stop now! Please...?"

"Asriel! Hold on!" yelled Toriel. "I'm coming!"

"Who is Asriel to you, anyways?" I asked, swinging by her side.

"He's my son," she replied, "and I promised that I would always protect him..." Love. What an unusual emotion. No matter what form it manifested as, it was always deadly.

"Please someone! Stop!" shouted a small monster far below me. I stopped, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Toriel skidded, her feet sweeping up a huge dust cloud. It was a tiny Woshua.

"Are you alright little one?" asked Toriel.

"I-I'm fine, but there's a-a... a..." The Woshua broke down into hysterical sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay, shhh..." Toriel comforted the tiny monster.

"What is 'there'?" I asked, crouching down to the level of the monster. The Woshua sniffled, hiccupped once or twice, and continued.

"There's a... a mean scary flower!" I was dumbfounded.

"Is that it?" I asked. "Seriously?" The Woshua dissolved into loud crying again. Toriel gave the monster a patient smile and me, a glare.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay..." comforted Toriel.

"There was also a really scary person talking with the flower... They had a scary face..." whispered the Woshua. "They had dust all over their hands..."

"Now you tell us?" I asked incredulously. No one paid attention to me.

"Thank you dear," Toriel stood up and gave me a nod. I nodded back. We had found who we were looking for.

"Where did you see them?" I asked quickly. The Woshya gestured with its head behind itself. Toriel and I raced off in that direction as fast as possible.

"Hey, question, who is Mettaton?" I asked, swinging across a river as Toriel leapt over it.

"He's... a ghost..." answered Toriel vaguely.

"A ghost? What _kind_ of ghost?" I asked, irritated. Toriel sighed in defeat, somehow knowing that I wouldn't rest until I knew.

"He always wanted to be famous and popular, not unlike Asriel," she said. "But Mettaton, he… he wanted to be popular so much that he would go to any means to achieve it, even by possessing a human. Unfortunately, when he tried to possess the first human who fell down here, there was a clash of souls, ultimately destroying him."

"Sooooo… How come he's here again?" I asked.

"In the past… of all the children that I had seen killed, he was always lingering about their souls…" Toriel slowed to a stop. "I hear them…"

"You'll never… huff… win against us!" I heard Asriel say, breathing terribly hard. Toriel grimaced and summoned a fireball in her hand(?).

"On three, we charge in, understood?" Toriel commanded in an utterly serious tone.

"Got it, chief," I responded in an equally serious tone, weapons in hand.

"Ready? One… Two… THREE!" We rushed out, prepared to take down anything. A single echo flower stood in the center, speaking in Asriel's voice repeatedly.

"What?! Impossible!" Toriel stomped her foot into the ground and angrily burnt the flower into a nothing more than ash. Her eye twitched and she threw several more fireballs at the pile of ash.

"Overkill much?"

"I thought I had found him…" Tears dripped from Toriel's eyes.

"It's not over though, right? We don't have proof that they're dead, and if they are, well…" I smiled. "Revenge is a dish best served hot, don't you think?" Toriel steeled herself and stood up.

"You're right, we keep searching." Toriel ran off with me swinging just behind her. Waterfall was much larger than I had originally thought. It wasn't just limited to where the paths were, instead, it encompassed many larger areas where massive lakes of water sat, slowly flowing into other lakes. Toriel simply leapt across these lakes, whereas I had to tuck my legs in to avoid getting them wet.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" Someone screamed out in pain.

"Asriel!" Another voice. I shared a look with Toriel, we were more cautious this time, but we sped towards the sound of the voices. There was always the chance that it was another echo flower, but it could also actually be them.

"Asriel!? Are you there?!" yelled Toriel. I was sure I was going to be deaf by the end of it all.

"Mom! Help!" Came Asriel's voice. Toriel's eyes narrowed and her speed increased. I couldn't see anything in the growing darkness, the following crystals not as prominent in that specific region. Mettaton/Frisk yelled at him to shut up.

"Stop right there, Mettaton!" Toriel slammed her foot into the ground, stopping her.

" _Look who came, little Asriel needs his mommy, doesn't he?_ " mocked Mettaton. He stood in front of Asriel who stood in front of Frisk, who was on the floor with nasty gashes all over her body. She was having trouble breathing.

"What have you done to the children?" asked Toriel, creating two more fireballs.

" _Me? I gave them a_ show _, isn't it obvious?_ " Mettaton twirled on one foot.

"You will pay for what you've done!" The land flashed into a black and white color scheme. The only color, was the red... Or pink, soul of Mettaton/Frisk.

" _Hahaha! This will be good for my ratings!_ " crowed Mettaton. Toriel began her battle with Mettaton. I ran over to Asriel and Frisk while the possessed child was distracted.

"Y'all alright?" I landed on my knees in front of them, checking over Asriel first. He was cut all over, but none were too deep. Frisk was in terrible shape, however, and while I did know quite a lot about human anatomy, a lack of medical equipment prevented me from being able to help.

"Hey kid, do you have any food or anything?" I asked Asriel. His eyes brightened and he fished around in his pockets.

"I have this! The shopkeeper have it to me!" Asriel handed me a cinnamon bun the shape of a bunny.

"Have a cinnamon bunny, Frisk." I crammed the sugary pastry into Frisk's mouth and down her throat. Her HP was restored slightly and her breathing returned to a semblance of normalcy.

"Wow! You're a miracle worker!" cried Asriel happily. I smiled at the happy goat's face.

" _Ugh, I'm starting to sweat, how unglamorous._ " I looked over at the duel that Toriel had engaged Mettaton in. Sweat was pouring down from Toriel's head and Mettaton's possessed body was doing every so slightly. They circled each other slowly.

"Do you need help?" I asked, standing up. Toriel grunted. I walked over to the battlefield with my machete.

" _Two on one? How uncivilized..._ " Mettaton reached into his pocket and took out a pair of ballet shoes. He put them on.

"Time to die!" I rushed him. But man, the possessed child was fast, none of my attacks actually connecting with their soft flesh. One hit was all I needed to end their life, but they kept dodging.

"Stop. Moving. Around!" I yelled, spinning and slashing. Mettaton cackled, always dancing out of reach. I felt my body slowing down and remembered my bag of magical shards. I smirked and grabbed one, absorbing it instantly. I fired off a beam of fire, but even that, Mettaton leapt clear of.

" _Oh my... A human that can use magic, how stunning!_ " I didn't know if Mettaton was mocking me or not, so I fired off a few more beams of fire, each one missing my target.

" _You'll never catch me-_ " Mettaton stopped suddenly as he bumped into Toriel.

"Hello there..." Toriel smiled creepily and created a fireball above her head. Mettaton squeaked in fear. We had him, Toriel about to drop a massive fireball on his head and I, about to stab the nut job. He flashed me another smile and I heard a loud _click_. The world changed for the fifth time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The end of a chapter, again... You know, I had heard that on Wattpad, they advise that chapters should be less than 2000 words... am I doing something wrong? Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want, tell me what you thought of this, and that's about it. See you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15: Transitional Phase

**Here we are, at chapter 15, and I, unfortunately, got bored with Storyshift, sorry to all those who wanted to see more of it. Also, I _do_ actually have a plot, so, I need to speed that up a tad. This chapter is basically a transition chapter for when SHTF, for all those who know what that means. I do plan on adding more AU's, so don't fear, and if I feel like it, I may mash up a few AU's just for the sake of it. That's it for up here, hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. _I finally found this magical "horizontal line" button. Time to make some changes, eh? (I probably won't because I'm so lazy, so don't count on it...)_**

* * *

"Seriously!? Are you kidding me?!" I stood on a small patch of golden flowers. Again. Alone.

" _How strange... You're still here..._ " Standing in the hallway, Frisk, possessed by Mettaton, with an annoyed look.

"Um, yeah, could you tell me what you did?"

" _That would ruin the fun though._ " Mettaton giggled and twirled. " _Anyways, I can't let continue on, or you'll tell everyone about my return, so..._ " The floor rumbled and cracked. It subsided quickly.

"Huh..." I decided to gain some information and stall the ghost. "So tell me, why are you doing this? The whole possessing thing and genocide?"

" _Isn't obvious? It's all show biz! I've seen it over and over, but the one thing I've noticed is that the most popular thing, is always violence! Even the humans enjoy violence, I've seen Asgore's 'history' clips._ " Mettaton spread his hands apart. " _If I want to get famous fast, then murder is the best way to go!_ " At that answer, I knew that this ghost was insane and there was no saving him. The ground shook again, though it was even harder than the last. It subsided again.

"Now darling, you have to DIE!" Mettaton raised his arms in the air now and the very air began to tremble and shake.

"What the are you doing now?" I asked. Cracks appeared in the walls and the ceiling. Dust came down in puffs and tiny rocks got the ground.

" _T-this is not_ m-my _doing!_ " stuttered Mettaton. " _Though it is flashy enough for my tastes-_ " The ground dissolved into meaningless numbers. 1's and 0's permeated the ground, worrying me. Normal floors simply don't do that. I watched as chunks of the ground dissolved into meaningless numbers and fall off into the void. I began running.

" _Wait for me darling!_ " called Mettaton, rolling after me. The ground crumbled away into nothingness, not waiting for one second. The timeline was completely shattering. The world around me wasn't changing this time, no, this time, it was simply being torn apart with no regret or remorse.

"Help me!" I froze for a second, hearing a familiar voice. I looked behind me and saw a cruel look on a small child's face, their tiny, grubby hands reaching for my leg. They successfully caught it, pulling me down. I was vaguely reminded of Undyne from the evil universe. I braced myself for the re-entering of the void. Nothing happened. I cracked my eyes open, prepared. Everything was a fuzzy gray color. I looked around for even a glimpse of anyone.

"Hello? Chara? Asriel? Papyrus? Toriel?" I called out. But nobody came. I spun around.

"Gaster?" I tired. The void was as silent as a morgue. Suddenly, a loud ripping noise sounded from behind me.

"Who?" I spun around and saw _him_. It was the stranger. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up, obscuring his face and in his hand, was a pulsing red soul.

"Did you..." The only red soul I knew existed, was Frisk's.

"Yes I-I-I-I did, quite proud of myself really..." He played around with the soul. "Th-th-they put up quite a f-f-fight..."

"Who are you?" I asked. The first step was to familiarize myself with any potential enemy, especially with this crazy, soul-shattering, timeline-destroying being.

"You, I'll show..." The stranger pulled off his hood to reveal a familiar face.

"Sans?" It was impossible, yet there he stood, but there was one massive difference. His entire face was blue, his eyes, red, yellow and black. Light blue lines streaked downwards from his eye sockets. His bones were red and his eyes were maniacal.

"Y-yes, that was wh-wh-wh-what I _used_ to be called..." The Sans lookalike nodded sagely. "Nowadays, I am simply known as E-E-E-Error."

"Why are you here and what are you doing?" I demanded.

"Removing those th-th-that disturb the original timeline," answered Error. "But enough of that, I have places to go... Just remember, stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."

"Hold it. Just tell me, were you the one who destroyed this entire timeline?" I had to admit that I was curious about this person's ability to destroy a timeline with little to no evident effort.

"Y-Yes, I-I-I was the one who d-d-d-destroyed it…" he responded immediately. He was actually proud of his "achievement" instead of remorseful, telling me he had destroyed it on purpose.

"Do you really think I can let you leave without more answers?"

"O-o-of course not, but th-that's not up to you, is it?" Error truly knew how to play this game well. Beyond distracting me from my goal of Gaster's destruction, he was actually removing timelines, though he was also helping me kill Gaster by doing so. I debated on attacking him now, risking my own demise and a potential ally, or sparing him, and letting him destroy timelines just so that Gaster would die faster.

"You're thinking h-h-h-h-hard, aren't you?" asked Error. "Don't w-w-worry, I'll make it easy for you." He flung his arm at me and blue strings shot out of his fingertips. They looked creepily dangerous, so I avoided them.

"Yo, don't touch me, I'm gonna call you out on sexual harassment or something," I told the messed up skeleton.

"A c-c-comedian, I see… Though I doubt _they_ f-f-f-find it funny…" Error retracted the strings.

"What are those strings anyways?"

"D-d-d-does it matter?"

"Humph." I made a decision based on what I knew about Error. "I've decided what I want to do."

"R-r-really? Let me guess… to spare, or not to spare?" His guesses were on point, but I kept a poker face.

"Maybe... Maybe not." I still had my machete in hand and prepared to use it.

"Ha, you're going to try and k-k-kill me?" asked Error, raising an eyebrow. "I g-g-g-guess that's my exit cue..."

"I'm not just going to let you leave..." But somehow, he had already gone. I flailed about, unsure what to do next.

" _Welcome back..._ " Gaster appeared in front of me, his usual creepy, blobby self.

"I feel _so_ welcomed," I responded dryly. "I'm really tempted to kill you, but I'm getting the feeling know something, tell me what you know, _then_ I'll kill you."

" _How blunt, but then again, I am well acquainted with that behavior._ " Gaster cleared his throat. " _Very well, I'll tell you what I know about that fellow you just met. As you know, his name is Error, but his full name is Error!Sans, a... corrupted version of the original Sans._ "

"Corrupted?"

" _Yes, corrupted. He has made it his personal duty to go about and destroy timelines, believing that they are 'glitches' and they must be 'removed'._ " Gaster clasped his hands together. " _He has been here for longer than i can remember. Unfortunately, I... I did something far worse... But I, as much as I dislike it, want you, no,_ need _you to help me remove him._ "

"Are you asking _me_ for _my_ help?" I asked, truly stunned. Gaster frowned at me.

" _Yes. I know it is abrupt, but this is the truth, if Error were to remain on the loose, there would be terrible consequences..._ " Gaster's voice shook as he spoke as if he were recalling a terrible thought.

"But why now?"

" _There has already been 14, and there has been little progression._ "

"What the heck does that mean? And what do I get out of this?"

" _I will deactivate the SEU, and will stay away from you, do we have an accord?_ " Gaster's proposal was certainly tempting, and his tone and expression told me he was truthful. Besides timeline destroyers were probably more dangerous than manipulators like Gaster.

"Fine, but after that, I'm going to kill you anyways."

" _Of course, after all this is over, our rivalry will continue_." We had reached a deal and we shook on it. I checked my bag and counted my shards, 4 in total. My bladed weapons were sharp and ready. Crosstail was primed.

"Where do I find Error?" I was totally ready for what I needed to do.

"..." Gaster was silent.

"Hello? Where. Is. Error?" I waved my hand on front of Gaster.

" _Um... I have no real idea._ " I blinked very slowly, trying to comprehend.

"You don't know where he is?" I asked very carefully.

" _All I honestly know is he likes to go to main alternate universes._ " Gaster shrugged as well as he could.

"You're telling me, that _I_ have to go universe hopping, to find someone that _you_ want to kill?" It was insane. When I was going to kill Gaster, I knew he would be in every universe, but now I was supposed to find one person among all of the universes.

" _Let me give it to you straight then. If you do not kill him, he will destroy everything, and more. Not only will this entire set of multiverses disappear, others will as well._ " Gaster looked at me coldly.

"That's just swell, ain't it?"

" _I propose you begin searching immediately, I will also look out for in other universes._ " Gaster cracked his knuckles and started to mold the magic of the void. " _Also, use that Grillby person to your advantage, they will be able to help you in most cases. Finally, I would apologize for the amount of pain you feel now, but I honestly don't. I'll see you soon._ "

"Great." The pain was too much to describe. Every cell felt like it was on fire and being stabbed by frozen needles, all at the same time. I don't know if my vision went black or not, but I know faded away into the far depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **End o' the chapter. How do you feel? Slight headache? An annoyed feeling with the author? Starting to hate the author? Not that it really matters, if you don't like it, well, then don't read it. Beyond that, there are probably some of you asking yourself, "wait... so who's the bad guy now? Gaster? Error? The protag?" My answer is... um... all of them, I guess? Whatever, that's beside the point. Not much else to say, so, I'll see y'all whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16: Part 1 of Mafiatale:Guns

**For some reason, when I saw the last review about how this story was confusing, I felt really bad, but it's pretty much true. The past few chapters were more of a mind dump than anything else, so I hope that this chapter will be better. Hope you enjoy! (I think?)**

* * *

I lay on the cold hard ground, every part of me screaming out at me in rage and pain. I reached for my bag only to realize that it was underneath me. I couldn't myself in a position to grab it.

"hey, you, how'd you get in here?" I felt a cold cylinder pressed against my forehead. It was a gun. I groaned, recognizing the voice.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Heavy footsteps neared. Another familiar voice and Papyrus' head came into view.

"hey pap, just interrogating this guy who just appeared out from nowhere." I saw Sans gesture at me. He prodded me with the gun. I moaned and tried to move again. I came to realize that I had only survived the first time due to my magic absorbing ability.

" _What's going on here, boys?_ "

"oh, gaster, this kid here just came out of nowhere, i'm trying to get something out of him, but he keeps moaning," answered Sans, talking to someone I had recently conversed with.

" _Who_?" Gaster walked over and looked down at me. " _Huh, interesting._ " Gaster clearly didn't recognize me and raised a hand. I was filled with blue magic and utilized it to heal myself slowly.

"How... curious, magic does not appear to work on him..." remarked Gaster.

"IN THAT CASE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CARRY HIM!" Papyrus picked me up and started walking. I suddenly felt a surge of energy at the same time as Papyrus dropped to the ground.

"papyrus!" Sans rushed over to his brother, then leveled a six-round revolver at my head. "what did you do to my brother?!"

"SANS... IT'S OKAY... I'M FINE..." Papyrus stood up, one eye shut tightly.

"oh pap, i thought you were dead..." said Sans, keeping his revolver still pointing at me.

"HUMAN... I'M GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT," said Papyrus with a smile. After collapsing, possibly due to me, he was still concerned for my well-being. How much optimism did this skeleton have?

"BUT... I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT HERE..." He continued. "COULD YOU TELL ME THAT? PLEASE?"

"Magic," I answered quickly.

" _Magic? How strange... I have heard of such applications for that mystical power source, but I have never seen it harnessed before..._ " mused Gaster. " _Though there is-_ " he froze mid-sentence, mouth half-open.

"gaster?" Sans walked up to me and nearly pulled the trigger to his gun.

" _Sans... That will not be necessary..._ " Gaster put a hand on Sans' shoulder. " _I have come to a... revelation. The human is not to be harmed, he is much more important than we know._ " Sans reluctantly lowered his gun.

"Thank you!" I said somewhat sarcastically.

" _I have heard from_ the other _, and he has explained your... our predicament,_ " said Gaster. " _Unfortunately, we will not be able to help much, as we are currently in a more personal problem._ "

"Problem?" I asked. Everyone had problems, didn't they?

"gaster! don't tell the human!" objected Sans. "how do you know they're not spies?!" Gaster glared at Sans.

" _It wouldn't be proper for me to tell you our issues without consent from our boss, a child named Frisk, though I suppose you knew that...?_ " clarified Gaster.

"what!? now you're bringing them to the kid!?" Sans was infuriated and his gun hand was clenching and unclenching.

" _Sans! Do not argue with me!_ " Gaster raised his voice in a terrifying manner. For all the years I had lived with Gaster, I had never heard him raise his voice ever, so this was a new experience. One that would instill fear in most others. Sans and Papyrus gulped and quieted.

" _Follow me._ " Gaster began walking away. I followed him, being tailed by the skeleton brothers. I examined the building I was in. It was massive, an old-fashioned mansion with far too much money poured into it.

"Nice house, where'd y'all get it?" I asked, each step echoing through the mansion's halls.

"WELL HUMAN, IT WAS PASSED DOWN FROM OUR GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT GRANDFATHER, MISTER... UM..." Papyrus stopped and thought about it. "I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW... SANS, DO YOU KNOW?"

"why would i know, bro?" responded Sans.

" _Silence, we are about to appear in front of our boss,_ " snapped Gaster, stopping in front of tall, thick doors. Effortlessly, he pushed them open, revealing a young girl sitting in the middle, a book in front of them. I recognized her immediately as this universe's Frisk.

"Welcome back!" She said happily. Then, she noticed me and frowned.

" _Boss, this here is Liam…_ " introduced Gaster. " _Liam Walls, he is here as my personal guest, if you will allow it._ " I didn't actually have a last name, but I had noticed that Gaster's eyes had flickered about, trying to come up with a normal sounding surname.

"Well… if you trust him, then I'll trust him too," said Frisk. "Hello, Mr. Walls, my name is Frisk, boss of the Skelefamily, it is a pleasure to meet you." I walked up and shook the child's hand.

"So, Gaster, now that I've met your boss, can you help me with my situation?" I asked. "If you help me, I'll help you, 'kay?"

" _Help us?_ " Gaster was mildly surprised and turned towards Frisk. " _Do you think we can trust him, boss?_ "

"I just want your help, get it?" I interjected. "I don't have any reason to screw with any of you, if you really did get everything from the Void Gaster, Gaster, then you should know exactly what is at stake, right?"

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT, GASTER?" Papyrus asked. He was ignored.

" _Yes, I know, but as I said, we have our own problems, and I do not know if it is the best idea to trust you with-_ "

"I think we can trust him." Frisk spoke up out of the blue. "There's something about him that makes me think he's trustworthy, at least, for the time being…"

"you too, kid?! he literally came out of nowhere!" said Sans disbelieving.

"SANS, YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND, NOT EVERYONE'S THAT CRUEL!" said Papyrus, trying to explain it to his brother. Sans grumbled and stomped off.

" _In that case, what would you like me to do, boss?_ " asked Gaster. " _I have recently received intel that Dreemurr may attempt another turf war in three days time, if you want, I can attempt to teach Mr. Walls the basics and equip him with a standard handgun._ "

"Yes please, that would be most helpful," answered Frisk. She returned to whatever she was doing in her book. I wanted to see what she was doing, but Gaster steered me away. He brought me through several dusty rooms before we stopped in front of a large, locked cabinet all the way deep in the mansion. Gaster reached into his pocket and took out a small key. He unlocked the cabinet and opened it, revealing all sorts of guns.

"Ya know, I don't really need a gun…" I said, taking out my own weapons. "I can't carry that many-"

" _Mr. Walls, there is no such thing as 'too many' weapons, only too little,_ " he said in a very wise voice. " _Besides, you have your outerdimensional bag, and I can always give you a holster._ "

"Someone did their research…" I mumbled, restrapping my machete's scabbard to my back and replacing the weapon in its rightful location. I took a look at the guns carefully, knowing that it may save my life in this gun-oriented universe

"That one." I pointed at a black handgun with a small red sticker on the handle.

" _You have good taste, Mr. Walls,_ " complimented Gaster. " _That one, is a specially modified weapon, designed and redesigned to allow it to fire regular rounds as well as incendiary rounds._ "

"Cool, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how are you going to help me find-"

"Everything in due time, Mr. Walls, all in due time." Gaster brushed away my question, holding up a hand. "Now, onto the next step, so you know how to fire a gun?"

"I know the principle, aim and press the trigger, keep the gun steady while the recoil takes over, and bam! Done, right?" Guns were fairly easy to use, but Gaster was shaking his head.

" _On the contrary, many times, I have seen others attempt to use a gun before, many of them not knowing how much recoil a simple gun can give off,_ " he said. " _There is also the safety, types of ammunition, how much ammunition, how to clean it, among others._ "

"gaster! _they're_ here!" Came the shouts of Sans. Shots were fired and glass was shattered.

" _How delightful, well Mr. Walls, this your opportunity for some target practice, we can teach you the rest at a later date,_ " said Gaster, a smile on his face. " _But do remember, shoot to wound, it isn't a pleasant experience to clean up the dead bodies around here._ "

"Wasn't planning on killing anyone, anyways," I muttered.

"... _But if you must kill someone, please do it somewhere where the cleaner can access, do not throw the body into a trash compactor or anything similar to do that, do you understand?_ " asked Gaster.

"But mostly don't kill, right?"

" _Correct._ _Finally, if you attempt to backstab me, the skeleton brothers, or our boss, you will regret it._ " Gaster's right eye flashed purple for a second. " _Now, let us meet our enemy!_ " Gaster marched off at a brisk pace.

"Hey, wait!" I ran after him. "You still haven't told me how to find Error!"

" _Ah yes, him, quite simple honestly, simply find Alphys in each universe, she, or he, should be able to tell you whether or not there was a temporal anomaly indicating whether or not your 'friend' had visited._ "

"And where is Alphys in this universe?"

" _Working with the very people who are trying to kill us right now._ " We finally exited the murky depths of the mansion and back into the main foyer. Sans and Papyrus sat next to the large open door, occasionally shooting back. There were bullet holes all over. Gaster took out two handguns and cocked them.

"WELCOME HUMAN! ARE YOU HERE TO HELP US?" asked Papyrus, holding a sniper rifle. I peeked out a window and saw our enemies. They were dogs. With guns. Specifically, the dogs of the royal guard, though in this universe, they all wore suits. They kept trying to get closer, but Sans kept them at bay with a handgun.

"Yep!" I cocked my own gun and placed my finger lightly on the trigger.

" _Remember to turn off the safety before firing, or nothing will happen,_ " advised Gaster. I nodded and flipped the tiny lever-like switch.

"kid, watch and learn," said Sans, stepping right at the doorway and shooting. He kept his right eye closed as he shot near the dogs. As soon as Sans stepped away to avoid return fire, Gaster stepped in front and continued the shooting. Papyrus just sat at the side, his rifle in his lap. He seemed scared.

"Hey Gaster, let me have a try," I said, eager to see how well I could do.

" _By all means_." Gaster stepped aside and I stepped forward. There were no dogs in sight.

"They're not advancing, why?" I asked. The three skeletons froze.

"they're not advancing?" asked Sans in a quiet whisper.

" _That must mean they are taking out... the big one,"_ said Gaster in the same tone.

"THE BIG ONE!? I MUST GO WARN FRISK!" yelled Papyrus, running to find the girl. Both Gaster and Sans grimaced and groaned after Papyrus left.

"we're dead." The dogs outside began howling. It looked like something out of a movie. The greater dog, a humongous being, stepped forward carrying a _Gatling_ gun. Gaster took a deep breath and looked at Sans with a steely expression.

"good luck, old man," said Sans, firing off a random shot outside. The large dog flinched. Gaster stepped out of the house and began shooting, completely fearless. With each step, he fired several shots on either side of him. Each bullet striking something. The dogs dropped to the ground as they pierced their limbs. The Gatling gun began to spin, a slow whirring noise being generated. Gaster aimed both guns at the greater dog's head. There was silence save for the Gatling gun. The two fighters stared at each other, assessing the other. They both pressed the trigger.

* * *

 **Did you think this was a good chapter? A bad chapter? Who knows? Whatever happens next, whether I lose all my readers or some guy decides to bash my story, whatever. Now, for the credits, this AU is based off of Mafiatale, if you didn't read the title. Mafiatale belongs to KID, go check it out! And I'll see you whenever I post the next chapter, ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17: Part 2 of Mafiatale:Aim

**This here, is the 17th chapter, and almost completely devoid of any action. School's been working me real hard, so don't expect anything for a couple of days or so. Also, thanks to** **Cecilia netikas for their nice comment. It was the first actually nice comment, so thanks for that!** **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Silence. That was what I remembered right as the triggers clicked. Blood splattered everywhere, bodies falling down and dissolving into dust.

"hey, kid! wake up!" said Sans, shaking me out of my daydream. I looked out the window and saw Gaster and the greater dog looking down at their weapons in shame and confusion.

"You know, I didn't expect Gaster to forget to reload his gun, especially after he was taking me all that stuff on ammunition and such," I said, watching the greater dog fumble with the long chain of bullets that was supposed to be _in_ the Gatling gun, not lying on the floor next to their feet. Meanwhile, Gaster was looking amused.

" _Greater dog, I am going to give you a chance at life. If you leave now, I will let you take your wounded back with you, does that sound like a deal?_ " asked Gaster, stowing his guns underneath his suit. The dog dropped the chain of bullets and nodded twice. Quickly, the remaining Royal guard picked up its comrades and left as fast as they could.

"they're getting bolder," said Sans as soon as Gaster walked back in.

" _Yes they are, I fear that they will send her if we don't fight them first..._ "

"and that's not counting all the other groups who're trying to get us."

"I HAVE RETURNED!" announced Papyrus striding up to us with Frisk in his shoulders. "WHAT DID I MISS?"

"Nothing much, just Gaster forgetting to reload," I answered before anyone else could. Frisk looked at Gaster in surprise.

"Gaster? Did you really forget?" she asked, smiling kindly.

" _Just a minor technical problem, boss, nothing major to report,_ " said the skeleton smoothly.

"there was also a Gatler, and it almost killed us all," added Sans. "we got lucky this time."

"A Gatler? Where did they get that?" asked Frisk, concerned instead of frightened and completely forgetting Gaster's error.

" _Certainly something worth investigating, wouldn't you agree, boss?_ " Gaster had a sneaky smile on his face.

"Yes it is, Gaster, I want you to find out where the Dreemurr's got that and how we can get rid of it," ordered Frisk, all serious. She was the first responsible, and not insane or possessed, version of Frisk.

" _Understood, boss, but may I ask if I may bring Mr. Walls along?"_ asked Gaster. " _He may prove to be useful._ "

"Yes you may, but do try to bring him back in one piece, unlike the... Others, okay?" Frisk nodded to herself and patted Papyrus' head. "Take me back now!"

"YOU GOT IT, FRISK!" Papyrus walked away, humming a small tune with Frisk still on his shoulders. Sans gave me one last look, and followed Papyrus away.

" _Are you happy now?_ " asked Gaster. " _You and I are going to investigate the Dreemurr's in three days find, understand? Then, you can find Alphys and get out of our world._ "

"Thanks mate, it means a lot to me," I said, telling a half-truth. Gaster scoffed loudly.

" _This is only because letting your friend free is much worse than having you here,_ " said Gaster. " _Now, let me take you to your room where you will be staying for the next three days."_

"Alright then, let's go." Gaster led the way to a small room on the second floor. It had a single bed and a small nightstand with a dusty lamp. A single circular window let the sun in. It was a cozy room, in my opinion.

"Nice." I walked around, studying every aspect of the room before falling onto the bed.

" _Spaghetti is at 7 o'clock sharp, be there._ " Gaster left almost immediately after saying that. I lay down on the bed, wondering what I would do after finding and killing Error. I suddenly came to the realization that I would never be able to kill Gaster, even if I had all the time in the world. Assuming that each universe branched off into an infinite amount of timelines meant that there was an infinite amount of Gaster's, which also explained why he barely looked injured when I talked to him in the void.

"Three more hours till 'spaghetti'..." I said, spreading my arms apart.

"so... what actually brought you here? g won't tell me, so I wagered that you might tell me." Sans had "magically" appeared in my room.

"Yeah, about that... No. Not telling," I said still lying on the bed.

"huh... really? welp, if you don't wanna..."

"If you don't mind, could you leave me alone, please?" I asked, shooing Sans away.

"only if you tell me _what_ brought you here." Sans looked me in the eye as best as he could while I lay on the bed.

"Meh, make me." There was a loud _click_ as Sans pulled out his revolver and cocked it.

"now, i don't trust you in the slightest bit, frisk might, but sure not me. so if you want to live, you better tell me what's Dreemurr's plan."

"Dreemurr? The guys who were trying to kill us? As if I know what their plan is." I laughed at Sans in my mind. The poor guy didn't know any better.

"yeah? we'll see about that after i pump lead into your-"

"SANS! ARE YOU TERRORIZING OUR GUEST?" asked Papyrus, stomping into my room.

"pap! no, of course not!" stammered Sans, quickly hiding his revolver behind his back. "i'm just... um, asking him some questions!"

"ARE YOU SURE? IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO SHOOT SOMETHING!" exclaimed Papyrus.

"Nah man, we're all fresh here," I said, feeling a surge of goodness flow through me, but mostly because now Sans owed me.

"ARE YOU SURE? WELL, IN THAT CASE, I WILL SEE YOU AT DINNER!" Papyrus spun in a circle and exited. We watched the tall skeleton leave in silence. Sans turned towards me, his left eye ablaze with fury.

"hmph, smart move kid, but i'll be back," said Sans, following Papyrus out.

"Ugh, persistent much?" I sat up on my bed and wondered what I should do next. Still two hours and thirty minutes till 'spaghetti'. I decided to go back downstairs and explore a bit. The house was quite old, but it held a sense of beauty that couldn't be described. Even the railings of the stairs were decorated lavishly. The sun was starting to set, displaying bright, radiant colors.

"An eventful day, wasn't it?" asked Frisk, walking up to me from behind.

"Eh, I'm pretty used to this," I responded. "I've been through more than you could probably imagine, mate."

"I don't doubt that," said Frisk, strangely believing what I had said. "You have the look of someone who's been through quite a lot, most of it tragedy. I've seen the same look on Sans after he comes back from a… well, whenever he comes back covered in… blood."

"That's deep." I was surprised by this insightful child, who so nonchalantly spoke of death and had such a deep understanding of emotions. I think.

"I suppose that was why Gaster left me in charge? He never was one for leadership, he practically shoved the role of 'boss' at me when Toriel left me with them." Frisk looked at me through her squinted eyes. "Do you know her? Toriel?"

"Well…" I wasn't sure how to answer that question. "Not exactly…"

"It's not important, really, it's just that… I haven't heard from her in a while, but we still have two hours until dinner, why don't you have Gaster show you the firing range in the basement?" suggested Frisk. "He always loves going down there."

"Maybe I will," I said. "It certainly sounds fun…"

"I have to go now, anyways, so, thank you for the talk," said Frisk, lightly skipping away. What a strange person. I shrugged and began looking for Gaster. It took some time, but I finally found him in a small room at a desk, reading mounds and mounds of paperwork.

"Yo, Gaster, Frisk told me to find you to lead me to the shooting range that's supposed to be in the basement or something," I said as confusingly as possible.

" _Very well then, anything to get away from_ this," said Gaster, unfazed by my attempt to confuse him. He got out of his seat and strolled right out. I trailed after the mysterious skeleton as he led me through the maze of rooms and corridors until we arrived at a large stairwell.

"Exactly how big is this house?" I asked, unsure how the house could possibly be this big.

" _Let us just say… the inside is much larger than the outside,_ " said Gaster, seemingly referencing something. " _Down we go…_ " Gaster walked down with me right behind him. It was significantly colder down there and I began breathing out in puffs of fog. Nothing appeared to come out of Gaster's mouth. I guess skeletons really don't breath, whether they're monsters or not.

" _Here we are._ " At the very bottom, was a long hall with several dusty targets at the back.

"You shoot here? In the cold?" I asked, shivering.

" _Of course, unless you aren't strong enough..._ " Gaster raised an eyebrow, mocking me.

"No... It's totally fine! I got this..." I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the target. I lined up the sights with the center of the target and pulled the trigger. Exactly as Gaster had said, I wasn't prepared for the recoil. The gun kicked in my hand, a loud bang echoing through the hall. There wasn't a scratch on the target.

" _Just as I-_ "

"Yeah yeah, lemme try again." I aimed the gun again, and fired once more. I was ready for the recoil this time. When I checked the target, I smiled. A hole had formed almost on the center, but not quite.

" _Beginner's luck, perhaps?_ "

"Pfft, I'll show you." I aimed and shot five more times, each one striking within an inch of each other.

" _Hmph... Your shooting skill would almost rival Papyrus, however, your grouping is not there,_ " said Gaster, taking out his two guns. " _Now, let me show you how well a true pro does it._ " He shot of six quick shots, three from each gun. I waited for the echoes to subside, then peered at the target. One hole the size of a quarter makes the exact center of the target.

"Show-off..."

" _Maybe so, but it does not change the fact that I am still the better shot,_ " said Gaster, " _and I do believe that it is time for spaghetti. Come along now._ " Grumbling the whole way, I returned to the surface, greeted by the smell of spaghetti.

"Guess they weren't kidding about seven o'clock being 'spaghetti'..." I murmured. Papyrus saw us and strode right in front of us holding a silver platter with the cover on.

"HUMAN, I INTRODUCE TO YOU... SPAGHETTI!" With a flourish, Papyrus pulled off the cover, revealing the soap spaghetti inside.

"Cool... I wonder if all versions of you like spaghetti...?" A hypothetical question, but one that demanded attention.

"OTHER VERSIONS?"

"Nah, nothing important," I said quickly.

"ANYWAYS, I WOULD LOVE YOUR OPINION ON MY MASTERPIECE, SO PLEASE, DIG IN!" Papyrus thrust a plate of spaghetti at me. I sighed and ate it. It was better than I thought it would.

* * *

 **And now, I present to you... THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Yay! Whatever. I am completely aware that this is a boring chapter (to some folks) but like I said above, I've had to deal with a lot of school. Oh, and one last thing, that one guy all the way in March who said that Liam, who called people "mate" and used a machete, was also originally designed to almost never miss due to mathematical calculations of nearly every variable present. I don't know how that reviewer knew that... kudos to him or her. Well, see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18: Part 3 of Mafiatale:Knives

**Hello readers! Sorry for being so late, I've been caught up in lots of school-y stuff and the rough draft for an actual story. Just so you know, this chapter is slightly shorter than the others, only being at 1800 words, give or take, but I feel like it's an okay chapter. Certainly not the best, but, eh... Also, someone asked when I was going to do UnderFresh, the answer is... never. I probably will never ever do UnderFresh because there's almost nothing on it. I can't find what's it about, nothing. Excluding the Sans. That guy is creepy. In any case, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Second day at the house of the skeletons. One more day before Gaster and I went on our spy mission to the Dreemurr's house. I woke up that day to the loud stomping of Papyrus.

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME TO BEGIN A NEW DAY!" He sang out. I'm pretty sure he's tone-deaf.

"ten more hours..." I heard Sans moan.

" _No no, Sans, sleep is important, but too much sleep will cause unnecessary bouts of productivity,_ " said Gaster while I peeled myself out of bed. " _There has even been a study where the more you sleep, the more productive you become!_ "

"productive? i'll risk it..." mumbled Sans. I got out of my own bed, strapped on my messenger bag and weapons before wandering over to Sans' room.

"UGH! SANS! WAKE UP!" yelled Papyrus. Sans ignored his brother. Papyrus groaned and left his brother to his sleep. Gaster looked at me and sighed before leaving. I poked Sans, but he was asleep already. I left the room.

"Does he always sleep this much?" I asked.

" _Yes, but we needed to wake him up today because of a challenge we received a week ago,_ " said Gaster, quickly eating a sandwich. " _If we do not respond in ten minutes, our opponents will be declared winner and take a portion of our territory._ "

"Can I come?" I asked, an idea forming in my mind.

" _If you would like to._ " Gaster finished up his breakfast and grabbed his coat from the closet. " _Papyrus, we are leaving now._ "

"BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED MAKING MY SPAGHETTI!" whined Papyrus. Gaster gave Papyrus a look and the spaghetti-loving skeleton gulped.

" _We're going. Now._ " repeated Gaster. He stepped out of the mansion. I hurried after him and Papyrus followed me. Standing at the edge of the mansion's land, was a band of humans. They all wore typical suits and fedora's.

"Gaster! How great to see you, we thought you were too scared to come out!" exclaimed one of the men, clearly the leader due to his red-colored suit. He held a fat cigar in his pudgy hands and clapped excitedly.

" _Mr. Morrison, I would never back down from a challenge,_ " replied Gaster suavely. " _Surely you would not doubt my word?_ "

"No no no, of course not!" assured Mr. Morrison. "But, I realize that that short skeleton, what was his name again? Ah yes, Mans, was it? Yes, he is not here..."

" _If you believe that we are about to ambush you, then you are completely wrong,_ " said Gaster. "Sans _is currently still in his room, sleeping._ "

"Then you have a replacement?"

" _Of course... My friend here, Mr. Liam Walls, will be filling in for Sans._ " Gaster spoke so fluidly that I almost missed what he said. Almost.

"What? Me? Why am I doing it?" I asked, unsure of what Gaster just nominated me for.

" _Because you have the second best knife fighting skills, correct?_ " Gaster winked at me.

"Um, totally, yeah," I said quickly.

"Fantastic! Do you have a knife?" asked Mr. Morrison. "Or do you require one?"

"I have my own, but thanks," I answered. Mr. Morrison had a cruel smile, as if he knew that I didn't have any knife fighting skills at all. I gave him a nonchalant smirk and attempted to crack my knuckles. A big burly guy from the back stepped out and took out a long, sharp knife. He then actually cracked his knuckles. I revealed the transdimensional knife with a flourish and got into a battle-ready stance.

"Oh ho ho! So eager to fight, are we?" asked Mr. Morrison. "In that case, begin!" Without any further warning, the massive bear of a man lunged at me, knife outstretched. I only just barely dodged the sharp tip of the blade.

"Oi! Watch where you swing that!" I yelled at the man. "You could really hurt someone!"

"A knife fighter who's afraid of violence?" asked Mr. Morrison, chuckling to himself. "How naive…"

"DO BE CAREFUL LIAM! I WOULD NOT WANT TO SEE YOU HURT!" called Papyrus.

"You know what?" asked the big knife fighter. "I've decided that when I'm done with you, your face will look like mashed potatoes!" He swiped at me with his knife again and spun it around real fancily in his hand.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I asked back.

"No, I'm just trying to make-" The man lunged at me again, almost catching me off guard again. I knew that if I tried to block his knife, there was a high chance of him grabbing me and shanking me.

"Dude, I am really hating you right now," I told my opponent. "Maybe we can settle this peacefully?"

"Ha! As if I would ever-" I had been dodging the man since the beginning of the fight, and he was clearly not ready when I jumped back at _him_ with my own knife. I was so close. With a simple backhand, the man's meaty arm plowed into my stomach at full force. I heard a bone or two snap as I rolled across the ground.

"What were you saying, ya little punk?" asked the man.

"It seems like your little 'fighter' is down, Gaster," commented Mr. Morrison. "Do you forfeit?"

"DON'T GIVE UP LIAM!" encouraged Papyrus. "I HAVE FAITH IN YOU!"

"Ouch..." I groaned, but made it to my knees. "Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Of course not!" answered the man. "In fact, I have never lost a duel in my life!" I frowned. I hadn't lost either, but at least I was humble.

"You know? I'm not a really good knife fighter, so how about we just settle this over a cup of hot-" the man leapt at me again, swinging his knife insanely. I felt his knife cut my arm.

"Oi, mate! You cut me!" I yelled at him. He either didn't hear he, or didn't care, because he kept on swinging. I was losing energy but continued to dance away from the nut job.

" _Liam! Hurry this up!_ " yelled Gaster. " _There are no rules here!_ "

"Oh? Cool!" I knew what I had to do. In one fluid motion, I took out my gun and shot the guy with my gun. Gaster's eye twitched. Guns were pulled out and pointed at each other. I was pointing a gun at Mr. Morrison, who was pointing a gun at Gaster, who was pointing his guns at two of the other guys, who were pointing guns at Papyrus and me. Mexican standoffs are pretty interesting.

" _Liam… when I said that there were no rules, I did not mean that you could_ shoot _him…_ " said Gaster.

"Now, Gaster, I thought that this was s'posed to be a fair fight," said Mr. Morrison, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Now you just went and broke the most basic rule of a knife fight!"

" _It was all part of the plan,_ " replied Gaster, carefully assessing the situation. " _Besides, we both knew that Mr. Walls and Sans are not able to defeat your… enhanced bodyguards._ "

"Are you accusing me of something, Gaster?" asked Mr. Morrison. I don't know exactly what happened next, but I believe my finger slipped at the same exact times as Gaster's. One loud gunshot rang out and the sound of three bodies hitting the ground.

"...that works, I guess?" I asked, nudging one of the dead bodies. I glanced at Papyrus to make sure he was alright. Papyrus' eyes(?) were wide and he was trembling violently.

" _Papyrus? You do understand that they would've killed us, correct?_ " asked Gaster, putting a hand on the terrified skeleton.

"Y-YEAH… I UNDERSTAND…" answered Papyrus. "I JUST NEED TO… SIT DOWN FOR A WHILE…"

" _Listen, Liam, now that we've killed the leader of the Morrison Gang, they will be out for blood,_ " said Gaster. " _Be prepared for an attempt on all of our lives._ "

"Okay, I get it," I replied. "Also, just so you know, it was _mostly_ an accident, 'kay? So, don't bash me to hard…" Gaster walked back to the mansion, with Papyrus and I following several steps behind. I wanted to comfort Papyrus, who was still literally vibrating, but I didn't know how to. We re-entered the mansion where we were greeted by a furious Frisk.

"I heard gunshots, why?" she demanded. "Why, did I hear gunshots, at a knife fight?" Her face was amazingly calm-looking, but her tone said otherwise.

" _Mr. Walls decided to bring a gun to a knife fight and proceeded to shoot his opponent,_ " said Gaster bluntly. " _I suggest a heavy beating, then perhaps a flaying._ "

"Please don't say things like that, Gaster," said Frisk. "We'll just have to see what happens next."

"wait, did i miss something?" asked Sans as he came down the stairs with a yawn.

"SANS! WERE YOU SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME?!" asked Papyrus.

" _Sans, you happened to miss the knife fight that you had promised to wake up for, thus causing Liam and I to kill Mr. Morrison, ultimately making the Morrison's our enemy,_ " informed Gaster.

"huh, welp, that's too bad," said Sans. "didn't really like that old miser anyways."

"SANS! YOU SHOULD BE MORE EMOTIONAL THAN THAT!" yelled Papyrus. No one payed attention to him.

"What should we do now?" I asked, looking at everyone. "I mean, can't you just go and kill everyone else who's associated with the Morrisons?" Gaster gave me a look.

" _If we were to go and kill the entire Morrison Gang, then the Lewis' would come after us because they have ties, and if we kill them, then the Baker's would hunt us because they rely on the Lewis' to provide them with their weapons and we do_ not _want to fight the Baker's as they are completely comprised of elite killers, do you understand? And if we do manage to kill the Baker's, then the Carrolls will find us for killing off their brother gang, which will lead to us having to kill more killers of the Baker quality who are friends with the Jackson's thus causing us to have to kill the Jackson's who rule the city's power industry. Does any of that make any sense to you?_ " asked Gaster. Sans looked at me with a "duh" expression. I was half tempted to beat the heck out of him.

"Oh, okay… that makes it a tad more difficult…" I agreed while coming up with my own plan. "But what if we killed the Morrisons, blamed it on the Jackson's causing the Lewis to attack the Jackson's which will make the Carroll's fight the Jackson's, prompting the Baker's to join the fight, and with the power industry down, we can use it to our advantage to steal information from the Dreemurr's, right?"

"..." Gaster looked at Frisk, then back at me, then at Frisk, then back at me.

"now, this one… this one, i like," said Sans patting me on the shoulder.

"It makes sense, I guess, but how do you propose we 'kill' _all_ of the Morrison's?" asked Frisk. "They're the third largest gang out there, not to mention that they have _the_ highest security detail ever known."

"Don't worry, it'll all work out, right?" I asked. "After all, it can't be that hard!" Frisk and Gaster shared a look.

"That's what they all say…"

* * *

 **Behold... the legendary end of the chapter... so, what did you think of it blah blah blah, whatever. If you didn't like this chapter, tell me what you didn't like about it and I'll see if I can change it. If you did enjoy, then thanks! Well, I'll see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19: Part 4 of Mafiatale:RPG

**Hey y'all, this here is the 19th chapter! Yay! So sorry for how long this chapter took. I've been writing another story on my Wattpad account, and just so you know, if you don't want to know what happens to Liam, don't read that story on Wattpad, it's basically the sequel to this fanfic, but without the fanfic. Just letting y'all know. This chapter was hard to write, but I got it done! If you think it's abrupt, it's supposed to be, I'll probably explain at the end of the whole story.**

 **Also, in response to that person who wanted Twistale, I got bad news for you. Similar to Storyshift, it's interesting, but not exactly original, and I feel like I'm going to be driving myself into a corner if I were to write one or two chapters about it. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" We stood outside of a massive, walled building, similar in shape and size to our mansion.

" _No, we warned you,_ " reminded Gaster. The building was practically impregnable, with tiny dots of people on higher parts. I guessed that they were probably snipers.

"Okay, so this makes the job a _little_ harder, but we can get through this, we just need a plan!" I said, nodding several times. "Only problem is, I don't have one, unless you guys do?" Gaster looked at me with a disappointed expression, Sans was just bored and Papyrus, well, he was practically sightseeing.

"WOWIE! THIS PLACE IS BIGGER THAN I EVER IMAGINED!" he yelled out.

"yeah, um, paps, could you be a little quieter?" asked Sans. "we're trying to be sneaky here."

"OH! OKAY, I'LL BE QUIETER NOW!" yelled Papyrus. Sans sighed and put a hand in his forehead.

" _They have already seen us, Sans, there is no reason to panic,_ " reminded Gaster. " _Though it is strange that they haven't caught wind of Morrison's death._ "

"Whatever! We just need to get in, right? So let's hurry up and get in!" I urged.

" _And how exactly do you propose to do so?_ " asked Gaster. I poked him in the chest.

"You're supposed to be the tactical-" the ground flickered between the brown dirt, and the white 1's and 0's. The ground flickered for several seconds and when it stopped, Gaster and I were standing on a stone-tiled floor.

"Huh... Where're we now?" I asked, examining the walls. The air was moist and smelled of moss, which practically covered the walls.

" _I believe we are in a basement or dungeon of some sort,_ " said Gaster. " _Though it is hard to tell in this environment, I suggest we move upwards, or towards a window._ "

"Good idea." We immediately started looking around for some stairs or some climbing apparatus. We found none. It was just a long hallway that seemed to forever in either direction.

"Okay… Now we're completely lost," I said. It would've been too lucky if we had found ourselves in the Morrison's house, but that kind of stuff only happens in books and such.

" _I believe that if we were to both go in one direction, as to avoid ambushes of any sort, we would inevitably reach an end or exit of some kind,_ " claimed Gaster, pointing to one direction of the hall.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged and we began walking down the hallway. We walked… and walked… and then we stopped. In front of us, was a wall. No doors, no splits, just a wall, and we hadn't even been walking that long.

" _This was… unexpected._ " Gaster turned around. " _So now, we begin going in the other direction!_ " I followed Gaster, for the I-can't-even-count-that-high-eth. This time, we jogged down the hallway and this time, we found something at the end of the hallway.

"We found it!" I cried out. It was another wall.

" _Indeed we did, we have found yet another wall._ " Gaster didn't sound as sarcastic as me, but I didn't care.

"At least we know we're trapped in a long rectangular box," I said unhelpfully. "There has to be an entrance though, or I would've suffocated a long time ago."

" _Perhaps, we could use some-_ " Gaster vanished. That was it. He just, disappeared into thin air. I waved my arm where he used to be.

"Gaster?" I looked around. I was all alone in the dark, long hallway. "Hello?" The ground fizzed into 1's and 0's again, and this time, I was on top of a house, on the roof specifically. I blamed Error for the slow destruction and random fizzing of the ground, plus the teleportation shenanigans.

" _Liam? Could you perhaps help me out?_ " Just behind me, Gaster stood, or rather, existed half in and half out of the roof. I couldn't see past the lower half of his torso, but both his arms were free.

"Wasn't expecting to find _you_ here," I commented, grabbing his arms and pulling. "Any idea where we are?"

" _Unfortunately, I cannot say as I have been stuck here all this time,_ " responded Gaster as I pulled his 50 pound body out of the roof. (Skeletons are really light).

"All this time? How long has it been?" I asked, prepared for whatever answer he gave.

" _It has been approximately four days since I last saw you, give it take several hours._ " Honestly, I was expecting an answer like "ten thousand years!" Or "longer than I can count!" Or something like that.

"Well, that's not too bad, right?" I asked. "I mean, sure we had to stalk some people, but they don't know."

" _I suppose, but now we know that your 'friend' is present here in this universe, so I suggest we move with haste._ " Gaster gracefully leaped off the roof and landed on the ground, sixty feet below us. Gaster looked at me, raised his eyebrow and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Show off!" I yelled at him before jumping off the roof myself, and using Crosstail to lower myself down. "See? I'm smart _and_ talented!"

" _You were three seconds slower than me,_ " said Gaster, starting to run. " _Now let us go!_ " I frowned and ran after Gaster. He was such a bully.

"Where're we going again?" I asked him while we ran.

" _Back to the mansion to grab weapons and ammunition, then we find Dr. Alphys to pinpoint the location of your 'friend',_ " answered Gaster effortlessly. As a skeleton, it was shown that he didn't need to breathe, which meant he didn't respirate, which basically meant he never ran out of energy. I wondered why Sans and Papyrus got tired.

"Cool, then what?" I asked, beginning to lag behind.

" _Then, we mercilessly slaughter him._ "

"I love it." I didn't where we were, but we managed to get back to the mansion in under ten minutes.

"What happened here?" I asked, slowing to a stop. The mansion that we had originally left from, was no longer there. Sure, somehow I had managed to abandon Gaster half in a roof for four days, but the mansion was just decimated. Most of it was burnt and charred black, the other part, was crumbling to bits.

" _It would appear that for the unknown amount of time that we were gone, we were attacked by some hostile force,_ " said Gaster obviously.

"No dip, Sherlock," I responded with maximum sarcasm. "But seriously, who would do this?"

" _Assuming we were gone for more than three days, plus the additional four days I spent in the roof, we can make hypothesize that we were attacked by the Morrison's after Sans' and Papyrus' failed mission._ " Gaster walked into the mansion through a burnt hole. He froze.

"Um, you alright?" I asked, poking him in the shoulder.

" _We have no time to lose,_ " he said hurriedly. Without waiting for my response, Gaster ran into the mansion. I stepped in after him and saw what he was looking at. The burnt, scarred body of a little girl, no older than 11. I grimaced and raced after Gaster. Through the twist tunnels and mysterious maze of the mansion, Gaster led me to a secret chamber, in his _bedroom_.

" _I keep all my best weapons in here,_ " he told me, typing in a complex code into a safe, that was behind a secret door, which in turn, was in the very back of his wardrobe, that happened to be filled with classy suits. Withdrawing a large, long, black box, Gaster unlocked it with a small key from his pocket and revealed a cache of weapons.

"COOL!" I exclaimed as I saw the specialized weaponry. Inside the box were all kinds of color coded magazines and bullets. The colors ranged from red, to green, to purple.

" _Now remember this, red is for explosive, orange is incendiary, green is poison, yellow is stun, purple is armor-piercing, and blue is… I don't quite remember what blue is_." Gaster shook his head quickly. " _You're gun can only use regular and incendiary rounds, so take several clips of the orange magazines. If you try to use any other, there is a high chance the gun itself will explode._ " I made a mental note to only use the black or orange bullets.

"What about the RPG?" I asked, pointing to the large gun, if it could be called that.

" _I will be using that._ " Gaster slung the weapon over his shoulder, pocketed several different magazines, and we left the mansion. Sadly, the car was not in the same spot as it was supposed to, so we resorted to running. Again.

"Are we just going to go straight up to the Dreemurr's with all these weapons?" I asked Gaster, trying to think straight.

" _Yes, we will._ " Gaster was practically radiating anger over the death of Frisk.

"And you are aware that I need to get Error before you hunt down Frisk's murderer, right?"

" _Yes… unfortunately, if I were to go 'hunt down Frisk's murderer', I would end up dead anyways, from what I know of your 'friend', correct?_ "

"Yeah, pretty much." I went silent to conserve what little energy I had left in order to keep running.

" _In case you are wondering, we will be arriving at the Dreemurr's in five minutes at our current pace, prepare to slow down and look non-threatening,_ " advised Gaster. " _As soon as we pass this hill we should be able to… oh god…_ " At the top of the hill, we got a beautiful view of… nothing. Nothing except a large plain.

"Did he already get here?" I looked around, and sure enough, there was Error, far off in the distance, talking to a bunch of monsters, who were tied up with blue string. I didn't bother telling Gaster to sprint there, as he was already making his way down the hill, towards Error. I practically tumbled down the hill. Gaster stopped before getting to close, I ran right by him and at Error.

"...s-s-s-so, in conclusion, you all n-need to d-d-d-die," finished Error just as we got there. "And look! Your fr-fr-friend just got here and…" Error saw me and narrowed his un-narrowed eye. "Y-y-you aga-a-ain…"

"Yep, me again," I replied cheerily. "How you doing?"

"I th-th-thought I t-t-t-told you to stay out of my way!" growled Error angrily. "W-w-w-why are you following me?!"

"No particular reason, 'cept you're slightly insane," I answered. Error's eye twitched.

"Me? And you? Y-Y-You who is completely immune to all forms of magic? And t-t-temporal anomalies?" asked Error. "I w-w-wouldn't be calling the kettle black if I w-w-w-were you…"

"Nah bruh, I'm completely normal," I assured him. "I'm as natural as nature!" Error seemed to snap there and then.

"Natural!? You think you're NATURAL?!" Error looked up at me with wide eyes and freakishly small pupils. "Did you know that I checked all the other universes to see where you came from!? You know what I FOUND!? NOTHING! And you know the chances of that happening? Ze-" I didn't let him finish answering his own question.

"Fire." I stepped aside, revealing Gaster with the RPG fully mounted. With a click, the grenade flew straight at Error. It made contact, and blasted the glitchy skeleton away. I looked at the monsters that Error had held captive.

"Y'all need some help?" I asked the monsters that were no longer tied up. I recognized Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and a lot of dogs. Asgore looked up at me in awe and respect.

"Who are you?" he asked, standing up unsteadily.

"Just a hero who does this for fun," I answered breezily.

"Thank you, for saving us," thanked Asgore, grabbing my hand with both of his. "And Gaster… I suppose I must thank you as well." I helped the other monsters up while Gaster and Asgore conversed with each other. Then, while helping Undyne up, I heard the sound of a soul shattering. I spun around, and gritted my teeth. Asgore's body dissolved into dust as his soul was crushed by blue strings.

"I-I-I AM NOT DOWN WITH YOU!" screamed Error, his eyes replaced with red holes and "error" messages. He must've been blind with rage, for every time he shot his strings out, I dodged them, only to see them snare one of the monsters and kill them.

"WHERE ARE Y-Y-Y-YOU!?" he screamed out, glitching out. I took out the transdimensional knife and prepared to rush Error. I wasn't expecting what came next.

"SCREW THIS! THIS FILTHY GLITCH OF A WORLD DESERVES TO DIIIIE!" With a roar, Error launched his strings into the ground. Snapping his strings like a whip, the world shattered into meaningless numbers.

* * *

 **Welcome to the end of the chapter. And, return of Error! Yay! We're all doomed. Just caught up to Loverofpiggies AskError!Sans comic, and guess what? There is also an ErrorXXXXXX and an ErrorXXXXXXX. I won't spoil the names if you don't haven't read them, but it's mind-blowing to say the least. Well, what did you think of this chapter? If you feel the urge, leave a review. Or don't, doesn't matter to me. Welp, I'll see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20: Part 1 of Reapertale:Begin

**Hello reader! This is the 20th chapter, and well, not one of my longer chapters, honestly. It's only about 1700 words, so... eh. There's also the fact that I'm nearing the end of this story, so, I think each chapter's going to be slightly shorter than they originally were during the story's prime cuz I'm running low on ideas and inspiration. Yep. Also, thanks to** **madmalitiangamer for being so "nice" I guess? Dunno. Whatever, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness enshrouded me once again. I couldn't feel anything, which didn't really surprise me at this point. I couldn't tell whether my eyes were open or not either.

"Hello? Gaster? Fire-dude?" I called out, looking around. There was no response. There wasn't even a creepy echo. Just silence. I waited, not having anything better to do, for something to happen.

" _Subject zero..._ " Gaster kind of appeared from the darkness in his usual Bobby form. This time, though, he had a lot of holes piercing his body.

"Dude! What happened to you?" I asked, already forming my own theory.

" _You have wasted too much time, subject zero..._ " moaned Gaster. " _Too much time..._ " His presence was starting to make me worry, and he only kept coming closer. Gaster opened his mouth wide. Extremely wide. Wide enough to swallow an 18-year-old boy in one bite.

"Stay back!" I shouted at him, brandishing my weapons at him. Gaster only kept coming closer. I don't know if it was me, or if it was just like that, but the inside of Gaster's mouth, was an inky black that could only be described as endless.

"Let's see if this works..." I muttered to myself while taking my gun out. I pointed it at Gaster and fired three times. The bullets passed through Gaster's gelatinous body and off into the void forever.

" _Subject zero..._ " moaned Gaster again, his mouth still opened. He was almost within touching distance. He suddenly stopped.

"Gaster? Please do not eat him." A young kid appeared behind Gaster. Gray, monochromatic, and black pits for eyes.

"Frisk?" I asked, unsure of what I was seeing.

"Hello Liam Walls, my name is Core!Frisk. There will be time for introductions later," said the child, "but first, Gaster, please, refrain from eating him." Gaster slowly turned to face Frisk and closed his mouth.

" _Food?_ " asked Gaster, almost excited. The next moment, he lunged at Frisk. I didn't even have time to shout out a warning before Frisk disappeared against Gaster's inky maw.

" _I'm so dead..._ " Was all I could think.

"Do not be alarmed, I am perfectly fine." Frisk was next to me. I didn't know how they had gotten so close without noise, but they did.

"As much as I would like to save him, I now know for a fact that that is impossible," said Frisk sadly. "Take my hand, Liam." I looked at them suspiciously, but between them, and the hungry Gaster, I chose them. I grabbed their hand and my eyes went wide. Everything was suddenly white. And there were people here!

"Um, what just happened?" I asked Frisk as calmly as I could. "And where are we?"

"I apologize for the… teleportation, but you would've died if I hadn't brought you here, to the Omega Timeline," answered Frisk.

"Omega Timeline? What's that?" I took a look around the strange white land. What I saw, was quite surprising. Multiple copies of Papyrus, Sans, Chara, and even other Frisks, were everywhere, talking, laughing, and everything in-between. I even recognized some of the different versions.

"The Omega Timeline is where I bring those who have lost their own timelines," answered Frisk. "I like to believe that I am a guardian for them."

"Okay, and could you explain how you can you teleport across timelines?" I asked. "Like, aren't you just a kid and all, or are you some kind of alien?"

"..." Frisk was silent. "I don't like to talk about it…" I didn't push it, or she might've teleported _me_ away.

"Then could you explain what happened to Gaster?" I asked. "Like, why did he try to _eat_ me?"

"That is because _your_ Gaster has been living off the combined energies of all the AU's he resides in," answered Frisk. "However, many of the AU's he has been living off, have been destroyed. They are being destroyed by the one you know as Error!Sans." Now there were two people who agreed with my theory. Me, and the weird Core!Frisk.

"Great, so, what am I supposed to do now?" I asked. "I still need to find Error, beat the living daylights out of him, and save the multiverses... or something like that." I frowned and looked around the Omega timeline for some kind of exit.

"You want to fight Error?" asked Frisk suddenly, cocking their head to the side like a dog. "Why?" I stopped. It was an interesting question and I didn't want to go about answering it stupidly.

"Mostly because I heard he was some sort of multiversal being bent on destroying universes and that he could end all existence ever?" I shrugged and looked at the monochromatic child. "Why do you ask?"

"Error… he… he's alone, and he's hurt, but he doesn't deserve to be punished," said Frisk strongly. "Though he is destroying timelines, he requires help, help that I can give!"

"Uh-huh, and, uh, does that necessarily atone for his sins?" I asked, daring Frisk.

"..." They were silent again.

"And all the people he's killed?" I continued. "Or the lives he's ruined?"

"No! Of course it's not!" Frisk burst out. "I know it's not okay! But I can't help thinking, that he's only doing it because he can't help it!" The people around us went silent and watched Frisk's and my conversation. I had Frisk right where I wanted them.

"If it's not okay, then help me find Error," I said gently. "I won't kill him, in fact, I'll let you take him, but you have to help me first."

"..." Frisk looked down. "..." I knew that her own guilt, plus the pressure from me and the others who had their universes torn away, would make her submit.

"Well?"

"Fine," said Frisk. "I'll do it, but if you do kill him, I won't rest until I find you, understand?"

"Sure sure, now, where should I go?" I asked, getting pumped. Frisk closed their eyes and faded to translucency for a moment. When they opened their eyes, Frisk looked at me with determination.

"Take my hand again," they said seriously. I grabbed their tiny, gray hand, and teleported again. In an instant, we were in a different universe.

"Don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, in the Omega Timeline, that I brought you here," said Frisk, suddenly turning on me. "I've told them time and time again that I can't bring them to other universes, and I can't, but you're excluded because of your specific condition, okay?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say," I agreed. "What universe is this?"

"This is the Reapertale world, where everyone is a god of some sort or another," said Frisk. "For example, Sans and Papyrus are death gods and Toriel is the goddess of life."

"Okay, and last question, if you can teleport, why aren't I as close to Error as possible," I asked.

"There is an interference field that I can't seem to penetrate," said Frisk. "This is as far as I can physically go."

"Oh. That sucks." I frowned but faced forward. "Well, I guess I'll see you later…" Frisk was already gone. I examined my surroundings. Same old starting area, exactly like practically every other universe I went to.

"Well, better hurry," I told myself, sprinting down the hall and taking a left. For the sake of it, I jumped over the plot of green earth that Flowey normally resided on and kept on. Through the doorway and jumped past traps when needed. When I got to the room with all the leaves and the froggit, that's when I came to a realization, a terrifying realization. In my rush, I hadn't noticed it at all, but the ruins, was completely, utterly silent. In that one room, I saw twenty small piles of dust, the remainders of the monsters that had inhabited the ruins. Now, not only was there a timeline-destroying madman, or skeleton, there was also a genocidal child running through the Underground. Genocide meant less people to ask where Error was. I narrowed my eyes and pushed through.

"Toriel!" I yelled out as I arrived at her house. Hopefully, she hadn't been killed yet. I burst through her door and into the house. It was deathly silent in the house. I ran down the stairs and heard the sounds of combat.

"Y... You really hate me that much...?" I rounded the corner and saw Frisk standing over Toriel, a knife in their hand. Instead of being useless, I ran straight at Frisk, drawing my machete. I swung from the left, the blade practically touching Frisk's body, but at the last moment, they jumped away.

"Who are you?" asked Frisk with a frown. "And how did you get here?" It wasn't worth answering, so I continued my attempt on their life. Trying to cut a kid in half was much harder than I anticipated.

"Please... Don't fight..." I heard Toriel groan from the side. We both ignored her.

"You're pretty good!" I said as Frisk dodged yet another swipe. Frisk didn't respond. Frisk's knife had yet to graze me, but they had dangerously high stamina.

"Kid, you're making me really tired..." I panted out in an exaggerated style. "Could we take a five-minute break out something?" Again, nothing but violence from Frisk. Our battle went on, almost identical to my first battle with Gaster. I would swing my machete, Frisk would dodge and counterattack. It was a never-ending cycle. This whole time, I made small, slight observations. I knew that Frisk wasn't going to give up or run out of energy. I decided to make a gamble, and in that instant, I made my most fatal mistake.

While backing up, I stepped on a rock, and tripped. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Frisk jumped at me with a feral smile, their knife flashing towards me. I landed in the ground and the knife landed on my chest.

"No!" I heard Toriel yell out. My breathing went funny and a warm liquid drizzled out of my mouth. I saw Frisk standing over me, a triumphant smile on their face.

"Wow... You really do suck, don't you?" I asked, weakly grasping my knife in my left hand, trying to take Frisk down with me. Frisk shook their head and grabbed my arms roughly.

"God dam..." My eyes closed and darkness closed in on me.

* * *

 **Ha ha, see what I did there? It's not theoretically cussing, and if it is, well, this story's rated T, so, ha! On with the plot, for those of you who actively watch CinemaSins or just watch a lot of movies or read a lot of books, you should have a basic idea of what's going to happen next. Again, Core!Frisk and the Omega Timeline belongs to dokudoki, so go check them out! Well, see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	21. Chapter 21: Part 2 of Reapertale:Next

**Hello everyone, sorry for being so late with this chapter, I've been doing lots of projects for school lately and haven't had any time to work on this story. Also, I realized I never gave credit to the creator of Reapertale, who is the wonderful Renrink, thank you for not suing me or anything. Next on my list, thanks to the guest who commented a while ago, I like compliments and the such and gives me motivation to continue. Besides these few notes, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I mean, like, you _really_ do suck at this, don't you?" I asked, opening my eyes. Frisk glanced down at me sharply. I gave them a smirk and drove the transdimensional knife into their gut. Smiling, I pushed them off of me, with the knife still in them. Similar to how Error destroyed timelines, Frisk 'fuzzed' in and out of existence. They looked up into my eyes with fear, probably for the first time in their life.

"Sucks to be you, I guess." With a single swipe, their head fell onto the ground and rolled around. Their body slumped to the ground, blood oozing all over the floor. I took out my knife and was surprised to see that it was spotless.

"H-How did you do that…?" asked Toriel, who surprisingly, hadn't died yet. "You were stabbed… right?" I remembered the knife and looked down at it. It was still stuck to me. I pulled off and pressed on the blade.

"How often did the kid try to stab you with this?" I asked, pushing the blade of the toy knife in and out of the handle. I had seen toys like this in Gaster's workshop from time to time, and never questioned why or how he had them. I suppose he got them from all these different timelines.

"Never… They only slashed downwards…" murmured Toriel. I shook my head at Frisk's stupidity and threw the toy knife aside.

"Hey, quick question, how come you're not dead?" I asked Toriel. "Normally, you're dead after one hit."

"I am a goddess, I do not die so easily," said Toriel, pushing herself back up. "And as Goddess of Life, I am capable of bringing myself, and others, back from the brink of death."

"That's seems cool. Well, I'm getting out of here, ciao!" I pushed open the doors to Snowdin Forest and stepped out onto the warm grass. Then I stopped. Grass… I looked down at the bright, green, lush grass.

"Umm… What the heck is wrong with this place?" I asked, turning around to face Toriel. To my ever-growing surprise, instead of the doors to the Ruins, I saw a large bamboo-like covered doorway. I frowned and knocked on the bamboo. Something green flashed briefly before disappearing. I stepped through the bamboo into a sort of sanctuary or other.

"Hello? Toriel?" I called out, confused. In the center, was Toriel again, except this time, she was wearing green robe or dress things.

"Who are you?!" she asked, whirling around, two fireballs in her hands(?). "And how did you get in here?!"

"Woah! Okay then, um, bipolar much?" I asked. "I was literally here five seconds ago!"

"tori!" Instinctively, I threw myself to the side just as a scythe easily sliced through the ground like it was cheese. My eyes traced the length of the scythe and saw a furious black-robed skeleton with a fiery blue left eye.

"Sans? What the heck are you doing!?" I asked, scrambling to my feet. "Why are you trying to kill me?!"

"tori, are you okay?" asked Sans, completely ignoring me.

"Thank you Sans, but how ever did a human get up here?" asked Toriel, equally ignoring me. "Did someone send him here? Was it Asgore?"

"tch, guess i need to get rid of him," said Sans, turning towards me while spinning his scythe around.

"Ugh, fine." I readied myself for a battle with Sans and toyed with the idea of shooting the God of Death in this world.

"Sans! At least give the him a chance to explain!" scolded Toriel, extinguishing her fireballs. "Other than giving me a fright, they haven't done anything yet."

"...fine, but i'm only giving him ten minutes to explain himself," Sans backed off but kept his scythe ready. Toriel looked at me expectantly and I cleared my throat.

"So, my name is Liam, nice to meet you guys," I started off, "and I'm here to find a universe-jumping alternate version of Sans from a different universe who is bent on the destruction of every alternate universe that exists, including yours." Toriel and Sans looked at each other, then at me with scrutiny.

"are we supposed to believe that?" asked Sans. "i've heard a lot of reasons for me to not kill someone, but that has got to be the most insane one i've heard."

"You don't _need_ to believe me, I just need to tell you," I responded. "Besides, if I don't find this other version of you, everyone here will cease to exist." I predicted that the two monsters would have a jaw-dropping moment of disbelief, and I was right.

"Wait, are you telling us that everyone might die? Because of this… other version of Sans?" asked Toriel, trying to make sense of what I had just said.

"Pretty much, so, if you will excuse me." I walked past the two monsters, looking around. I was in some sort of 'heaven'-ish area, with no way to navigate.

"Does anyone-" I stopped abruptly when a dark, long blade appeared, nearly slitting my throat. "Umm… okay, what do you want now?"

"i want to ask you one question," said Sans. "you don't have any plans against us after you find this... universe destroying being, yes or no?"

"No, I plan on leaving after finding him," I answered without turning around. "Why?"

"in that case… i'll help you look for this guy. you don't look like your lying, and if what you're saying is true, then we have a bigger problem than i thought," said Sans. "but only for now. if you backstab me at any point, i'll make sure you regret it forever." Sans tried to look menacing.

"If you want to," I answered in a cool voice. Sans restrapped his scythe to his back and took a deep breath.

"welp, i'm following your lead now, kid," he said in a typical Sans fashion. Finally, I was the one in the lead, and not the random kid who followed some monster.

"What should I do?" asked Toriel, whom I had completely forgotten about. "I can't just sit here while you two, one of whom is the God of Death, and the other, some stranger from another land, to look for an enemy with the capability to destroy everything."

"You're the Goddess of Life, right?" I asked Toriel.

"That's right." She nodded twice and looked at me skeptically.

"So, if you're the only reason life exists, what do you think will happen if you were to die?" I continued. "I'm guessing that life would just cease, and there wouldn't be any new life in the world, right? This timeline destroyer, has the ability to _rip_ your _soul_ out, and crush it."

"tori, just stay here, for me, 'kay?" asked Sans in a kind and gentle voice I had never heard him use before. Toriel looked conflicted but ultimately gave in.

"Very well, but if you ever need help, then I will be ready," she said, mostly to Sans than to me. Sans thanked her and faced me again.

"ready whenever you are, kid," he said. I smiled and we left the sanctuary-like place, Toriel fading away behind us until we found ourselves in a large plain of flowing grass. It was a very peaceful plain.

"So, Sans, could you please tell me where we are?" I asked, surveying the grassy plain.

"this is the human realm, a place i frequent," answered Sans in a monotone.

"Cool, what's the fastest way to get to wherever the rest of you gods live?" I knew that Error was on a path to kill the AU's, so humans were relatively low on his kill list.

"us gods tend to hang out up there," answered Sans. "why?"

"Obviously because we need to get there," I said, marveling at the sheer naivety of Sans. " what's the fastest way up there?" Sans' smile grew larger.

"take my hand, kid," he said with something resembling enthusiasm. I shrugged and took his hand. There was a moment of silence, then I felt a massive surge of energy while Sans' eyes went black and he fell onto the grass, shivering violently. It was almost like what happened to Papyrus in the last universe, except this time it seemed more… severe, whatever the case was.

"Dude, y'all alright?" I dropped to my knees next to Sans, but I didn't know what to do. I quickly rolled through all the possible reasons as to what happened. At first, my mind was an incomprehensible mush, but I found one thought and it came to me. Monsters were made of magic, as Gaster had told me, whereas humans were more physical. I absorbed magic. Making direct contact with a monster, whose body was made of magic, made me _absorb_ them.

"Maybe I should stop touching y'all…" I waited for Sans to recover. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at me.

"what did you do?" he asked me, trying to keep his anger under control. "what are you…?"

"Um… yeah, that was mostly an accident," I tried explaining. "Just don't touch me again, 'kay? Or you'll probably fall over again."

"that doesn't answer my question, but you don't sound like you mean any harm," said Sans, pushing himself off the ground. "however, this means that i won't be able to just teleport us up there, we'll have to go the long way."

"Please don't tell me that this long way involves a dangerous set of trials and, or, a very tall mountain."

"uuuh... that's basically it, we didn't really want your average joe coming to visit us and all, so we made it as hard as possible," said Sans shrugging. "so, we should get a move on."

"Ugh, fine." I restarted my following of a skeleton and let Sans lead the way. It was pretty easy to follow Sans, since he killed the grass as he walked by it, allowing me sight of the short skeleton amidst the tall grass.

"so, uh, kid, your name's liam, right?" asked Sans, trying to make light conversation. "and you're tracking this destroyer who happens to be an alternate version of me, but, uh, does he have some sort of name, or is he still, uh, sans? just so we can differentiate between me and him." Sans appeared more thoughtful than I had originally thought, so I decided to answer his question directly.

"He's called Error!Sans, but most just call him Error for short."

"oh, okay." We were silent for several minutes until Sans put his hand up, gesturing for me to stop.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, trying to look past Sans.

"it's a human village…" he mumbled. "and their fighting each other…"

"What does that mean?" I whispered, debating on whether or not to stand up. Sans got to it before I could, bolting out of the grass. I raced after him and saw a large village with several humans fighting against one another.

"get ready to fight kid, we have unwelcome visitors," said Sans, taking his scythe out while still running. Sitting on the roof of one of the houses, wearing a black dress, was a brown-haired kid with glowing red eyes. She laughed cruelly and looked at us with a smile.

* * *

 **Not much to put down here... meep. So, about the strange beginning transition, when I wrote chapter 20, I hadn't read up on Reapertale like I should have, so I messed up what Reapertale was actually about, so I decided to be lazy and changed it in this chapter. If you thought that it was a bit rough, that's the reason why. Another thing, I was thinking about the overall abilities of Liam, and I realized that I am neglecting several aspects of his powers, so if you scroll down a bit, I'll give a brief description of everything he can physically do. Other than that, I'll see you whenever I post the next chapter, ciao!**

* * *

 **Liam is basically the magical Sebastian Shaw from X-Men, with the mind of Sherlock Holmes, with the looks of Accelerator from "A Certain Magical Index", with the weapons of Lubbock from "Akame ga Kill", plus the space-time version of the knife that Angela had in "Eragon", a machete, and a gun. I read and watch a lot of things. That's about it for now. If you want, I can post in the next chapter of exactly what Liam can do, but I get the feeling you don't want me to do that. Whatever. Ciao!**

 **P.S. This chapter has about 1800 words of actual story plus another 300 of Author's Note...**


	22. Chapter 22: Part 3 of Reapertale:After

**Hello Readers, sorry for being late again, I'm caught up in homework... again. Anyways, this chapter is 1800 words, give or take, and well, I'm probably going to be late with the next chapter, and I'm sorry for that too, but... eh. Oh, and on the Liam abilities thing, how exactly should I do that? Like, by pitting him against a different character? Or just a basic description? Whatever, I'll let y'all decide on that. And with that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hello Sans!" she called out cheerfully. "How do you like it? It's almost time for another harvest!" Sans didn't bother replying and charged at the girl swinging his scythe in an overhead arc. She laughed and nimbly flew away from the sharp edge.

"Be careful where you swing that thing, Sans!" she called out. " You might hurt someone!"

"i'll hurt you, you little demon!" yelled Sans with even more anger and emotion than when he had seen me with Toriel. The humans were ignoring us entirely as they fought each other with anything they had.

"Ha ha, stop missing Sans!" teased the girl. "You're embarrassing me with your utterly lacking skills!" I aimed Crosstail at her, and fired, watching the fine threads attach themselves to the girl's thin black dress.

"Huh?" The girl looked at the threads just as I yanked the strings downwards, pulling the girl along. She didn't make any sound even as she flew towards the ground at breakneck speeds. There was an echoless thud as she hit the ground. Sans walked up to her and held his scythe near her throat.

"where do you think you're going, chara?" he asked in a threatening tone. I recognized the name of Chara, but this small demon-like child couldn't possibly be the same as the green-hoodied kid who had lived in Snowdin with Asriel. I frowned and watched this universe's Chara closely.

"Heh heh…" she chuckled, looking Sans in the eye. "Behind you... :)" Two vines wrapped themselves around Sans' legs and yanked him away from Chara just as I had done to her.

"Stay away from Chara!" It was Flowey with a half maniacal, half angry, look. I easily cut through his vines with my machete, but the time it took me to cut them gave Chara enough time to escape from Sans.

"You're friend seems helpful, doesn't he?" asked Chara. "Flowey, take care of him, will you? I'll have a little… chat, with Sans."

"Or maybe, Sans and I should gang up on the little kid," I suggested, looking back and forth between Chara, Sans, and Flowey.

"you just take care of the flower," ordered Sans, launching himself at Chara once again. From out of nowhere, Chara whipped out a very familiar knife, and the two beings clashed with one another.

"Fine, let's do this little flower thing!" I yelled, looking around for Flowey who had disappeared underground.

"I'm over here!" I heard Flowey yell as a thick vine plowed into my back. I crashed to the floor, grunting, and saw Flowey several feet away with a familiar smirk. Everything was so familiar that I would've stopped to just stare if I had the time.

"You are going to die, got it?" I asked Flowey, standing up and brushing myself off. "Here I come!"

"Try and catch me!" taunted Flowey, disappearing back underground. I looked around for a sign of where he would pop back up again.

"liam! are you done yet?!" asked Sans, still battling with Chara in the air, on the ground, and everywhere else.

"Nope! Not yet!" I yelled back, turning on one foot slowly, trying to listen for Flowey. The shouts of angry men were still present in the background, annoying me to a certain extent, but then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a bright yellow petal coming out of the ground. I almost felt a twinge of sympathy for Flowey for what I was about to do to him.

"HAHA! I'M OVER HERE YOU STUPID-" I shot him once with my gun. Everyone stopped moving to look at me, then at the smoking flower stalk that had once been Flowey.

"Oh wait, you guys don't have guns, right?" I asked, dropping my gun into my bag. "That… would be problematic…"

"What… was that?" asked Chara with wide eyes and an even wider smile. "I must have it!" She flew towards me with a demented smile, reaching out for my bag. I stepped aside, causing Chara to crash into the ground. It was a simple matter, then, to take the gun back out, and shoot Chara twice in the head.

"Well, that was easy." I nudged Chara with my foot and rolled her over. Her eyes, or pits, out whatever the heck they were looked straight into my eyes. I nudged her face with my foot.

"Got you!" Chara's hand shot out and grabbed my leg. I stumbled backwards and fell onto my back as Chara clawed her way up me with her black pits for eyes and demented smile. I was stunned, something that rarely happened. How was it possible for someone to just walk back, and even attack someone, after being shot twice in the head? I didn't give it much thought, because Sans, at that moment, caught Chara unaware, and the point of his scythe pierced Chara's back. She froze where she was, and her eye pits twitched. I kicked her off of me and watched the life, or whatever it was that kept her alive, drain out of her eyes.

"That was easy," I said again, this time, with more conviction. "Now they're both dead!" The surrounding humans shook their heads, like they had been sleeping the whole time. When they looked at each other, all bloody and clenching weapons, their eyes widened and they dropped their weapons.

"Should we get out of here before they notice us?" I asked, tapping Sans' shoulder. He nodded quickly, and we sprinted out of there.

"So, quick recap, what the heck was going on back there?" I asked while running. "And why was there a whole village civil war?"

"that... huff huff… would be the work of chara… huff huff... that kid in the black back there," answered Sans. "i've had… encounters with them before…" Sans slowed to a stop, gasping for breath. Even I, who had barely exercised in my life, could keep running, but I guess that's what happens when you never exercise ever.

"Yeah, I've seen them before too, but… uh, not like that," I agreed. "But you wouldn't know that."

"now it's time for my question… huff huff… what was that weapon?" asked Sans. "The one with Flowey and Chara, you killed Flowey with almost no effort, how?" I debated on effectively ruining a timeline forever, or keeping it intact, and decided that there were enough universes to go around.

"It's just a little gadget... FROM THE FUTURE!" I proclaimed. "But don't ask me to build you one. I know how it works, but I can't replicate it."

"huh, well, whatever it is, it's going to come in handy for all the… baddies that we'll see… huff huff…" huffed Sans. It occurred to me then, to check how many bullets I had left. Same with the fire crystals that I had gotten from Grillby what seemed like years ago, I needed to conserve them for as long as I could. First, I took a look in my bag. There were four fire crystals, and at first, I was unsure where the others went, but of course, the bag required some source of energy to keep a pocket in a small crack in space and time. The gun was in there as well, and that was it.

"Hmm… only fifteen bullets left," I muttered to myself. "That's not nearly enough…"

"are those the source of power for your weapon?" asked Sans, peering at the bullets in my hand.

"Huh? Um, yeah, sort of…" I answered vaguely while I put them back into the magazine. I slid the magazine into the gun and dropped it back into my bag.

"our first stop's gonna be in the mountain of teeth," informed Sans, pointing to a very large mountain range, "and we may have, well, y'know, rigged it with booby traps and the such."

"Thank you, for that boost of confidence," I said sarcastically. "How long do you think it'll take for us to get across it?"

"way too long if we keep talking, let's go kid," said Sans, starting a brisk march. I sighed once again, and followed him. We walked along a long, winding river, feeling the spray of water in the air. It was a nice feeling of peace.

"Help me!" came a cry, shattering my feeling of peace. Sans froze for a moment, and looked at me. I looked across the river. A woman desperately tried to fend off three much larger men at the edge of the fast-moving river. I stopped and watched the situation for several moments.

"Someone, please!" The woman looked behind her and back at the men while I watched impassively. The men had cruel smiles and advanced on the woman. Sans looked at me, gritting his teeth, and back at the confrontation. With nowhere left to go, the woman took a deep breath, and hurled herself into the river. At that speed, she would've been thrown against the river bed and killed within seconds. I turned away and continued walking, wondering if I should have done something.

"why didn't you save her?" asked Sans, catching up with me. I didn't hesitate.

"There was no reason to," I responded. "There's an infinite amount of universes, so even if I save her here, she dies in at least one other universe. What would be the point in wasting three bullets on someone who dies anyways?"

Sans was rendered silent for the rest of the trip until we arrived at the Mountain of Teeth. It was a terrifyingly tall mountain with a large cave lined with sharp stalagmites and stalactites. Sans crossed his arms and gave me a long look.

"this is it, the mountain of teeth, but i'm guessing you know why it's called that," he said, gesturing at the stalactites and stalagmites.

"Can we go around it?" I asked. "Or is through it the only way?"

"huh, um, well, i don't really know…" said Sans, tapping his chin. "i guess we can try to go around it…" I wondered how many people had tried going through the mountain cave rather than think their way around. We began walking around the mountain, and at first, we were fine, but then, Sans started getting jittery.

"i-i think we should turn back," he said, his eyes darting back and forth. "i-i don't think this is a good idea anymore, let's just go back…"

"Pffft, what? Are you scared of the side of a mountain?" I asked. "What could possibly kill a god of Death?" At that exact moment, an extremely familiar blue spear pierced the ground in front of Sans and me. I looked up and sighed.

"I was wondering when you'd come, Undyne."

* * *

 **Well, things are getting repetitive, aren't they? If you're feeling the stress, good. I'm laughing at you, and I swear it will get better if you don't like it, and if you do enjoy it, well, I hope it's going to get better. Either way, better for me and you. Now this whole Reapertale arc is after Chara's transformation, but not far enough that Toriel's and Sans' relationship has gone that far. Also before Chara ever stole Sans' scythe, in case you didn't catch that. That's about it for here, so I'll see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	23. Chapter 23: Part 4 of Reapertale:Later

**I apologize deeply for the long wait between chapters. I've been, again, caught up in a lot of homework for way too long. Now, this chapter has around 1700 words, and it has been in the works for several days. Also, thanks to louiseleon07 for the insightful comment, it broaden my views and such like that. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Sans! What are you doing?!" yelled out the fish-lady from a ledge on the mountain. "Why are you taking a human _around_ the mountain!? There're supposed to go through! Did you seriously forget the fear spell we put around it?!"

"sorry undyne, i just wanted to-" I cut Sans short and shouted up to Undyne.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time, so I would really appreciate it if you let us go _around_ the mountain before your entire existence is wiped, 'kay?" Undyne looked at me like I would've looked at an ant. Fury burned brightly in her eyes, which gave me a clue to what she would do next.

"Who do you think you are?! Huh!?" she shouted, probably infuriated by my approach to her, but I was quite annoyed with the fact that if I missed Error here, I was going to have to go to another universe and go through another whole "adventure" or something equally time-consuming.

"A human with a really important job to finish, so, if you're not going to do anything anymore, then, I'm going to walk right by you, got it?" I began to do exactly what I said, and continued walking. "You coming, Sans?"

"i-i don't think so…" he muttered, swaying on his feet. "the... fear spell…"

"Don't be stupid, this spell was made to counter even the gods, only the strongest can withstand it. You better leave before you kill yourself," said Undyne with a hint of concern or even kindness. "But YOU! Human! How are you able to withstand one of the strongest fear spells?!" I didn't really want to tell another version of Undyne as well as leave Sans behind, but I supposed it couldn't be helped, and continued walking, ignoring the two of them.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" yelled Undyne, hurling a spear at me. I let it hit me and continued walking. Transforming the magic into a crystal and dropping it into my bag, I yelled thanks to Undyne, and kept up my pace.

"What the…" Undyne therefore, leaped down from the mountain to just in front of me.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Why do you always do this? Seriously, why?"

"Someone like you shouldn't exist," she said, her eye twitching. She summoned several spears and threw them at me. I sighed and waited for her to get the message as spear after spear hit me and disappeared into the void of magic that was me.

"You done yet?" I asked nonchalantly. "I have a really pressing matter at hand, and would love if you would get out of my way."

"I'll never let you pass…" huffed Undyne, gasping for breath and trying to summon another spear. An idea suddenly surfaced and I nodded several times, thinking it over.

"What are you nodding about?!" demanded Undyne, sticking another spear through me. I smiled sadistically and put my hand on Undyne's exposed forearm. I felt a surge of energy through my arm and watched Undyne grow pale and collapse onto the floor. She curled into a ball and began quivering.

"N-No… N-no!" Her eyes were bugged out and her breathing was shallow.

"Hey Sans, what's up with-" I started while turning around towards Sans. I saw him for a split second… as he tried to carve me in half with his scythe. I would've died, but at that same moment, I was dragged to the ground by Undyne.

"don't you dare lay a hand on papyrus!" yelled Sans, swinging his scythe towards Undyne now. We both rolled in different directions as Sans' scythe cleaved through the ground like it was butter.

"I'll never submit!" Undyne yelled back, leaping to her feet and beginning her counterattack. Both of the monsters had wild looks in their eyes with no sign of reason or compassion. Not that I knew what they looked like. I recalled what they had both said, something about a "fear spell". If what I guessed was right, then both of them had succumbed to pure, undiluted fear, and were attacking out of said fear.

"Shoot…" I muttered to myself. I would've really appreciated Sans' help, but I wasn't going to be able to get it while he and Undyne duked it out. I sighed and began walking away.

"Woah woah woah! Where do you think you're going?" I stopped and looked up into the sky where the voice was coming from. A small girl wearing a black dress, floated down from the sky. She had a sadistic smile and bright red eyes.

"How are you still ali- You know what? I'm not even going to ask." I sighed heavily and took out my machete and knife out. "Let's just-" A light blue spear flashed by Chara's face, almost impaling her yet again.

"DIIIIE!" Undyne screamed out throwing another spear at Chara and another at Sans. Together, Sans and Undyne, while fighting each other, made their way to Chara to start a three-way fight. I blinked and slowly stepped away. It wasn't long before I was dragged back into the battle.

"I will never lose!" I heard Undyne declare in a mad voice. "I will NEVER-"

"stay away from papyrus you murderer!" Came Sans from somewhere below me while I blocked Undyne's fist and Chara's knife.

"Get off of me!" screeched Chara, kicking and thrashing around, her elbow connecting with my face multiple times. It was more of a tussle than an actual fight. I realized that if this went on for too long, Error was going to get away.

"That's it, I'm done here!" Struggling, I reached into my bag and absorbed a fire crystal. I proceeded to roast them all with 300 degree Celsius fire. I heard loud yells of anger and pain and used the confusion to sprint away. Hiding behind a rock formation near the base of the mountain, I watched the three monsters thrash around, trying to eradicate the flames spreading along their clothing.

"I need to get going," I told myself, and began running on my own, the shouts fading the farther I went. The ground past the mountain seemed to be designed to look as fearsome as possible, with large, dry cracks and not a single piece of evidence to life. A black crow flew overhead, cawing as it did so. A random thought came to my mind.

"Why not…" I said, aiming my left hand at the crow. A single thread shot out of Crosstail, attaching itself to the crow's left wing, stalling its progress. I yanked the crow towards me, and examined the crow's glossy black feathers. I snapped its neck and threw it on the ground. It was a morals test, designed for me. I had no issues with killing it, but I had an issue with killing individuals of the Undertale realm.

"I wonder why…?" I shook my head clear of those thoughts and marched onwards. It was an extremely short walk before I reached the next obstacle to reaching the land of the gods. It was a large chasm in the ground extending to the sides for what seemed like infinity. The only way across was done and back up, or flying. I contemplated jumping and using Crosstail, but I realized that that would only have me with my face imprinted on the other side of the wall. I looked down into the great chasm and saw only darkness. Kind of what you'd expect.

"How should I do this?" I muttered. I was certain that all sorts of unfathomable creatures resided at the bottom of the ravine, and I was certainly no match for all of them. Especially without light. I paced back and forth, thinking.

"A-are you t-trying to go down?" asked someone. I stopped my pacing and analyzed the voice. According to every other timeline, the owner of the voice should be Alphys. I took a peek and saw the yellow dinosaur biting a claw nervously.

"Sort of, I'm actually just trying to get across," I answered. "Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Um, I'm p-pretty sure t-the only way across is d-down and back up..." stuttered Alphys. "So, I-I don't think I can- AGH!" I ran and jumped on Alphys, using her as a springboard. I soared through the air for several seconds, moving slowly towards the other side. The gaping chasm stretched beneath me. I began falling down, towards the dark void below me. With one smooth motion, I took out two fire crystals and absorbed them, feeling the energy flow throughout my body. Using precise mathematical calculations, I angled my hands below me, and let loose the fire magic, boosting me forward at, if my calculations were correct, roughly 40 miles per hour. My feet hit the ground, emitting loud crunching sounds. I groaned, knowing that my legs were mostly likely broken from going too fast. I tumbled along the ground, hitting practically every rock on the ground.

"Nailed it…" I still said, rolling onto my back with a groan.

"H-How did you…" Alphys stood on the other side with her mouth agape. "T-That's impossible!"

"Agh… Sheesh, that hurt more than I expected…" I muttered, grabbing another fire crystal and healing myself. I only had one fire crystal left, and that meant extra hard rationing. I stood up and gave Alphys a wave. Yawning, I began walking again. Of course, the ground had to start trembling at that exact moment, heaving up and down in waves. As a wave passed below me, I saw the getting-way-too-familiar one's and zero's of Error's presence. I didn't know what the rupturing of the very fabric of reality meant, but it was obviously bad news.

"W-What's going on!?" asked Alphys from the other side. "D-Did you do s-something?!"

"Why does everyone always blame me?" I asked myself, trying to keep myself steady from the incoming waves. Insane, maniacal laughs echoed from thin air. I gritted my teeth and watched the ground, air, literally everything, shift and change.

* * *

 **Are y'all noticing a pattern here? Same things going over and over again? Yeah. That's what happens when you try to write a story like this, but hey, it's pretty fun. Anyways, what did you think? If you're wondering what the heck the part with the crow was, or that other time with the woman and the river, then allow me to explain... As an author, I don't know if you know this already, or not, but Liam literally has no emotion, except for the strange desire to "protect" the individuals that he had mercilessly slaughtered. I really need to get it into your head that he can, and will, kill anything that stands in his way. If you think that this was an annoying A/N, well I'm sorry, but, whatever. Regardless, I'll see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	24. Chapter 24: Part 5 of Reapertale:Beyond

**Yep, so, I'm late once more! Yippee! But I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. *Actually isn't sorry but says it for emphasis*. Anyways, this one was in the works for quite a bit of time because I was working on other projects on Wattpad, that are actual fiction! Hey! That's nice! But yeah, does chapters are a lot longer and that took away the time I could've used for this story, but... eh. That's all for up here, except for the word count which is approximately 1600 words. *gasp* (Why are the chapters getting so short?!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Ahh, this is weird…" I stood in what seemed to be the entire world crammed into one space. Trees were growing in houses which were halfway in upside-down mountains. It was some sort of distorted, squashed up world. First time I had seen the law of physics actually broken.

"See? This i-i-is what happens wh-when you get o-o-on my n-nerves!" Error stood in front of yet more recognizable monsters. Asgore, Gaster, that weird turtle guy, and Papyrus, to name a few. The were all injured, with the exception of Papyrus, but they stood valiantly against Error.

"Hey! Yo! Error dude!" I called out, drawing all the attention towards me. I waved my arms about as I walked towards them.

"You came b-b-back… A-again…" growled Error, glaring at me with pure hate. He glitched in and out of the world several times, flickering.

"Yep, so, how you feeling?" I asked. "Cuz, I haven't seen you since you broke that other universe."

"Don't ch-change the subject!" yelled Error. "Why a-a-are you f-f-following me?!" I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, trying to formulate a plan to incapacitate the nutty skeleton. Shooting him would be useless, I've seen Sans teleport almost instantaneously, so it was natural that Error would dodge any bullet I shot. In fact, Error's ability to teleport was going to make any attempt to fight him, useless.

"Umm… Let's see… I was sent to kill you from lots and lots of different people, so, that's why I'm following you," I answered, nodding twice. This whole time, the monsters on the side were silently summoning weapons from the air.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" screamed Error, summoning a Gaster Blaster and firing it directly in front of the monsters, creating a black hole in space and time. I was impressed with the hole, but less impressed with his insanity.

"Dude, you better chill or I'm going to blast your skull into a bunch of tiny bits," I warned, taking out my gun and pointing the barrel at Error's head.

"Th-th-that's not going to w-work," responded Error, not turning his head. "You kn-kn-know I can j-j-just teleport a-a-away, right?" I fired off a round, hearing the bullet ricochet off the ground.

"Y-Y-You m-missed!" announced Error arrogantly from several feet away.

"I kind of noticed," I grumbled to myself, only a shade annoyed.

"N-n-now, I'm going t-to kill y-y-you!" yelled Error. He created another Gaster Blaster and fired it at me. The second the laser hit me, I knew I had made a miscalculation. Agonizing pain ripped through my body, causing me to drop to the ground. It was nothing like I had ever felt, even more so than the fire that the Gaster-possessed Asgore from the Underfell Universe. Error laughed and grinned at me.

"You've n-n-n-never felt the f-f-f-full force of one of my G-G-Gaster Blasters, huh?" he asked mockingly. I grunted from my position on the ground and looked up at Error.

"What the heck did you feed those things?" I asked in a joking manner despite said pain. Error laughed at me and looked down at me. The pain diminished to a slow dull burning sensation. I tried moving my arm, but the pain swelled up every time I tried to move.

"I'm sure y-y-you're aware of wh-what 'magic' is, r-r-right?" asked Error. "I won't bore you with the details, but my Gaster Blasters don't use magic, and you can fill in the rest by yourself." I chose not to say anything, instead, I watched Error's every move and tried to calculate what he would do next. It was hard to tell from his face alone, as it bore an insane frown, if that was even possible, and his eyes were clouding up with "error" messages.

"Now!" With a sudden cry, Asgore, Gaster, and that turtle guy launched an attack against Error. With a mighty yell, Asgore called forth lightning from the sky above, striking the ground where Error used to be before teleporting away. Gaster created three black holes, surrounding Error in a triangle formation, tearing apart at his very body. Again, Error teleported out of the situation, only to be met with that turtle guy's mighty hammer. The slightest flicker of a smile dance on Error's face before that turtle guy was obliterated by an Error-ed Gaster Blaster.

"Gerson!" yelled Asgore, his eyes blazing with fury. "You'll pay for-" Another beam of death easily cut through Asgore, reducing him to nothing but dust. I tried to get up and help, but the pain brought me down each time. Gaster lasted a little bit longer than the other two, knowing full well what Gaster Blasters were and did.

"You remind me of someone I once knew," he said, almost like he knew that the Sans from this world was dead. It was impossible for Sans to be alive, due to the fact that having all of time and space squished up into an approximately 30 feet area.

"I hear th-that a lot." Without another word, Error opened fire on Gaster from all sides. Gaster countered with his own Gaster Blasters in vain, watching as Error's fire punch through his own. Finally, only Error and I were left.

"Welp, i-i-it's just me and y-y-you now," he said, stating my very thoughts. I was still frozen from his initial attack and could only spectate from the ground.

"S-S-S-Soon, this filth will all be g-gone," said Error, spreading his arms apart, gesturing to the entire, smushed up world. "And then, I'll move on to the next, until none are left." Normal people would've asked him why he was doing this, but one look, and I knew he was insane down to the core. No amount of talking would solve anything.

"You kn-know? I've been doing this for some time now, and, well, you're the first to really annoy me, I mean, sure, Core!Frisk's a b-b-bit annoying, but I h-have plans, big plans, to t-t-take care of th-th-th-them..."

"Good for you," I muttered under my breath, steeling myself and standing up. Pain wracked my entire body, but I was already numb from that pain.

"Heh, you're still able to stand, not bad," complimented Error. "Too bad for you, because I'm going to make this whole universe disappear." Again, Error flung his strings into the ground, burying them into whatever higher plane of existence. With a heave, Error shattered the fabric of reality, reducing the entire universe into gray static. I floated helplessly through the Void, watching Error laugh, open a portal, and leave for a new universe. A loud rush of static later, and Core!Frisk was floating next to me.

"He got away again…" they muttered to themselves. Frisk looked me in the eye with their cold, dark pits. "Liam, I don't know if you've noticed, but Error's acting out of place. He's never been the type to… torture his victims. I mean, he's kidnapped several times, but he's never really taunted them before killing them."

"So… You're saying he's acting more like a psychotic serial killer instead of a… psychotic serial killer?" I asked, somewhat confused. "How exactly does that figure?"

"No, you don't understand, Error's insane, I know that, but now, he's acting like it's all predetermined, as if he's following a plan," elucidated Frisk. "Error's only goal ever, was to destroy timelines, but, taunting them and even going as far as to have 'fun' and deviate from the original goal? And killing Papyrus, even indirectly? That's not his style and definitely not something he would ever do."

"Are you telling me, that there's an antagonist, behind an antagonist, behind an antagonist?" I asked, my jaw slowly dropping. "Because if so, I'm outta here."

"I don't think it's that either, in any case, something's changed about Error, and I want you to be extra careful around him. Another thing that bothers me is that field he puts out, I can't enter it or detect anything in it. It's almost like he's nullifying my presence inside of it."

"Well, for one thing, you're going to have to explain what exactly you are, but for now, I have to get going to whatever universe Error's gone to now, so, beam me up, Frisk, or something like that." Frisk nodded once and floated over to me, grabbing my hand. An instant later, we were in the Ruins once more, and Frisk turned to me.

"This universe is a… more peaceful one called 'Chesstale'," they said. "Battles here are won through games and bets more than anything else. It's kind of similar to another world I've been to where everyone's lives revolved around games, but I digress."

"Okay, so, no game, no life, got it!" I began marching down the hall. "You know what? That could be the title of some book…" Frisk suddenly called out.

"But remember! Error won't follow those rules, so, if you have to… take him down with any means… necessary…" Frisk had trouble saying these last few words, but I nodded. Only in a desperate situation, that I'm sure will arise at some point, should I use force against all these peaceful monsters.

"Don't worry, Frisk, I know what I'm doing," I assured them.

"Do you?" asked Frisk rhetorically. "Well, I wish you good luck, and stay safe." Frisk was one nice kid. I sighed, watching Frisk vanish into thin air, and turned to face the corridor that lead to the Ruins. A smirk formed on my face, and I marched into the heart of the Ruins.

* * *

 **And here's the bottom! Hey! You read the chapter! (Or, you scrolled to the bottom because you felt like it). For one thing, does _anyone_ understand the reference I put in here about 5-8-ish lines above? Anyone? No? Okay... Anyways, Chesstale belongs to Mintysammy who, unfortunately, has put the  ENTIRE AU on hold because they are tired of people stealing their art and such like that. Don't be _that_ guy. That's not cool. Regardless, I'll see you all whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


	25. Chapter 25: Part 1 of Chesstale:Match

**Hello readers, so sorry for not updating (not really, I do this for fun), and here's the 25th chapter. I am ending the story as a whole soon, so there's that. Actually, I think I said that last chapter, but whatever. This chapter is 1820 words not counting the A/N's and such. There's not much else to put except for y'all to please tell me what the heck I'm doing wrong, because I would really like to get better at writing. Also, this chapter might seem kinda bad, I was rushed and had to start and stop lots of times. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Fortunately, it didn't seem as if this universe's Frisk had fallen down yet, so the inhabitants of this world were safe from that potential threat. Then, I came upon Flowey the Flower, bouncing in his ever-present sadistic pleasure.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" greeted the flower. I zoned out as Flowey began his speech, though I was tempted to cut him off and stop him right there. When Flowey finally finished, I looked at him in relief.

"Geez, you sure can talk a lot…" I said.

"Were you even paying attention?" asked Flowey, staring at me with suspicion.

"Nope, let's just get on with whatever you were saying," I said. "It can't be that hard, right?"

"Great!" exclaimed Flowey. "Okay then, today, we're going to play a game called Rock, Paper, Scissors, okay? You know how to play, right?" I distinctly recalled my time in the Scholatale Universe where several students would bet against each other and then play this game called, "Rock, Paper, Scissors".

"Yeah yeah, let's get to it," I said, curling and uncurling my fists.

"In that case, let's place our bets," said Flowey, smiling sadistically, probably thinking he would win. "Let's say, if I win, I get to take your soul, and if you win, I'll leave!"

"Why do you get to make the bet?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well that's obvious, _I_ initiated this battle, so _I_ get to set the bet," said Flowey in his superior attitude.

"Very well, let's do this thing." The land around us faded to black, leaving only me and Flowey standing in front of each other. Nothing else was present.

"Are you ready?" asked Flowey, smiling. I nodded.

"Rock… Paper… Scissors…" we both said together, Flowey using his leaves in place of hands. In the final instant before we chose which one of the three possible choices, time seemed to slow. With no other distractions, I was able to focus all of my mind on the game before us. Careful observation of Flowey's personality told me he was more likely to use Rock while his particular demeanor told me he would use Scissors. Lastly, the movements of his leaves, though they were harder to decipher than human hands, gave me reason to believe that he would stick with Rock.

"Shoot!" we shouted. A quick look showed that I had used Paper whilst Flowey had used Rock, exactly as I had predicted.

"..." Flowey looked down at our two choices with narrowed eyes. "You…"

"I win!" I declared. "Now, go away!"

"No no no!" cried Flowey, hitting the ground with his leaves. "Best two out of three!"

"Ehm… No." I shooed the angry flower away.

"NO! I challenge you again!" screamed Flowey, pointing at me with a leaf, a crazy look flaring across his face. "A coin toss! Heads, I win! Tails, you lose!" Without missing a beat, Flowey flipped a coin into the air, his face contorting into a horrid mess of features. I watched as the coin flipped through the air, falling, almost gracefully, only to be interrupted halfway by the presence of a large white paw. Toriel stood, breathing hard with her arm extended outwards into the middle of Flowey's and my extremely unfair game.

"Huh, wasn't expecting that, were you?" I asked Flowey, raising my eyebrow and smirking.

"That's not fair!" wailed Flowey. "It's heads! I bet it's heads!"

"Leave now before you get hurt, demonspawn…" groweld Toriel, straightening up and glaring threateningly down at Flowey. His left eye twitched and he disappeared underground without another word.

"Are you alright, child?" asked Toriel, now looking at me, with a kinder expression this time.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "But first, can I ask you a question?"

"A question?"

"How often do you make Butterscotch Pie?" Toriel drew a sharp breath and took an involuntary step backwards. Using her surprise, I ran right by her, meeting no resistance. I sighed, already annoyed yet again, by the sheer amount of running I did. I wondered how much exercise I had gotten just from running everywhere. Rounding a corner, I sprinted into Toriel's small home and slammed the door closed. I took a moment to catch my breath. I examined Toriel's home and was surprised. It seemed like every time I came, I had to speed through the Ruins to get out as soon as possible.

"Child! Open the door!" came a yell just as something banged on the door.

"Sorry! No can do!" I yelled back at Toriel. "Go away, and stay away if you know what's good for you!"

"Tell me how you knew!" came Toriel's reply. "How did you know!?" I suppose she was talking about the Butterscotch Pie, but there was no easy way to answer, so I opted not to answer.

"Okay, let's see what we can do here…" I said out loud, looking around the room. The only way out of the Ruins was downstairs along the long hallway. The instance I got away from the door, Toriel would most likely get through, as the door had no lock, the only thing keeping it closed, was my presence. Toriel wouldn't risk hurting another human, that much I knew. Getting to the stairs would only take a second, the problem was the hallway. From what I knew, both Toriel had the same stats, which were stronger than Undyne's, which made it quite hard to run away from Toriel.

" _You could always knock her unconscious again…_ " whispered an inner voice. That was quite plausible as well, except knocking someone unconscious carried the innate risk of death.

"Please… just open the door…" sobbed Toriel from outside. Just then, a brilliant idea hit me in a spectacular fashion. I looked up at the ceiling and saw an extremely bland cream-colored ceiling with several wooden beams running back and forth to support the heavy rocks of the Ruins. I raised my left hand into the air and shot Crosstail at the ceiling. With my remaining strength, I yanked myself upwards at the same time, recalling the strings of Crosstail. The door burst open just as I landed on the supporting beams.

"Hello…?" Toriel stepped into her home cautiously. I held my breath and stayed still on my small perch. I wasn't even one foot above her head. One wrong movement and my position would be betrayed. That was when the mouse came. It was a small, furry, gray thing with two black dots for eyes. It stared at me with those eyes for a second.

"Young one? Where did you go?" cooed Toriel, not accustomed to older humans, like me, though she was probably a lot older than me.

" _Squeak! Squeak squeak!_ " squeaked the mouse suddenly, as if it understood what Toriel had said. She immediately looked up and saw me, her eyes widening. I smiled and jumped down, running towards the stairs. For some strange reason, instead of following me by jumping over the railing, Toriel decided to go around and step on every single step of the stairs. I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and entered the purple hallway. It was just as long as it had always been, but… longer.

"Stop!" yelled Toriel, trying to catch up to me. I could hear her thundering footsteps get closer and closer. I didn't turn or risk tripping over my own feet. I turned the last corner until I exited the Ruins. I could see the door at the end of the hall and pushed myself to go faster. There wasn't much change in my speed.

"Sorry! Gotta skip!" A fireball brushed past my shoulder, without leaving a mark. Another fireball crashed into the door, effectless as well, and I burst through the door. Only a little bit more to go before I reached the forests of Snowdin. Flowey suddenly popped up out of the ground at the small patch of grass.

"Heh, you actually got-" I stepped on his face and kept running. "HEY! WATCH IT YOU LITTLE-" Toriel's massive foot smashed Flowey into an unrecognizable mess.

"Sorry!" she called behind herself. I hit the last door and a loud cracking noise could be heard, except the door didn't break. Tiny green 1's and 0's flowed around me as I forced my way through the door separating Snowdin and the Ruins.

"What have you-" started Toriel, skidding to a stop. The flow of 1's and 0's didn't stop where I had hit though. The entire room began dissolving into the strange, glowing numbers, including everything inside. Toriel looked down at herself as she dissolved into meaningless numbers. Soon enough, everything beyond the doorway into the Ruins, was nothing but darkness.

"Dang... " I breathed. "I thought this world settled things with games…" I regretted not thinking of that earlier, but what had happened, was over already. There would be no changing that. I lay on the soothing snow and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Well well well… look what w-w-w-we have h-h-h-here…" said a voice. "Looks l-l-like s-s-someone destroyed p-part of the t-t-timeline…"

"Shut up. Nobody wants to listen to you, Error," I responded without opening my eyes. "Stupid stuttering freak…"

"On the c-c-contrare, I th-think y-you'll want t-t-t-to listen to this…" said Error. "I've b-b-been thinking to m-myself, and, h-honestly, you're becoming more a-and m-more of a th-th-thorn in my side, so, I-I-I've decided to destroy the Original Timeline."

"The what?" I sat up and gave Error my most serious face. "You want to destroy the Original Timeline? Wouldn't that kill you too?"

"Th-that's l-little concern, if th-that's w-what it t-takes to remove a-a-a-all this trash, then it'll all be w-w-worth it…" he said gravely. "B-but you don't h-have to worry about that, I-I have my own way o-o-of s-survival."

"So, you came all the way here to tell me you're going to end the entire multiverse?" I asked. "Great, just great."

"No no no no! L-l-let's have a competition, w-w-was what I w-was thinking, a g-g-game like this world," offered Error. "If y-y-you can finish this a-a-alternate u-universe without shattering another part of it, I-I'll give up, g-g-g-got it?"

"And I can trust you?"

"Of c-c-c-course not! B-b-but I'm your only ch-ch-choice, aren't I?"

"Or… I could rush through and just kill you, right?"

"You c-c-c-could, but then y-y-you'd be h-helping me." I stared into Error's eyes and smirked.

"Fine, I'll play your game, but remember, this is a double-edged sword, if you leave this universe, I'll know and I'll be coming after you," I warned him.

"Yes, I-I know a-about Core!Frisk, b-b-but you can b-b-b-be sure I'll be s-s-s-staying here u-u-u-until this universe i-i-is gone," said Error. "I'll b-b-be s-s-s-seeing you soon." Error ripped a hole in the fabric of reality and stepped through, the hole closing after him.

"Why do I keep agreeing to these stupid things?" I asked myself. I heaved a sigh and began another journey across the universe.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Great. A strange discussion between antagonist and protagonist that makes no sense. (If it does, well, good job! You understood the strangeness of my mind!) There's probably going to be 3-5 chapters of this universe, and then, maybe 2 more chapters, and that'll be it. Yep. Well, see you whenever I post another chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26: Part 2 of Chesstale:Game

**Hello reader, and welcome to the 26th chapter! Yayayay! Anyways, this chapter is actually 2200 words all on its own, which is pretty mindblowing, meaning that this is probably one of the longest, if not _the_ longest chapter, in the entire story. So, this chapter took a really long time to write, because I lost motivation for a while, writing my other fanfic, which is somewhere in the database, but you can look that up when you want to. Regardless of all that stuff, I have managed to finish and it has technically not even been two weeks, sooo... I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"One, two… you're turn…"

"Okay, umm… Three!"

"Four, five…"

"SIX!"

"Seven, eight…"

"Okay okay… Nine and ten!"

"Eleven."

"Twelve!"

"Thirteen, fourteen. You know, I've already won…"

"NO NO, just you wait! Fifteen!"

"And sixteen, seventeen. I win." I stood up and stretched my back. The Icecap in front of me was opening and closing its beak in defeat. The game we had played was simple enough. The game started with someone calling out one or two numbers in numerical order starting from one. The person who ended up saying "seventeen", won.

"Now, you have to go away, and leave me alone, get it?" I asked the astonished Icecap. "And tell your friends to leave too, or they'll regret it, 'kay?"

"S-Sure…" The Icecap slowly drifted away, back into the shadows where it had come from. I took a deep breath of the icy cold air and looked at my mental map of Snowdin. Just a little more, and I would make it to the town where things would, hopefully, pick back up.

"Anyone else around?" I called out, just in case someone was nearby. If silence had weight, I'm pretty sure I would've died at that instant. I shrugged and continued walking onto a stone bridge painted like a rickety wooden bridge. "Well, in that case, I think I'm done with the Snowdin grunts…"

"HALT HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" yelled Papyrus out of nowhere. "AND YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP!" This was approximately the eighth time I had ran into Papyrus, and his puzzles were getting irritating. I vaguely remembered that the bridge was an extremely large trap set by Papyrus at an unknown date.

"Oh really?" I asked in my most sarcastic voice. "I would have _never_ guessed."

"NYEHEHEHEH! OF COURSE NOT HUMAN, IT WAS SET BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I kept my mouth in a thin straight line to keep from bursting out in laughter from the sheer stupidity of how Papyrus sounded like when he talked.

"So, tell me, Papyrus, what exactly is this trap that you've 'set' for me?" I asked, still using the same sarcastic tone. Descending from the ceiling was a spike ball, a spear, a dog, for whatever reason, and from below, a cannon, another spear, and a oil drum spewing bright, orange flames. I would've been scared, had I not been aware of Papyrus' overwhelming kindness.

"AS _I_ DESIGNED THIS TRAP WITH ABSOLUTE CARE, NOT ONE PERSON HAS BEEN ABLE TO SOLVE IT! NYEHEHEHEH!" claimed Papyrus. "OF COURSE, YOU _ARE_ THE FIRST ONE TO TRY IT…"

"That's all fine and dandy, but could you, I don't know, maybe put away all the really dangerous-looking things?" I asked, pointing at all the weapons around me.

"OH, OF COURSE, JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT…" said Papyrus, fiddling around. The weapons disappeared back where they came from, leaving me with a sense of relief. I stepped across the bridge and smiled. That was a lot easier than I had anticipated, unless Papyrus was going to ambush me in some way, this was a walk in the park.

"NOW HUMAN, PREPARE FOR MY TRA- WAIT A MINUTE…" Papyrus narrowed his eyes. "MY TRAP HAS _ALREADY_ BEEN DISARMED… HUMAN, YOU ARE MORE FORMIDABLE THAN I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED. VERY WELL, I WILL BE WAITING…" And just like that, Papyrus whirled away, an evil grin on his face. Sans stood off to the side, just watching me with a funny look. I shrugged and walked by him, entering the small village of Snowdin. The citizens were just milling about in their usual places except, of course, their clothing, just like everyone else. Every single time I went into another universe, basically everything was the same except some slight personality changes and the clothing they wore. I entered the Shop and examined the items that the Shopkeeper had in stock. Interestingly enough, the Cinnamon Bunnies, her specialty, instead of saying anything about HP, they simply said, "A roll that kinda looks like a bunny. With cinnamon."

"Umm, does eating do anything?" I asked the Shopkeeper. "Like, does it make you feel stronger or something?"

"Ummm, no?" replied the Shopkeeper, confused. "They just make you less hungry…"

"Oh, okay." I exited the shop and tapped my chin. It was clear that buying anything would be useless, so I simply left and journeyed towards the eastern edge of the town towards Papyrus. I had no idea what kind of battle he would present, but I was fairly certain it wouldn't be too hard. I stepped into the foggy area between Waterfall and Snowdin where Papyrus would be waiting.

"Hey, Papyrus, where are you?" I yelled out into the mist. "I'm right here!" Papyrus' silhouette slowly became visible.

"YOU MADE IT HUMAN!" responded Papyrus in an equally loud tone. "I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY THAT YOU WOULD NEVER MAKE IT!"

"Pfft, dude, I am a man of my word," I said, snorting. "I would _never_ lie."

"WONDERFUL, AS THE GAME I AM ABOUT TO CHALLENGE YOU TO, IS A GAME OF LYING!" declared Papyrus.

"Oh cool, what is it?" I asked, scrolling through my mental list of games that involved lying. A great majority of them involved cards and betting.

"THIS GAME IS CALLED, HOTLAND HOLD'EM!" yelled Papyrus, pumping a fist into the air. "ERM, I'M ASSUMING YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY, CORRECT?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I said, guessing that it was similar, if not exactly, to Texas Hold'em. "I know how to play."

"GREAT! THEN LET US BEGIN!" Papyrus whipped out a deck of cards from the confines of his armor. "THE RULES OF THE GAME ARE SIMPLE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS HAVE A HIGHER SET OF CARDS THAN ME, UNDERSTAND?"

"Sure, let's just get this game started." I walked up to Papyrus and sat down in front of him. He followed suit, dealt each of us two cards, and placed the three community cards in-between us. I quickly flipped through my hand and nearly died. One Five of Hearts and one Two of Spades decorated my hand in all their pathetic glory.

"Hey, Papyrus, is this game best two out of three or…?" I asked, placing my cards down.

"ERM, NO, BUT WE CAN IF YOU WOULD LIKE!" said Papyrus, smiling a little bit too widely. I sighed in relief and took a glance at the community cards. I took a deep breath, and calculated my odds of success. The cards laid out in front, was the King of Spades, Queen of Spades, and Ace of Spades. It was too perfect, basically impossible, unless someone rigged the cards. I thought about it and realized that I hadn't even seen Papyrus shuffle the deck, he had just placed the cards down.

"Papyrus… did you rig the cards?" I asked bluntly, looking at him in the eye socket.

"EM… NO…?" answered Papyrus in a hesitant tone. "I MEAN, _I_ DIDN'T RIG THE CARDS…"

"Did _anyone_ , rig the cards, Papyrus?" I already knew the answer from the amount of sweat generated by Papyrus, though I did wonder how a skeleton could sweat. I assumed it was magical sweat.

"YOU GOT ME…" said Papyrus in defeat. "YES… SOMEONE _DID_ RIG THE CARDS, BUT I CAN'T SAY WHO, BECAUSE THAT PERSON IS MY FRIEND!"

"And how exactly is this a fair game, Papyrus?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Papyrus gritted his teeth. I was using his guilty conscience against him, and I was winning.

"IT'S NOT, I SUPPOSE… BUT! BUT BUT BUT! WE CAN STILL PLAY A GAME!" said Papyrus, getting excited again. "I'LL JUST TAKE THESE." Papyrus collected all the cards and began to shuffle them. He finished soon enough and passed the cards back out, this time, shuffled.

"Alright, let's get this game started," I said. "Are we betting?"

"OF COURSE!" answered Papyrus, looking over his cards. "WE BOTH START WITH 50 GOLD PIECES, WHOEVER GETS 100 GOLD PIECES, WINS!" I sucked in air through my teeth and looked down at my cards, smiling at the slightly better cards. A Queen of Clubs and an Eight of Clubs. At least they were both of the same suit and had even a slight chance at a flush.

"OKAY, NOW FOR THE MIDDLE CARDS…" Papyrus placed down the three community cards. A Four of Spades, a Nine of Spades, and a King of Hearts. They didn't directly connect with my cards, but if a jack and ten came out, I would win.

"I BET TEN GOLD PIECES!" yelled Papyrus, pushing forth ten shiny, golden coins. "NYEH HEH HEH!"

"I'll follow then," I said, pushing out ten gold pieces myself, confident something would come out. As it were, a Two of Spades came out, crushing my hopes of winning this match. If Papyrus had two spades, he would win.

"I'LL RAISE IT BY ANOTHER TEN!" said Papyrus, pushing in another ten. I sighed and followed him, not backing out at that stage. He flipped the final card over, an Ace of Diamonds. I swallowed hard, and looked at the cards out in front, and back at my own.

"Well, do you wanna raise it?" I asked Papyrus, hoping he wouldn't.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" laughed Papyrus. "ON THE CONTRARY, I THINK I WILL STAY THIS ROUND."

"Okay then, on three, we reveal our cards, right?" I asked, readying myself for whatever came next.

"One… Two… Three!" We both threw our cards out in front of us, the cards themselves landing right before the community cards. My Queen of Clubs and Eight of Clubs shone in whatever light was found in the Underground. One small peek at Papyrus' cards told me I lost. He had a Five of Spades and an Eight of Spades, creating a suit, ultimately trumping me.

"NYEH HEH HEH, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS WINS!" yelled Papyrus triumphantly, gathering the 40 gold pieces.

"Let's go again then, shall we?" Papyrus shuffled the cards again and dealt them out once more. Again, I looked at my cards and the community cards out front. King of Spades and Jack of Hearts. I nodded to myself, thinking they were pretty good cards. The community also had a very nice group of cards. Within it was the Two of Spades, Three of Diamonds, and the Jack of Clubs. I had a pair so I made the first bet.

"Twenty gold pieces," I said in an overly professional voice, pushing two-thirds of my remaining money.

"EH? FINE THEN, HUMAN, I SHALL FOLLOW!" Papyrus pushed in twenty of his gold and smiled at me. The next card was only a Five of Diamonds, and neither of us raised the bet.

"Final card, here we go…" I muttered to myself, hoping that it was something good. Papyrus revealed the last card, a King of Diamonds, and I mentally threw a party.

"I'm going to go all in," I declared, pushing in my remaining money.

"VERY WELL HUMAN, I WILL FOLLOW YOUR CRAZY SCHEMES…" said Papyrus, placing ten more pieces into the betting pile. With a flourish, I revealed my cards, two pairs, and gave Papyrus a superior look. He had a Three of Hearts and a Seven of Spades, giving him only a small pair. I raked in the money and we continued playing.

Back and forth the money went, sometimes I won, sometimes Papyrus won. It was a never-ending cycle of winning and losing. I couldn't even use my analytical skills to win, only to call out Papyrus' bluffs, which were few and far between. By our seventy-sixth game, both of us were just about ready to call it quits.

"Hey, why don't we just settle this with a coin toss?" I suggested, picking up one of the many golden pieces that lay around me. "Heads, I win the game. Tails, you win, 'kay?" Papyrus looked away for a second, slowly processing my request.

"WELL, I SUPPOSE ANYTHING WOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS GAME AGAIN," he finally conceded. I smirked and flipped the coin into the air. Judging from the weight and amount of force I used, I was sure it would land the way I wanted it to. Then, the unexpected happened. The coin glowed with a dark blue shade, and plummeted straight to the ground. It threw all of my calculations way off and I looked at Papyrus.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" he laughed. "YOU DIDN'T THINK THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LET YOU WIN SO EASILY, DID YOU-"

"It's a heads." I said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that Papyrus simply stopped.

"WHAT?" I picked up the coin and showed him the side it landed on.

"See? Heads, I win, ciao!" I finally stood up and stretched for a moment.

"WOWIE! YOU ACTUALLY WON!" said Papyrus, looking up at me in awe. "CONGRATULATIONS!" He said more things, but I ignored him. I had learned one important lesson today. Monsters were willing to cheat with any method they had, and they would do it with a passion.

* * *

 **The mysterious bottom of the chapter... What could possibly reside down here? A random Author's Note of course! Whatever. What did you like about this chapter? What did you not like? Was it interesting? Boring? Stupid, even? Whatever it was, don't tell me (Unless you really want to do the whole review thing), because I, frankly, don't care. (I actually do care... please don't leave me...) There's not much else to say, but, thanks for reading. I'm almost down with the story, and well... I'll just say all of this stuff when I actually finish the entire story. Anyways, I'll see you whenever I post another chapter, ciao!**


End file.
